Hunter or Bust
by patattack750
Summary: Jaune never had a fair shot. Sold off into pseudo-slavery by his own mother to get revenge on a cheating father Jaune was never going to get far in life unless he made it happen himself! Follow the story of Jaune determined to be a hunter or die in the attempt in hunter or bust!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: OK!_ I know this was unexpected! But as it turns out, I run a discord! And I _occasionally_ make some money writing RWBY stories and smut for people! This story is more or less a thank you to everyone who has ever supported me and stems from a CHYOA story on the discord! THis is the story of Jaune being sold into life as a house husband by a despondent mother and his journey to be a hunter or die trying!**

* * *

Warm. It was always warm when Jaune woke up; not hot Thank Oum but a comfortable warm like a small fire was raging in the night, light blue eyes flickered open as he blinked awake.

"Morning?" Jaune asked as a luxurious white linen cloth covered his bed, he groaned he pushed the thick dark covers off his body the thick blankets stuck to his body like a mass of wool. He sighed looking up at his dim room. The massive room that he called home was as lonely as ever.

Large black walls that looked like they were made of onyx or carved from coal glared back at him as dim blood red light filtered in from the only window painting the entire room a deep vibrant crimson.

"I have to get up, today is my day," Jaune said pushing the covers fully off of him the child gingerly exiting the cloth confines taking a breath before falling two feet to the floor. He thumped down his feet hitting the floor with a slight_ thud!_ As Jaune hit the ground, the cold onyx floors greeted his bare feet oddly heated as Jaune cracked his neck.

Today was important today was the single most important day in Jaune's life he needed to make a good impression his literal future depended on how well he could speak.

"Ok Jaune you need to calm down, you just have to talk to her. She's going to see things your way; she's not like Cinder.' Jaune said taking a deep calming breath-

A growl filled his ears, a low deep and guttural sound that sounded like it came from the depths of hell and made a chill go down Jaune's spine like he was doused in ice water. He froze the heavy _thud_ of paws of the floor filled his ears; he turned slowly every so slowing a twin beady red eyes glared down at him, a Grimm was in his room. A monster of a Beowulf over eight feet tall massive muscled its legs thicker than Jaune's entire body, tenses with coiled muscles.

The monster opened its mouth a massive gaping slathering jaw that he could have easily put his entire head in and had room to spare filled with row after row of razor-sharp teeth, each one almost as large as Jaune's face and cruelly curved inward. The monster growled its coal like eyes narrowing to daggers glaring death as-

_"Manfred," _Jaune spoke to the Beowulf that had been roused to action by his awakening, the monster paused yawning loudly before closing its mouth. Manfred was... Manfred was two things to Jaune, he was one a protector and two a _jailor._ Manfred the alpha Beowulf first of his kind kept Jaune safe from all threats in his limited life but kept him under wraps and under control.

The monster growled asking Jaune what he was doing for the day. The beast could not speak thankfully so; the creature already did not like Jaune not in the slightest. Jaune knew it looked down on him thought of him as weak something it would rather be ripping in half than guarding.

"I'm going to see _her_ today." Manfred let out a deep throaty growl a warning tone presented demanding Jaune to change his tone as he sighed.

"I am going to see _our_ queen today. I have an audience that I must meet." The answer pleased Manfred the monster turned on a dime retreating once again to the shadows of the room his massive form blending in seamlessly into the shadows his form merging seamlessly with the darkness until only his coal red eyes never leaving Jaune as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Same to you," Manfred growled a warning tone.

"You can't hurt me, and you know it." Jaune hissed walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, taking his time to get dressed. He was extra through that day, combed, showered, fresh shirt dark black with a red sash on the side, hair slicked and combed back, dark black pants socks and shoes he was looking as good as possible.

"Well, you useless sack of fur and teeth. How do I look?" Jaune asked he only had one person to ask for fashion advice even if it was not a person it was still better than nothing.

Manfred growled ignoring the insult that would have usually sent a paw shooting up to knock Jaune right on his ass. The monster did not do that this time, it knew who Jaune was going to see and did not want the human to look anything but its best for its meeting with their queen.

Manfred sniffed one his massive snout going up and down he growled and nodded his approval seeing no faults with Jaune's outfit, pausing once sniffing before smirking in an oddly human manner before trotting away blending back into the shadows once again as Jaune sighed.

"So no problems?" Jaune asked the monster refused to even growl his coal red eyes slowly blinking as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks for nothing." The thing growled as Jaune walked to the large wooden door that lead to the outside Manfred growled again but Jaune ignored him.

"Yeah, yeah same here," Jaune said walking outside into the halls of the castle of the damned as he went to buy his fate.

* * *

The walk to see his queen was short mercifully short; Jaune moved at a steady pace not wanting to linger even for a moment. He moved swiftly through the long hallways carved out of the mountain laid smooth with only small torchlight to illuminate the path several seer Grimm passed the floating balls of jellyfish-like monsters floated past buzzing with a strange amount of power, however paying Jaune little to no attention they had limited sentience after all. He sometimes wondered if they even knew he was here at all.

"Ok. Here I am." Jaune gulped the massive blake doors with twin human arm bones on them stood before him he took a deep breath and knocked wrapping on the door. _Bang! Bang!_ He knocked on the door a pregnant silence filled the air as-

**"Who is it?" **A calm, soothing but powerful voice asked as Jaune gulped. He had come too far to back down now he needed to be bold or it was all for not.

"It... it is me, ma'am! I have come to see you!" Jaune said another pregnant paused this one longer filled the air-

_**"Enter." **_The voice said as Jaune gulped the doors opened from the inside instantly twin red eyes like that of burning coal stared down to him a woman with skin the color of snow pale as death with eyes red like blood glared at him.

Salem herself glared at Jaune like he was to her an insect that had taught itself English as he entered the room. Jaune quickly closed the door his queen looked down at him with a displeased look to her eyes as Jaune gulped. Salem frowned her flowing black dress shimmered as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune in an irritated fashion.

"My queen-

**"Jaune. Do you think I make rules for no other reason than to amuse myself?" **Salem asked a curious look on her face as Jaune paused.

_Yes. Yes, I do. _Jaune thought before silencing his mind.

"No ma'am I do not." Jaune said not sure what he had done to anger Salem bu knowing that an angry Salem could be a _violent_ Salem and while she had never harmed him physically before he did not put it past her to start. She was an ancient and powerful being for a reason and-

**"Then tell me why you seek to make a fool out of me in my own home?"**

"I... I do not know what you are talking about. What have I done to upset you, ma'am?"

**"Why are you not wearing your collar?" **Jaune winced Salem asked the one question that Jaune did not know how to answer.

_FUCK! I forgot my collar!? How could I forget that!?_ Jaune moaned internally Manfred was probably laughing his ass off thinking of Jaune's punishment that he would get from Salem for disobedience.

**"Well, Jaune? I'm waiting? Why are you not wearing your collar that I made for you **_**personally?"**_

"I forgot ma'am-

**"Silence! Jaune I **_**bought **_**you to be a mate for my subordinate, but do not think I am above harming you for such insolent actions!" **

"I'm sorry! It' won't happen again! I promise you, ma'am!"

**"You are right it won't! Come here while I put another on you if you misplace your collar again I will**_** brand **_**it onto your skin and damn what Cinder has to say about it!" **Salem barked her tone dark and threatening Jaune whimpered Salem had always treated him like this, like a pet. She bought Jaune when he was young still a baby and had seen to make him a _pet_ of the castle. A human that while not an enemy was not fully on their side. She saw him as a mascot for her castle and a mascot needed to be dressed in _proper_ attire.

Cinder had asked Salem for a family as a reward, so Salem as a reward to her protege had procured her a husband young from a good family and just young enough to be trained. Even if that training had not been through. Jaune's presence here was enough to-

**"Jaune! Stop dilly-dallying! I hate men who cannot be decisive! Now move! Stop pussyfooting or so help me!" **Salem's eyes flared up her magic being to cast the scent of ozone filled Jaune's nose-

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune said as he rushed forward Salem already had a massive black collar in one hand as she nodded.

**"Now stay still,"** Salem said putting the collar around Jaune's neck reaching over him as he gulped.

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said as she clicked! The collar on his neck. Salem smirked it was nice when her possessions looked the part. Jaune sighed the collar was not heavy but large it did not weigh much for some reason and-

**"Now tell me Jaune what did you wish to discuss with me today?"** Salem asked satisfied that her _mascot_ was back in his proper attire, she leaned back in her chair more curious than anything. It took a lot for even her own subordinates to seek a personal audience with her for Jaune to do it? It must be something important enough to brave her presence and more importantly to risk her wrath.

"I wish to become a hunter! Ma'am please I know you and Opal do not get along but-

**"No."**

"Ma'am if you just give me the chance-

**"Jaune. I have_ long_ since buried my hatchet with Opal and humanity as a whole. I do not quarrel with her or the kingdoms. And in return, the Grimm no longer listen to me with the exception of ancients. They do still attack humans, but they leave us alone. You will not risk your life pursuing death. The Grimm are eternal; you can not defeat them only endure them."**

"But-

**"No but's. Now go. Food will be ready in two hours. And you better have your collar on or else." **Salem hissed as Jaune gulped.

"Yes, ma'am.'

**"Good boy now run along," **Salem said as Jaune sighed he had failed plan one now time for plan two...

* * *

"Ok, I can do this!" Jaune said as he placed a small silver square on his bed, Manfred huffed interested but not that invested in what the human was doing. Salem had rebuffed him that was fun enough for it as Jaune looked at a small holographic blue map popped up showing the kingdoms as Jaune made his plan he failed to get hunter training willingly now it was time to take them by _force._

Jaune was not the strongest of children, but he was one of the smartest and most determined, but years studying with Wat's learning politics, and on the side, mechanical engineering had taught him a trick or too mainly-

"Where the hell I'm going to go," Jaune said as he looked at the map.

_Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistra, Menagerie._ All the places that he could go to be a hunter. He had one shot Salem had, so it was time to take drastic measures it was time to get the hell out of the castle by any means necessary.

"Ok. According to Wat's Salem has considerably less influence in Menagerie lesser developed for sure but she has fewer followers and support there. I can start there?" The plan was not perfect by any means Salem was _confined_ more or less to her castle but that did not mean she had power on the outside world, Menagerie was the least in the pocket of Salem but it was also the farthest away from the academies especially _Beacon._ That was where Jaune wanted to go Wat's told him that his dad his actual father went there and he was determined to see it.

_Still, there are options, Vale is the most liberal kingdom, I can probably fit in there easier, going there first might make my overall trip simpler but it is well connected and risk of Cinder finding me is higher. Atlas could be next, they have the most advanced technology, Wat's didn't tutor me in engineering for nothing. I could probably make a decent living there to afford my way to Beacon but it's the farthest away. Mistral is another good choice but Salem is well connected there I should avoid it really, besides that Vacuo? While almost no Salem it's not exactly a kingdom I mean it's a kingdom but it might blow down when a breeze comes to hard it is' overall direction. Either way Beacon, I have to make it to Beacon just like my dad._

"I have to make it, I know I can do it," Jaune said swiping through his kingdoms as a growl filled his ears Manfred did not know what the human spoke of, but he detected conspiracy and deceit. Normally Manfred would be praising his human's charge for finally growing up but this time he detected the hint of treason in Jaune and growled.

"Yeah, yeah go to hell." Jaune hissed as the monster growled. Not knowing what the human was talking about only that it had gone from depressed to determined in a short span of time.

And Manfred knew than when humans' go from despondent to determined it meant things were happening.

"Ok. After that? I can make it work; I have money from Wat's siphoning funds really comes in handy right, Manfred?" Jaune asked the Grimm growled but in the end, nodded. Stealing did work after all, and it was good that Jaune was learning the way of his home. Manfred just wished he knew what the hell his human was talking about.

He did not know if he should paw or nod in appreciation as-

_"OK!_ I have what I need; I should pack light every second I stay is a second that I might get caught." Jaune leaped out of bed and to his surprise, Manfred did not move a muscle to intercept him. Jaune paused normally him leaving the room without giving the guard Grimm a reason would lead to a growl and him demanding an answer but the Grimm seemed content to let him walk out?

"Giving up huh? Nice." Jaune said as he walked to the door tearing it open-

_"Jaune. _Just the person I was looking for." A smooth burning voice said as Cinder Fall, his owner, master and fiance walked into the room. Jaune felt his feet slid to a stop his heart began to beat out of his chest as he let out a squeak of panic. Cinder glared down at her fiance her emerald eyes alight the older teenager _barely_ into her teens closed the door behind her with a loud_ click! _

_"Cinder!? _What are you doing here?" Jaune asked sweating his eyes turning wide as saucers Cinder strode into the room locking the door behind her there was a click! Followed by the tip, tap of heels on stone. The older teenager walked in her glowing eyes narrowed in on Jaune as she closed the door and strode in, Manfred trodded up to her panting as she smiled.

"Good boy, Manfred, have you been keeping an eye on Jaune for me?" Cinder asked ignoring Jaune's question entirely cooing as the monster of a Grimm whimpered moving forward to its mistress. Cinder was the actual owner of the Grimm besides Salem herself smiled. The Grimm was her pet more or less and it had no other master and would head to no one other than Cinder or Salem herself.

_"Good boy."_ She said rubbing the back of Manfred's impossibly thick neck. The monster purred, like a fucking puppy into Cinder's hand as she locked her glowing eyes to Jaune.

"Jaune. I heard you went to Salem to ask about being a hunter?"

"I! I did-

"You know what I said about that. You are _my f_iance, and my fiance will not waste the life that I have assigned to him. I thought we discussed this, did you not listen? Or did you not care when I said end of discussion?"

"I! Cinder, please! This is my dream-

"It is the dream of drowning men to have oxygen and huntsmen not to be eaten by Grimm cease this foolishness at once or there will be consequences."

"Cinder!-

"No Cinder!"

"But-

"No Buts!" Cinder shouted her heel slamming to the floor Jaune whimpered backing up even Manfred seemed concerned slinking out licking her palm trying to calm her down. He knew that his mistress wanted her mate in one piece it would be hard to breed herself with him if he was eviscerated, even though that would give Manfred a tasty snack.

"I... Jaune bed _now." _Cinder ordered Jaune gulped crawling to the bed Cinder demanded walking over to the large bed sitting down smoothing out her perfectly fitted red dross and patting the cover next to her.

"Come." Jaune came in an instant not wishing to risk her wrath for a moment! He ran up aided my Manfred who lifted him up a bit with his snout as he seemed to say play nice! Or else, soon Jaune was sitting next to Cinder the girl was a foot taller than him six years older than Jaune in her early teens, her skin as smooth as marble and pale like porcelain. Her eyes glowed an ethereal orange glow as she sighed.

"Jaune... I know that we do not always see eye to eye... I know that I might seem cruel and selfish and I am. I am a self-serving person, and I make no bones with that. I am cruel when I need to and manipulative of all those around me and yes that means_ you_. I manipulate you to my own will when I see fit, however…"  
"However?"  
"However, I had Salem buy you for me for a purpose, you are more than just a thing. I wanted a family of my own one day, and you are going to give it to me." Cinder paused her long raven like hair flowing past her back to the curve of her spine as she let out a long pained sigh left her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

"I do not like being cruel, to you that is. To others, I do not care but to you? One day you will give me children, and I want our children to have a father and mother that_ truly_ love each other. Something that I never had." Cinder paused a rare pained look came over her face as she shook her head.

"That being said hunting is too risky, I will not let you risk your life, however! I will do one thing if it is my power to make you happier here. What would you like? Besides being a hunter ask me, tell me what you want and you shall receive." Cinder said a rare true smile on her lips as she offered Jaune-

"My family." His reply was instant as the drop of the smile to a frown on Cinder's face. Cinder froze an awkward frown appeared on her otherwise perfect face as she sighed.

"What?"

"My family. Tell me about them. I never knew them. Please..." Cinder paused that was _not_ what she had expected as Jaune had asked her the one question she did not want to answer.

"I... Jaune this will _not_ be a fun conversation just so you know."

"I don't care please tell me!"

"Fine... Jaune, your father Nicholas Arc, as you know a proud descendant from a line of heroes was just like the rest of his lineage a hero a legendary hunter and a beacon of light in the dark. He killed many Grimm in his time and he eventually found a wife Juniper and had seven beautiful daughters. On one of his missions, however, is fidelity _slipped_... he had a son with, a random woman and that son is you." Cinder said as Jaune gulped. His lungs felt like a tail strike from Tyranna had punched him as he gulped.

"I.. he cheated?"

"I… Jaune before I continue I have to say any information I give to you comes from Salem herself. And she may or may _not_ be telling me the whole truth."  
"You think she's lying?"  
"I do not know. It is not in my place to ask nor is it in _yours_ to do so without cause. She told me as she saw fist so as far as I am aware this story is fully true with no falsehoods in it."  
"So he did cheat?"

"He did... your his wife was furious... so furious so that without a means to strike back at her husband she decided to take revenge on the child."

"Me?"

"Yes... Jaune she sold you... when you were a baby, there was a market for Arcs-

"She _sold_ me!? To people!?"

"She did-

"Was there some kind of damn auction!?" Jaune asked rage in his voice hands balled uptight as-

"Yes. You _were _auctioned off. Salem won the auction and bought you for me... I know that this might be troublesome to hear but that is the trust. You were auctioned off as a child to be my lover, I know that this might not be a convenient life for you but let's try." Cinder said gripping Jaune's hand squeezing his palm.

"Let's try to get along to love each other like real parents; if you put in work I will match whatever you do ok?"

"I.. fine..."

"Good. Now as a reward you can go see Wat's he wants to talk to you anyway." Cinder smiled as Jaune grinned that solved one problem Jaune thanked Cinder as she walked him out of the room.

"Manfred accompany him. Make sure he is safe." Cinder said the Beowulf snapped to attention the beast followed Jaune hot on his heels as the two of them made their way to the labs.

* * *

."Jaune my boy! What brings you here?" Wat's asked the mustached man with tan skin freshly sunk kissed, that looked like burned milk chocolate asked.

Dressed in his usual formal off red burgundy attire ben over a series of beakers. The lab was a small room with light blue metal wall and a mass of wire, machines computers beakers and all manner of scientific apparatus scattered about.

"I am here to see how the experiments are going sir," Jaune said smiling Wat's was like a father to him, the only father figure he had in his entire life and the man grinned back as he fixed his mustache. The man taught Jaune everything he ever knew, from how to read, write, politics, his background in mechanical engineering. Wat's was like a father to him and Jaune loved him for it every single day.

_"AH!_ They are a splendid success! Most of them that is, nine out of ten parasites were successful!"

"Just nine?" While that number was high Jaune expected it to be ten out of ten. The parasite project to combine human and Grimm was high on Salem's priority and even one failure could be seen as one too many in her eyes.

"Yes, the tenth one was somehow able to gain limited sentience and rebelled it is in the bin marked for termination over there.'

Wat's said as Jaune followed his hand a jar full of rolling black goo filled the inside as Jaune paused the thing looked like moving sentient ink as he nodded. The goop seemed to react to his presence forcing itself against its glass walls as Jaune approached.

"I see," Jaune said walking over the goop seemed to notice him flailing about in its glass jail as-

The crashing of glass filled the air shattering Jaune's mood. Manfred knocked over a beaker spilling bright green listed on the floor-

"AH! You stupid mutt! _SHOO! SHOO!_ Get out!" Wat's kicked the whimper, Grimm, out as Jaune shot out his hand. The black liquid seemed to embrace him sliding against the walls of its prison as Jaune reached out pocketing the parasite taking the vial of the failed parasite with him as he slowly began to walk out of the lab to the bullhead docks of the palace.

* * *

Being kept was not all bad, no Seer bothered him on his way out Cinder must have given him clearance to roam free and with Manfred preoccupied with Wat's? Jaune found his way to a custom Bullhead the _Vesperia._

The good thing about the castle was that it was mostly empty almost no one wanted to come here and those who did almost all had jobs to do. And with the location of it being so… _hostile_ to almost all forms of life there was little need for any form of guards a fact Jaune used to its full advantage as he climbed in the _Vesperia_ making sure to slide the door shut tight as he walked in. The _Vesperia_ was made for speed and fuel efficiency and had a state of the art GPS tracking software on board.

"Time to say goodbye," Jaune whispered as he put in his identification card, the craft lit up as he pressed several buttons a GPS screen flashed load coordinates to Menagie as Jaune nodded. The craft he and Wat's built by hand slowly lifted up not making a sound its engines designed with motor dampening technology were like a soft hum in the back of his ears as the ship began to hover off the ground.

Soon the craft lifted off and silently like a whisper carried Jaune into the night sky of off blood crimson as he left the only home he ever knew.

* * *

Jaune's peace was short-lived. Less than five minutes and ten miles out of his prison life had decided he had enough easy going and decided to throw a monkey wrench of _colossal_ proportions his way.

_"FUCK ME!"_ Jaune yelled as the _Vesperia_ shook warning klaxons blaring the entire cupola bathed in flashing red lights the craft rattled like it was a tin can as the entire cabin was bathed in a harsh red light. Jaune slammed his hand down hard as he hit the afterburners the craft shot forward, the roar of Charles dragon of the Grimm lands behind him as-

"FUCK OFF _CHARLES!" _Jaune screamed as the craft rocketed away the Vesperia had due to an unfathomable amount of lousy luck tripped fucking Charles, of all things, had found him! The flapping of wings filled the air as a massive roar that threatened to tear Jaune's soul from his flesh filled the cockpit.

Ciner's pet _dragon _that she kept in the outskirts defending the castle from threat said dragon was now chasing after Jaune trying to melt the craft from the inside out as-

_"FUCK OFF!"_ Jaune yelled tossing the throttle to the side in a desperate attempt to not be turned into a human marshmallow a wave of fire rolled past superheating the cockpit warning klaxon and temperature signs flared up as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" He hissed as he pushed the throttle to its absolute limits, the craft forced forward another mighty roar filling his ears making blood spurt out of them as another roar filled the cabin the monster roared so loud that the vibrations shook his very bones making his ears ring as blood poured out from them.

"Would you stop yelling!?" Jaune asked another wave of fire rolled past almost turning the ship into slag.

"You damn lizard!" Jaune hissed pressing a bright red button there was a _ding!_ That showed weapons locked and armed as the engines roared at full speed barreling the ship away from Charles as Jaune waited for his chance and began to count back from ten.

_Nine. Eight, seven. Come on you piece of shit! Six, five four, three! Two! ONE-_

Jaune was rewarded with a lung boom! And a scream that threatened to rip his mind from his skull as the missiles that had fallen back must have hit Charles in some critical area as Jaune_ whooped! _The radar of the _Vesperia_ showed the massive blip that was Charles fall away as Jaune pumped his fist.

"Fuck off you ass! You were always her pet!" Jaune hissed as the craft shot forward the GPS had lost its shit. He was way off the mark for Menagerie the flight and escape took him half across the Grimm lands! He was almost in-

_"Vacuo!?" _Jaune hissed groaning he was way off base! Now he-

Jaune never saw it coming. One second he was flying straight the right wing was gone_. Charles _the stubborn shit had launched one last fireball this one sheering one wing clean off the Vesperia. Making the craft _plummet_ into a tailspin a Jaune screamed.

_"FUCK!"_ Jaune yelled as the craft fell like a metal beam, falling in a jagged corkscrew! Jaune screamed in panic as the ship began to spiral! The ground blurred as the dead land gave way to desert dunes and mountain ranges, the ships afterburners forced it forward at insane speed! Jaune felt a large hand hit his chest pushing him back as he screamed.

_"DAMMIT!" _Jaune screamed as the blaring klaxons screeching red lights and warning chimes filled the air with a jagged stuttering cacophony of noise and sound as it all led up to the horrible sound of meal tearing as the ship crashed and his world went black…

* * *

When Jaune woke up, it was to the sound of water crashing onto a beach. His eyes fluttered open as something wet and hot was hitting his face as he groaned.

"What the?" Jaune hissed before yelping in pain his body was shot; the Vesperia had state of the art crash diversion systems large foam pads shot out all around him do undoubtedly saving his life in the process. But it was not without some pain, as Jaune winced.

His face was bleeding, that much was obvious, the bright red liquid poured down his face dripping down to his chest, his head felt like it was on fire and he knew he broke a leg, if not two of them.

"Damned lizard can't do anything right." Jaune hissed as he unbuckled himself he hit the floor with a _thud!_

His head spun vision split a headache that felt like it would split him clean in two filled his mind as he moaned.

"Ow..." Jaune groaned he was upside down and did not even realize it yet. He whimpered in pain fighting past it pulling himself out of the ruined cupola, as he did he finally! Got to stand and yup! Sure enough, his right leg was broken! Twisted in a wholly unhealthy fashion as Jaune sighed.

"Better than dead I guess," Jaune said aloud before a jabbing pain in his ribs flared up.

"The hell?" Jaune asked reaching down the vile with the parasite was still with him the animal or thing was very much alive moving around violently in its capsule as if dazzled by the crash. It seemed to be shaking looking up at Jaune as if asking what the fuck just happened and what would it take for it to never happen again.

"You and me man, I can't think right.. much less walk," Jaune admitted putting the vile in a lower pocket as he stumbled out of the ship a bright sun his face as he winced raising a sore arm to block his vision of the first time he ever saw the real sun as he jumped out feet sinking into wet sand as he landed. He saw that half of the ship was torn in two the door on the side wide open as he fell out, the beach on of some part of Vacuo greeted him waves lapping up on the ruined hull of the _Vesperia._ It looked like a fish that had been gutted.

A wing missing like a severed limb, inner metal and wires cut out like guts of a fish the craft had seen better days and so had Jaune.

The boy looked at himself in the ships hull; he was a mess. His custom crimson cloak was ripped and shredded into messy strands of fabric. A massive cut ran down his face nearly splitting it in two. The wound was deep, not fatal, at least it was not fatal yet but blood loss was adding up. Already Jaune felt dizzy; his head was spinning and his legs felt like they were falling apart, he needed to rest and get help, the child needed someone…

_Child..._ that word hit Jaune hard he was despite everything that just a child. Even if he had grown up in the castle of the damned, fought his way out escaped a Grimm dragon and fought his way out of his own prison, he was only seven years old, barely above an infant he thought, he was young Salem bought him young to be molded into a proper house husband for Cinder.

Obedient intelligent and above all loyal. Or not _that_ loyal. Cinder had done wonders in making Jaune _fear_ her but very little to make him loyal and as Wat's would say while fear is _always_ preferable to loyalty it is good to have a healthy mix of both. If one follows you out of fear and not loyalty then they will surely betray you when either an opportunity arises or a more terrifying persona comes for you.

"But you didn't think I would be this kind of loyal. Loyalty to oneself overall right?" Jaune asked no one in particular as he crawled back into the ship, broken seat cushions sparking wires that filled the cabin with sparks as he winced. Not bothering to duck inside the hanging cables like long black snakes spat out sparks like venom, he needed to find a medical kit and fast or-

_"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!"_ A woman's voice called Jaune paused he had just! And he did mean just! Found a medical kit, the white box was next to a small pistol that had fallen out of its holster and was going to heal his busted head and-

_"HELP ME!_ Please! Someone!" The voice cried out again as Jaune groaned. This was not the time to be thinking of others!

"Oh to hell with it! I got to start being a hunter somehow!" Jaune hissed taking the med kit grabbing an extra mag for the pistol and running off to be a hero…

The woman was in bad shape she was on the ground in a dune, she was tall for a woman over six feet with long exposed legs, a thin waist, a long blood matted silver cape and a massive bloody X on her chest. Jaune winced that wound needed treatment and now or she would die.

"Help!" She cried out again as Jaune slid down the dune sliding next to her as he smiled.

"I'm here!" Jaune said as twin silver orbs flashed up to meet him the woman paused and gasped coughing up blood as she turned to face him.

"Who are you!?" The dying woman said Jaune gave her his best I am here to save you and I know what I'm doing! Smile as he slid down.

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune winced the loss of blood from his head and what was more than likely a number of internal wounds was now front and center; a child should not survive the crash he did. The miracle of his own life was due to one of the most advanced safety system ever created Jaune slid down his vision blurring as-

"You are hurt!" Silver eyes said as Jaune smiled.

"I know! But you need this!" Jaune hissed taking out the long blue needle filled with flowing aqua goo the aura booster would heal the woman and hopefully but her on her feet.  
_Wat's never tested them I hope they work and don't kill her. The last thing I need is for the first person I try to save to die by accident!_

"Wait! Listen to me! My name is Summer! Summer Rose and-

"Nice to meet you, Summer! Now sit still and let me heal you!" Jaune said taking the lid off the booster showing the gleaming silver tip.

"I said wait!" The woman silenced Jaune, not an easy feat when it normally took Salem herself to silence him.

"I-

"You are a child! I am an adult! I have a daughter! Her name is Ruby! I need you to heal yourself-

"You can tell me that later," Jaune said as he stabbed her in her chest. Summer gasped the aura boosting medication coursey of Wat's flooded her Summer glowed blue her wounds stitching up as Jaune smiled. Placing several gauze pads on the cuts before stabbing another needle into her. The second one seemed to do the trick her body stopped shaking and her breathing became normalized as Jaune sighed.

"I... you... fool..."

"It's ok Summer! You just-

Jaune collapsed blood loss trauma and overall exhausted breaking down the child as-

"Jaune!? JAUNE!?" Summer yelled her body almost back to half she shook over to Jaune hands out gripping his body as she began to pull him close.

"No, no NO! Listen to me Jaune! I have a daughter! Her name is Ruby! You are going to love her! She's going to love you! She's dying to meet you, but you have to hold on ok!?" Summer said panic clear in her voice Jane barely registered her his own body beginning to shut down as he smiled.

"I.. she sounds_ nice," _Jaune said as his world went to black one last Jaune! Filled his ears as he passed out.

* * *

When Jaune next woke it was near night. He was back in the downed bullhead and-

"Yes, Opal he's here." The woman stated pacing to and for scroll to her ear. Summer was up and about her wounds apparently mostly healed as she paced back and forth.

_Summer? _Jaune thought winced his headache was mostly gone a mass of gauze was strapped to his head, his broken leg set as-

"I don't know how but it's him! He must have gotten away from the auction! I don't know! Look the bullhead will be here in five. I'm taking him back with me to Vale ok?" Summer asked as Jaune smiled his head fall as he felt his world go dark…

* * *

Jaune woke again to the sound of roaring motors and fresh air in his face. The sun was bright in the sky; he was flying over a forest? His head was in Summer's lap as she nodded off. The older woman rubbing Jaune's head as he sighed. He was free of Salem!

_He did it! _He was going to be a hunter and-

The universe did not like Jaune; that was a fact. Jaune felt it happen one lurch one massive lurch of turbulence sent him falling to the floor. Jaune let out a yelp of pain his still healing body not liking the fact that it was being treated like a rag doll.

Jaune groaned as the craft shook Summer did not even stir the injured woman still freshly healing from what would have no doubt been a fatal injury did not even blink as the plane tilted and Jaune still half out of it began to slide out…

The boy did not even have time to process what was happening one second he was in the craft on Summer's lap the forest below them the next? Jaune was falling; he slid out of the craft his limbs refusing to respond to him-

_"SUMMER!"_ Jaune yelled as the woman bolted up her silver eyes locked onto Jaune as she shouted.

_"JAUNE!"_ Summer yelled as Jaune fell. Jaune screamed he fell clear out the craft the ship roaring past as Summer yelled for it to turn Jaune was a massive wall of green trees larger than he thought they could really grow surrounded him, for once a sky that was not blood red but a nice calming blue looked down at him as he screamed what would more than likely be the last sound to leave his voice before he burst like a ripe apple on the forest floor or impaled by a thousand branches.

_Well, at least I saw another sky._ Jaune thought smiling as he did save one life._ I saved Summer I am as good as any hunter._ Jaune smiled as he accepted his early death-

_CAW!_ The sound of a crow cawing filled the air as-

_"I got you, kid!" _A low gravely feminine voice said a gunshot was heard as something soft and warm slammed into Jaune's face, his face was buried in something soft and warm a woman's chest caught him as a woman!? Appeared out of thin air gripping him as-

"Fuck! _Hold on_ kid!" The mystery woman who reeked of liquor and cigarette buts said as she groaned. Hold on!" She gripped onto a lone metal cord attached to the bullhead as-

"I got you!" Summer's voice said as the cable pulled the two of them began to hoist them up. The bullhead spun back allowing Jaune and the mystery woman a chance to right themselves as the were flung in the air like a yo-yo.

"That was close! Sorry about the bad luck there... my bad." The woman with pale skin short messy black hair and blood red eyes said as Jaune gripped her body for dear life. His small hands latching onto her his face buried in her chest as he clung to her desperately hoping she would keep him up-

"Don't drop me!" Jaune yelled as the woman let out a rough haughty laugh.  
"Don't worry kid I won't let you go ok?" The woman asked taking out a flask!? She took out a flask to Jaune's shock holding onto the weapon keeping them alive with one hand drinking with the other-

"Are you drinking!?"  
"Sure am!" She said taking a long swing of liquor making Jaune's head throb.  
"Who are you!?"

"Name's_ Qrowe Branwen! _Nice to meet you kid!" She said as Jaune groaned the day finally beating him as he sighed and passed out and let the darkness take him into its_ depths..._

* * *

**AN: OK! That's it! The first part of Hunter or bust! Like I said this is a story from the discord that is a CHYOA choose your own adventure! People vote on what Jaune does and I write it! If you like this story or want to be involved in making it? Ask me for a discord link and you can also get in! _Warning_. 18+ Discord. I pay rent in RWBY smut so expect to see the _other_ side of my writing so be warned! If you like Jaune smut and don't like to see him cheated on or killed you might find a home! But otherwise, it can get ... _interesting..._ Branwen out next and take care! **


	2. Trip in the woods

**AN: Here we go! The next part of the thank you CHYOA is finished! Take a look at Jaune's daily life in Patch as dictated by the lovely group of pure degenerates that live in my discord! Feel free to ask for an invite if you like what I like and are into some _heavy_ Jaune smut! 18+ only but as always! _Enjoy._**

* * *

When Jaune finally woke up, he was tired, his head hurt, and he felt like he was going to die.

_"Owwww._ My head..." Jaune whimpered in pain, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up his room. Jaune's room was average, to say the least, a single bid with a soft mattress twin pillows blue walls, metal floors a brown desk with a computer next to a bookshelf packed to the brim with other tomes and a side desk for other items.

All in all, it was the single best-kept part in the Branwen home where his new adopted mother Qrowe kept him. Although it was smaller than the one in the castle and had less protection from attacks, overall it was not statistically safe but functional nonetheless.

"I'm hungry." Jaune groaned as he got out of bed, his stomach growled as he yawned his feet lurched as he felt his feet touch the floor as he blinked off his sleep.

"Food. Need food." Jaune said as he fell out of his bed plastic bags crunched under his feet old wrappers snacks and junk from weeks of poor diets, and Qrowe's refusal slash inability to cook a meal that was not able to be microwaved or reheated, heralded his walk out of his room.

Jaune winced he really needed to get rid of the trash in this place, but that was for another time. One last heavy yawn left his mouth as he walked out of his room.

Jaune groaned the light of the hallway shined bright on his face Jaune walked out into the hall of his home light streaming in on his face he barely made it to the kitchen, the kitchen of the Branwen house was not much better than the rest.

The sink was full of dishes; the counter was piled high with plates and cups that were so thick with crud and residue from weeks past making Jaune sigh as he opened the fridge, flicking off the flake of old sauce as a meager sight greeted him.

"Well, at least we never starve," Jaune said as he opened the fridge. There was some food in it. Not overflowing like he was used to but not that little either. Jaune took out some and made a quick breakfast. He had what he usually did toast, meat from a week ago that was just going bad and some crackers.

The meal was meager crumbs compared to the castle, but Jaune loved it more than any meal he had had in that place, in there the food was to a prisoner and tasted like death here?

This meal tasted like freedom. As Jaune woofed down the meal, he saw a half opened bottle of liquor whiskey. Normally Qrowe did Not let him get near it, but she was asleep probably hung over, and would not notice some of it missing.

"She can't know and what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Jaune asked as he looked at the bottle before shaking his head.

"No need for that. I'll just go wake her up." Jaune said as he looked away from the liquor, he put his plate on the many other plates that were piled up high in the sink. Jaune sighed he did like having, but this was a mess!

"Cinder would have _tanned_ my hide if I made a mess of my room," Jaune said as he went to go wake her up. As Jaune walked through the small hall, he heard it a sound like a car engine backfiring, and the grinding of rocks filled his ears.

"She's snoring, great probably hung over," Jaune said, rolling his eyes as he entered her room. It was a struggle to force open a door blocked by a wall of old clothes.

"I! I'm ok! I am A-OK!" A lazy off sounding voice said as Jaune sighed. There she was! His adopted mother, Qrowe Branwen in her own bed surrounded by beer cans and bottles of liquor. All around her were old wrappers, food boxes, and just mess.

Qrowe snored loudly one hand clutching a bottle of whiskey half off the bed, her chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Why am_ I_ the one to clean?" Jaune asked as he walked inside the Crunch of plastic chips containers filled his ears as she shuddered.

"Is it too hard to ask you to clean once and again?" Jaune asked as he approached the snoring woman her mouth hung wide open a horrid wave of halitosis filled his nose as he reached out and shook her with all of his might.

"HEY!" Jaune yelled as his mother grunted in her sleep.

"Wazzat? Go away!"

"Hey! Come on! Get up!" Jaune shook Qrowe as she moaned, turning over in her bed as Jaune sighed. He knew that waking up Qrowe was almost a wasted effort as he pushed his mother on her shoulder.

"Five more minutes... I'm tired..."

"HEY!"

"Sleepy," Qrowe said as Jaune growled and yelled.

"Get up. _Old lady!_ Get up!" Jaune yelled as Qrowe let out a strained groan her head rising up as she gave Jaune the most irritated look like he had pissed on her grave.

"I'm not that old, you know?" Qrowe asked moaning as Jaune rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, you are now get up! We have to do things today!"

"Like what?"

"Cleaning!"

"Don't want to. Going to bed."

"No, you are not! Old Lady!-

"Kid I am not that old! I'm barely past thirty!"

"That's old!"

"No, it is_ not!"_

"Yes, it is!"

"You _brat!"_

_"Hag!"_

_"AHH!_ Fine! Let's start our day." Qrow asked as she got up Jaune blushed her bare chest spilled out Qrowe had a bad Habit of sleeping without a bra or top as Jaune blushed.

"Old lady! Your chest!"

"What about it? I got cheese puffs on them?" Qrowe asked shaking her top free making Jaune's face burn.

"NO! _They_ are showing!" Jaune said blushing not wanting to look at his mother's exposed chest. Adopted or not Qrowe was still a grown woman and Jaune wanted nothing to do with her this early in-

"So what? You've seen it a hundred times I still give you baths you know?" Qrowe asked yawning loudly, not seeing how Jaune's face turned bright red.

"I! Just get up!"

"Fine! Let's get started on what we do every day, with a healthy combination of activities for a mother and child!" Qrowe said as Jaune shook his head. It was a minor miracle or a major failing of the legal system that Qrowe had gained custody of Jaune.

The woman had gained custody of him through no more complicated means than being the one to carry him to the social service office, proving that she had a reliable income and being a huntress graduate from Beacon personally recommend by its head?

Well Qrowe was asked if she wanted a kid and a shrug was more than enough for the social worker to sign, and Jaune Arc Branwen was born. That and Summer _really_ did not need a third kid. She had enough going on as is.

'Alright! Ok, give me some time we can get on this, ok?" Qrowe said, shaking her head, why did _her_ kid have to be the damn early riser? Summer didn't have this problem.

_Why did my blonde have to be lazy?_ Qrowe thought as she sighed standing up, ignoring the blushing face of her adopted son.

"Wait... did you brush your teeth?"

"I... no?"

"Then get to the bathroom. You got to brush your teeth, you know?"

"I don't want to..." Jaune said, looking away from a faint blush on his face Jaune never liked to brush his teeth the bristles felt weird according to him as Qrowe sighed already regretting having to be a mom so early.

"Don't care. Bath. _Now._ Brush them, or I brush them for you, ok?"

"Fine," Jaune grumbled as Qrowe nodded.

"Good boy now let's get started," Qrowe said as she pushed her son into the bathroom.

* * *

Two minutes later she was brushing her teeth, her son next to her the two washing their faces side by side as they did their morning ritual.

"Spit!"

_Phatah! _Both spat at once Jaune and Qrowe spitting into the sink as they rubbed their face.

"Clean your mouth."

"Yes, mo-

_"Old lady." _

"Aww so cute. You want to call me mom." Qrowe teased as Jaune flushed and looked down.

"I did not!"

"Ah, my kid is a _Tsundere _so cute."

"Old lady! Stop it!" Jaune said blushing as she rubbed his head.

"Yeah, yeah let's get going. I got to eat, ok?"

"Then, training?"

"Sure, why not?" Qrowe said as the two of the washed their face and left the bathroom.

After that, Qrowe made her own breakfast. She had toast, eggs, and a fifth of whiskey.

"Why are you drinking this early?" Jaune asked frowning at his adopted mother as she smirked at him, taking another long swig as she wolfed down her breakfast.

"Because I have a smart-mouthed kid who wants to talk mess, ok? So back off." Qrowe said as she wolfed down her breakfast. The two put away their plates, adding two more to the pile of dishes that had yet to be washed and honestly...

"We are not going to wash the dishes, are we?"

"Nope. Not today." Qrowe said, taking her scythe Harbinger as Jaune paused going back to his room as he got his weapons.

Jaune walked up to his room, where he found his two weapons hand made crafted over the years.

"There you are," Jaune said, looking down to a small brown chest under his bed. Opening it with a flick of the silver locks the locks scanned his fingers, making sure it was him opening it, flying open to reveal Jaune's personal weapons. Twin silver pistols were inside. The twin weapons were about the best Jaune could do. Cinder had not approved of a lover that could fight back.

She had in effect _poisoned_ him when he was young, or small. She had Wat's develop a serum that would effectively nullify most in not all muscle growth in him and halved his adrenaline production capability. She needed a man that would listen to her not one that could potentially fight back if he got any ideas... So in the face of being far physically weaker than most people Jaune had stuck to range combat.

"Here you are, babies," Jaune said picking up his pistols_ Bang & Bust,_ the pride of his life as he smiled.

_Thud!_ There was a tink! On glass as Jaune looked up where his pet was.

"Oh, hey there what's up?" Jaune asked as a _tip! Tip!_ A small tipping sound came from Jaune's left as an empty aquarium-like container sat as Jaune aw a mass of black ink that slithered.

The Grimm parasite spoke spelling out the words on the wall of the small container custom built to house it, it stretched out to speak in it's think sinewy body fluids.

"You are up early," Jaune said as the thing trapped in the glass spoke to him.

**Good Morning Jaune. **The thing spelled out the letters as Jaune nodded.

"Good morning to you."

** Are you going training?**

"Yes, I am."

**When will you be back? **

"Later, one hour or four."

**O.K. I will wait for your return, I hope to see you soon. **The parasite spelled out each letter before flopping back down as Jaune nodded.

"Same here," Jaune said, putting his pistols in his pockets, taking his boosters putting them on his shoes as he gave himself a quick look in the mirror. Jaune had gotten older since he had arrived, with Qrowe.

"I Guess I am growing?" Jaune said as he looked into the mirror.

Time had passed since the escape Jaune was no, longer a child, or he was. Only ten years old still living with his adopted mother, Qrowe Jaune had barely aged a week.

The scar from his initial crash had never quite healed, leaving a long jagged line down his face. It started at the top of his forehead and ran down the entirety of his face leaving an end at the bottom of his left cheek. It was an ugly scar it still throbbed with pain if he focused on it. Jaune has grown tall but thin. The poison from Wat's kept his muscles down as he sighed.

"Time to get going. Jaune said as he left his room the parasite waved making a hand on the glass as Jaune left.

* * *

The training was fairly standard Jaune shooting dummies in the woods of Patch, after having a kid more or less Qrowe was forced to settle down. Opening up shop in downtown Patch getting an apartment and allowing Jaune some level of normalcy in his, life.

"There!"

"I got it!" Jaune fired two yellow bolts immolating the dummy as Qrowe smiled.

"Good work, kid! Maybe you got what it takes to make your old lady sweat, huh?" Qrowe asked, taking a sip of liquor Jaune paused as he smirked.

Jaune smirked.

"Old lady look out!"

"Don't call me old- Qrow ducked cut off the training dummy behind her exploded into a hundred pieces the energy bolt tore it in two as Jaune smirked.

"Hah! _Scared you!"_

"Brat! If I didn't love you, I'd put you through the damn tree!" Qrowe said, shaking her head as she sighed. Looking at the burned dummy as she grumbled.

"Fine! Fun's overtime to get the hell out of here." Qrowe said as Jaune nodded, walking up to his adopted mother as she sighed.

"Let's get you home before she starts to talk about your school life, ok?" Jaune winced she was not Qrowe's favorite person she was nice but when it came down to Jaune's school? Not that Jaune went to school Qrow the model of fine parenting that she was had not signed Jaune up for any classes in the three years since Jaune came to Patch.

She opted to each him from the safety of their own home. Homeschooling Jaune to the best of her own ability that despite what many and many people did think was not that bad.

Qrowe taught Jaune math science and just about every subject that he would need to learn in his life. And by this time Jaune was as well versed in all of them as any other child his age.

_More so but I will blame Wat's and Cinder for that._ Jaune thought Qrowe was nice but to give her too much slack was not good it would all go to her hea_d. Or her chest. _ Jaune thought as Qrowe took another swig of her liquor taking a deep gulp as she smirked.

"I'm here, old lady!"

"Fine! Let's get out of here. I am looking to blow off some steam." Qrowe called out from behind Jaune as the two began to leave the training area, walking side by side.

"Well now that we have our training done let's get the hell out of this damned place. I'm hungry for you?" Qrow asked hanging up Harbinger as she rolled her eyes yawning loudly as Jaune nodded putting up his guns as-

_Snap! _There was a snap of wood as Jaune and Qrowe looked up there was an Ursa, a major as they paused.

"Well, would you look at that? It looks like we got ourselves a Grimm, tell you what you want this one?" Qrowe asked Jaune nodded he needed to kill a Grimm eventually, and well, this was a good start?

"I got it, old lady.

"Hey! Knock that off you shit." Qrowe said yawning as Jaune walked up the monster roared the massive beast bellowed once the bear like Grimm growled as it began to charge! Running at Jaune full speed, Jaune took his time taking aim and firing. The monster died in a second its head melted into yellow slag as it fell hard with a _thump! _

"Well look at you ace. Good shot, kid." Qrowe said rubbing Jaune's head ruffling his air as Jaune flustered.

"Stop that! Leave my head alone!" Jaune said a slight blush creeping up on his face he complained but leaned in more as Qrowe sighed.

"You know for being a smart ass you are pretty cute when you want to, you know?" Qrowe asked Jaune looked away blushing as she sighed.

"Alright enough of that. Time to get some food wings?"

"Yes, please!"

"Good! Now let's eat!" Qrowe said as Jaune and her went out to eat.

* * *

The fact that Jaune and Qrowe had made it back into Vale without much incident was nice. The fact that Jaune was able to get his favorite meal of fries, barbeque chicken wings was also a significant plus.

"Do you always drink?" Jaune asked as Qrowe paid for the meal the woman shrugged taking another sip from her beer as she polished it off, downing the mug as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to be a shit?" She asked taking the last sips and leaving Jaune and Qrowe moved out of the sports bar walking back into the harsh Vale sun as-

"Qrowe!" Jaune and Qrowe froze the air's rising on their backs as they both let out a gulp.

_"Ah, shit."_

_"Here we go again," _Jaune said as the two turned as one, twin silver eyes locked onto them as-

"Summer-

"Qrowe!"

_"Older lady."_

Jaune said as Summer eeped! Skidding to a standstill looking like she had just been stabbed in her gut, the woman gaffed an affronted looked crossed her eyes as Jaune felt his head nuzzled as Qrowe laughed.

"Good one kid," Qrowe said fist bumping her adopted son as they banged knuckles, Summer's left eye twitched as she narrowed her gaze at the two.

"Jaune! That's not a nice thing to call your elders, you know?" Summer asked as she gave him an off-kilter grin balling her fists as she looked to Qrowe.

"Qrowe? Your son was just vulgar to me. What do you say?"

"Good work, kid. I'll get you candy for that."

"Nice," Jaune said as he pumped his fists Summer's eye began to twitch in another dangers fashion as she began to tetter on her feet.

"Qrowe! That is_ not _ a responsible way to raise a child, you know!" Summer asked giving Qrowe a withering stare that could have stipped the paint off a house. Qrowe ate it, like it was just another ray of sunshine and not a murderous glare, shrugging her shoulders as she sighed.

"Eh? Don't care."

"Don't care!? You son just called me an old lady!"

"I called you an older lady. Only she is my old lady."

"I'm younger than her!"

"Not according to my calendar."

"I! You ass! Jaune! What are you doing later on!? I know the Girls would want to see their cousin again!" Summer said a sickly sweet smile on her face. Jaune gulped a tremor of pure fear going through his body as he thought of dealing with them again...

"I would not like to see them-

"Come on! Qrowe! Shouldn't Jaune meet his cousins after school! Not that he goes to is."

"What? You think that might work?" Qrowe said pondering as Jaune frantically pulled on his mother's pants shaking his head vehemently to say no.

"Old lady! I don't want to-

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea. I'll take you up on it besides I have not seen Tai for a second." Qrowe said as Jaune groaned already whimpering going to that house where those... those... where They lived... Jaune was no fan of them no matter how much Qrowe or Summer Shipped them together.

"Ok kid! Time to move!" Qrowe said as Jaune _whimpered..._

* * *

After a brief journey to the woods of Patch Jaune was led inside a massive wooden house by Qrowe, She dragged him in kicking and screaming as-

"Girls! Jaune is here!" Summer said somehow keeping the vindication and smirk out of her voice as Jaune whimpered he didn't even have time to think before a blur of red slammed in him tackling him out of nowhere making Jaune scream.

_"GHA!"_

"Jaune's here!" A sharp chirpy voice said as Ruby tackled Jaune the young reaper slammed into Jaune pushing him to the floor sliding him halfway across the room as Jaune groaned.

_"Ruby!_ Please! Stop!" Jaune gagged as Ruby, his... cousin if you wanted to use that word loosely tackled him pinning him to the floor as Jaune choked!

Ruby instantly bombarded him with a series of questions rapid-fire bursts as Jaune struggled to keep up with her.

"Jaune! Jaune!? Did you bring any of your weapons!? Did you bring some guns for me to look at!? Did you!? Did you!?" Ruby asked silver eyes boring down into him as Jaune sighed.

Ruby was always like this; she loved guns, and Jaune had guns, and she was more than willing to drag Jaune up and down her stairs until she got what she wanted. Mainly for him to show her his weapons and her to glare gawk and in some cases drool on them.

"Ruby! Please stop! I-

"What's the matter, vomit boy? You are looking green, and you have not even stepped up to the plate yet!" A cock confident voice said as Jaune shuddered as the band of his existence, Yang Xiao-long spoke up. Jaune did not like Yang.

He did _not_ like her one bit. He did not like her long flowing blonde hair that was too flashy even for him. He did _not l_ike the stupid puns that she kept saying, he did not like how fucking strong she was and how she bullied him and he did not like how she fell the compulsive need to bully him choking him, putting him in headlocks and overall invading his personal space for no reason whatsoever!

"Yang, please-

"Aww let your older cousin get a hug!" Yang said, pulling Jaune and Ruby up in the air smothering him into her far to being for her age chest as Jaune gag as he soon found himself being pulled between two angry cousins.

"Yang! Let go! Jaune needs to show me his guns!"

"No way sis! He needs to help me learn to wrestle!" Yang and Ruby said both pulling Jaune by the arms making him cry out!

_"HELP!" _Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs. His arms threatened to be torn from their sockets! The lack of muscles in them made Jaune extra vulnerable to being pulled apart as Yang and Ruby began to yank him back and forth.

"Come with me, Jaune"!

"No with me!"

"Yang! Let go of him!"

"No way!"

"He's my friend!"

"He's mine too!"

"Am I either of your friends!?" Jaune asked as the girls ignored him.

"Jaune! Tell her you want to talk guns with me!"

"Jaune! Tell her that you want to wrestle with me! Come one; it will be perfect!" Yang said as Jaune felt his arms begin to bruise tears began to flow from his eyes-

_"RUBY ROSE! YANG XIAO-LONG!_ What do you two think you are doing!?" The furious voice of Summer said the older woman appearing yanking both of her daughters off of Jaune. Glaring daggers at them as she freed Jaune from their grips. Jaune instantly crawled behind Summer 's form. Clutching her legs as he dug his nails into her shaking like a leaf as Sumer growled at her daughters.

"Ruby! Yang! What do you have to say for your selves!?" Summer barked as Ruby and Yang whimpered the eleven and eight year old looking anywhere but there mother's eyes that glowered promising punishment as Jaune hid behind her leg.

_Oh dear, he is clutching again. He's not going to want to leave my side now. _Summer thought sighing ever since she rescued Jaune from the Vacuo wastes or he her Jaune was clingy to adults when he got into incidents with others his own age mainly Ruby and Yang.

"Well!? What were you doing with your cousin!?"

"I was just playing with him," Yang said, kicking her legs as Summer sighed.

"Yang, did Jaune sound like he wanted to play with you?"

"No..."

"Then what do you do when someone does not want to play with you?"

"You leave them alone."

"Good! Now Ruby?" Ruby quaked not used to seeing her mother angry and eager to calm that anger as soon as she could.

"Ruby Rose, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I"m sorry Jaune... I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Good! Now both of you go on time out."

"What!?"

"Mom!"

"No, buts! Five minutes or else!" Summer barked as both girls sighed following their mom's advice coming to a corner as Summer sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Jaune they like you! You are their good friend, and you do forgive them?"

"No. But I do not have much choice now do I?"

"You are an _angsty_ child, you know?" Summer asked as she walked back to the kitchen Qrowe was half down a bottle of whiskey as Summer sighed.

"In case you didn't know! Your nieces just manhandled your son!"

"He can take care of himself!" Qrowe said as Summer sighed bending down to Jaune as she gave him her best mom of the year smile.

"Jaune do me a favor give them a chance ok? They are not all bad." Summer said smiling as Jaune moaned.

Jaune new that he was going to make a wrong choice, he knew that what he was going to say was probably going to get him killed in some way or another but it was one or the other, and either option he was _screwed._

"I... I'll go hang out with Yang..." Jaune groaned as he heard a yes! From the other part of the room as he also heard a small whimper as Ruby looked down her silver eyes beginning to tear up as Ruby cried.

_Oh, fuck me now I look like the bad guy..._ Jaune thought as Summer sighed.

"Ruby! Cookies?" If Ruby had any bad feelings, they left in a moment as she gasped.

"Yes, please!" Ruby zoomed over to her mom as Jaune did a funeral march dreading every step as he walks to a grinning Yang. The girl was missing a front tooth, and her chest was insanely big for a girl her age.

_Puberty hit you like a deathstalker, huh? _Jaune thought as Yang licked her lips.

"Ok, Jaune! You ready to Yang around cuz?"

"Why do you talk?" Jaune asked before Yang put him in a headlock, ignoring his squawks of protest as she dragged him outside.

"Yang! Play NICE! "

"I will tell mom! Promise!:" Yang said as she looked down to Jaune and smirked.

"Heh! Don't worry_ Cuz! _I'm going to put you in the ringer! But not too bad, ok? I don't want to hurt my family, ya know?" Yang said with a small hint of red on her cheeks, blushing a bit and showing a surprising amount of control for herself, really any amount of self-control was a god damned miracle of an act and Jaune was not just sure of how to take it.

But he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth that is. If Yang had picked today of all today's to become mature, then this would work out just fine.

"Ok... so what do you want to do today?" Jaune asked curiously he did not know what Yang wanted from him and was just trying to make this go as smoothly and as painlessly as possible-

"Simple! We wrestle!" Yang said as she tackled Jaune! Pinning him to the grass in one fell swoop!

Jaune let out a startled yelp! Yang easily overpowered him, forcing him on his back and locking his head into the side of her armpit. Jaune spat and struggled his face smashed into her large chest; he choked as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs before Yang lifted him up and slammed him on his back!

Jaune let out another loud yelp! Of pain, the air was driven from his lungs, his back cracking! As Yang pile derived her cousin with no remorse.

"AH! Yang! Please!? Gentle?!" Jaune said as Yang laughed straddling his chest, forcing him down with ease. Jaune yelped his body being compressed as Yang's heavier frame that actually developed muscles and mass forced him down.

"What? You don't think this is gentle!? How about this?" Yang asked, pulling his legs up and twisting them like a corkscrew. Jaune screamed in pain! His legs felt like there were being torn off as-

_"Old lady_! HELP!" Jaune screamed as-

"You asked for Yang! And stop calling me old! I'm not that old dammit!" Qrowe hissed back from the window laughing her ass off as her son was twisted like a pretzel in front of her.

"Yang!? Are you playing nice with Jaune!?"

"She sure is Sum! Jaune is just a baby!" Qrowe replied with a shit eating grin getting a thumbs up from Yang and a middle finger from Jaune in the process.

_"Traitor! _You AH!" Jaune screamed he felt his legs Twisted again as he clawed the ground in a desperate attempt to save his lower body from being turned into a pretzel!

"Yang! Please!"

"Oh don't worry Cuz~ This is just the start!" Yang said her missing tooth is making her words lisp as Jaune whimpered...

After that Jaune was put in a Variety of wrestling positions by Yang all painful and all embarrassing, Piledrives, leg splits, Full Nelson's, Suplexes, Ankle splitters those were the worse, Jaune felt like he was being bent in four before finally having enough!

"OK! That's it!" Jaune yelled as Yang laughed, letting her cousin up as she winked at him.

"What's wrong, Jaune? You going to fight back? Give it your best shot!" Yang said, charging Jaune as he took a deep breath.

_"You_ asked for this," Jaune said, waiting standing still until Yang leaped at him before clicking his heels together twice.

"I Got you!"

"Nope. But I have you." Jaune said as soon as Yang slammed into him, there was a _whoosh_ of air, flames came from his feet, and Yang screamed.

"Jaune!? JAUNE!? What's happening!?" Yang asked as she was flying!?

Jaune's shoes had fire coming out from them as he smirked. Years studying under Wat's had left him with a fairly sound grasp of mechanical engineering, and one of the chief concerns Jaune had was since he was physically diminished he needed to be able to get away from enemies' before they got to him and what better way to be able to fucking fly?

"Jaune!?" Yang squeaked her confidence gone Jaune lifted her up her body clung on to him for dear life she screamed bloody murder as Jaune flew up taking to the Tallest tree he could find making her jump off his body in a panic desperately clinging to the tree branch-

"Jaune!"

"This isn't so funny now, right?" Jaune asked as Yang shook like a leaf on the breeze.

Jaune looked at Yang for a second his feet hovering his legs shaking a bit as he eyed his cousin with an irritated look.

"What's wrong, Yang? You don't look so good now?" Jaune asked as Yang panicked crying as she held onto the tree for dear life.

"Jaune!?_ HELP! PLEASE!"_

"I don't know... you were pretty rough with me... maybe I should let you stay?" Jaune asked as he began to float away, leaving Yang as she yelped!

"Jaune! WAIT!" Jaune paused smirking liking how Yang looked now more submissive and pliable; he took some joy in her pain before sighing. Jaune was not that mean as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Hold onto me, ok?" Jaune asked, floating up to Yang she jumped onto Jaune's back making him gag! She wrapped her arms on his neck like a boa constrictor making Jaune gag!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I will never forget this!" Yang said as Jaune sighed his neck being choked roughly as he escorted Yang to the floor. As soon as they touched the grass, Yang fell on her hands and knees, kissing the grass as she whimpered.

"OH sweet ground! Thank you!"

"Look, are you better?" Jaune asked as Yang blushed coughing one as she stood up dusting off her yellow top as she blushed brightly.

"Yes... thank you."

"There was that so hard?"

Jaune asked as Yang took a deep breath before speaking.

"I... Thank you... I was really scared... I don't like heights..." Yang said as Jaune felt an odd stab of guilt in his chest. He did not want Yang to be in pain, and he felt like a dick for letting her sweat as much as he did. Yang blushed brightly looking down as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's fine ok?"

"I... you are pretty reliable, you know? I didn't think you could be trusted..."

"Great. Now I feel good."

"I! I'm sorry ok!"

"If you say so..."

"I DO! I can prove it tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight! Me and Ruby are going on an adventure! Come with us!"

"Don't want to." Jaune deadpanned he had literally hundreds of other ideas of what to do besides spending time with Yang and Ruby for a night they had enough sleepovers as is and-

"PLEASE! If you do this, I'll let you do my hair!"

"I don't want to do your hair."

"I'll give you a back rub!:"

"No. Yang, you can't bribe me-

"What about this!?" Yang asked her face flustered as she took Jaune by his shoulders, the young girl gripping his arms as Jaune paused.

"Yang? What are-

_Wet_ Something soft and wet pressed on Jaune's lips Yang kissed him... his first kiss taken from him Yang pressed her lips to a stunned Jaune, breaking it with a wet _pop! _

"There! Now, do you want to calm down?" Yang asked smirking playfully.

Jaune felt his face turn the color of Ruby's cloak his jaw dropped so hard and so fast that Jaune was shocked that it did not simply fall off his face. The fact that it was connected to his upper jaw kept his lower one on by a hair.

"I... I... what?" Jaune asked stuttered his face a mess his body shaking in fear his eyes wide as saucers as Yang grinned.

"Oh? You liked that, did you? I had a feeling you would Cuz." Yang said as she winked at him her lilac eyes blinking as Jaune flushed his face red as a beet as-

"Jaune! Stop trying to have incest and come inside!"

"What's incest, mom?"

_"QROWE! _Children! Besides, they are not even related!" Summer said as Jaune flushed his cheeks beet red his ears pounding with blood Yang kissed him, Yang kissed him, Yang kissed HIM! Jaune was about to pass out from sheer shock as-

"Come on, lover boy. Let's get you inside K?" Yang asked still blushing as she pulled Jaune inside his mouth wide open as Jaune looked like he was about to faint...

"Aunt Qrowe!"

"Yeah, Firecracker? What's up?"

"Can Jaune sleepover tonight! PLEASE!"

"What? Do you want to put the moves on your cousin already? Nice." Qrowe said flashing her a pair of finger guns Yang blushed bright red looking down as-

"Hey! No fair! I did not get to play with him!" Ruby pouted as Jaune still shell shocked gagged.

"Well, kiddo? You want to hang out with your cousins-

"NO!" Jaune shouted just as Qrowe knew he would Jaune did not do well with social interactions, especially when he felt he was wrong-footed.

"Look. If you say yes I'll take you to see _her_ today ok?" Qrowe asked Jaune did a 180. His face turned into a bright loopy smile as he jumped in the air.

"Really!? You mean it, mom!?"

"What happened to the old lady? I'm a mom now?" Qrowe teased Jaune blushed as-

"She's not so good... what's so great about _her_?" Yang huffed, turning her face pouting jealousy showing in her face.

YES! I'll sleep over if I can see her" Jaune said as-

"OW!" Jaune yelped Yang punched Jaune hard in his arm. The older girl huffed, shaking her hair as she stormed off past him.

"Jerk!" Yang hissed as Summer sighed rolling her eyes ass he looked at Qrowe.

"Please teach your son about women, ok?"

"Eh, I like him like this. He's cute when he's not that smart."

"Hey!" Jaune complained as Qrowe rubbed his head before taking him out.

"Come on, kid time to go." She said as Jaune said by to Yang, Summer, and Ruby walking with Qrowe as he went to go see _her._

* * *

"Jaune! Come on!" Qrowe said as Jaune gulped he had done his BEST! Put on his best clothes gelled back his hair and had his fanciest pair of clothes on as-

"Kid... you do know she does _not_ care about how you look right?" Qrowe asked as Jaune pouted.

"But I do! I need to look cool for her!" Jaune said as Qrowe sighed.

"Jaune... you look..."

"Kid be lucky you look _cute,"_ Qrowe said as Jaune's face fell he let out a small whimper at the knowledge that he was not cool as Qrowe knocked on a large black door. The downright onyx looking door shook as Qrowe slammed on it as-

_Click!_ The door opened as a woman stepped out, Jaune gulped but stood his ground not wanting to show her weakness.

"Qrowe."

"Raven."

"You have brought your son?"

"Yes I brought my son," Qrowe said as Raven Branwen Jaune's technical aunt walked out. Tall almost seven feet eyes just like her sisters. Raven was like Qrowe but instead of being lean she packed on the muscle. And her very presence cast a wave of fear down Jaune's spine as she glared down at them.

"Well come in... I guess? I can't kick my sister out." Raven said as she waved them in Qrowe smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Jeez sis glad you love me," Qrowe said as her and Jaune walked in what looked like a dammed castle. Stone floors and ceiling all black furniture blood red lights this whole house Reeked of edge as-

"Jaune? Is that you?" Jaune froze his breath caught in his chest his heartbeat began to triple as he saw her. A literal_ angel_ made flesh, the single most beautiful woman on the face of Remnant looked down at him.

She was tall, wearing a plaid skirt, and a short white top. Her long black hair tied in a neat but eyes yellow like the fading sun and radiating pure kindness looked down to him as Jaune gulped.

"H... Hi _Vernal..."_ Jaune said his crush the love of his life, and his future wife of his Vernal Branwen smiled as-

"Ok, you two Jaune go flirt with her in her room ok?"

"Mom!"

"Hah, got you to call me mom," Qrowe said as she left a blushing Jaune alone with a calmly smiling Vernal who coughed.

"Well come on Jaune Let's go to my room." The five year senior to Jaune said, making him blush.

"Ok," Jaune said as Vernal led him to her room a literal ocean of pink stuffed animals plushies and every cute thing he could think of as he followed her inside.

"So Jaune what do you want to do now?" The angle of his life asked making Jaune flutter.

Jaune took a deep breath, taking his time to gulp loudly Vernal was an angle made flesh, the definition of human perfection. She could do no wrong, and she was perfect in every way, shape, and form!

"Jaune? What's wrong, you look tired." Even her voice was like a fight from the heavens! Jaune wanted to swoon to break out his poetry that he did practice when the old lady was not looking.

_Qrowe does not understand the finer things in life! I am mature, not angsty!_ Jaune thought as he coughed once. Making sure to gulp down the lump in his throat.

"Vernal!" Jaune squeaked his voice had to pick this moment to crack, sounding like he had swallowed a rat as Jaune wanted to bash his skull in with a brick and die.

_Stupid! Stupid! Now she's going to hate you-_

"Yes, Jaune? What is it?" Vernal in her _infinite_ wisdom was still smiling Jaune took a deep breath as he prepared to ask her for the biggest request of his whole life.

"Do you want to go to the movies!?" Jaune blurted it was so stupid that it would fail he knew it would fail Vernal was an angle made flesh!

"Sure. I would love to." Vernal said as Jaune fought the urge to pass out and fain as Vernal curtseyed to him as his Wildest dreams came true...

* * *

After Jaune Scraped his jaw off the floor and Qrowe had laugher her ass off at his blushing face she did give him money for the movie though. Jaune had lost all his doctored accounts after he ran away from Salem. And even if he _did _launder money on the weekends form the SDC he was still relatively broke.

As they walked Vernal even Took his hand holding his arm like a real girlfriend making Jaune's face go beet red as he began to sweat like a stuffed pig.

After that and the fact that Jaune held hands! He held HANDS With a girl! A beautiful older girl! So much more mature than Yang, no puns of painful wrestles and calm like a serene rive, unlike the hyper Ruby who looked and acted like she put cocaine and meth in her cookies. Soon Jaune was in front of the movie selection was critically important, and it set the tone that would define the date!

"So Jaune what movie do you want to go see?" Vernal asked as Jaune paused.

There were many choices in life, but one of this type was not a hard one to see but in this case? Well, the choice was _simple. _

**Horror Carnival Canines **_**III**_Was the name of the movie and Jaune was sure that this was going to be the day he finally showed Vernal his manly side...

H_AH! Take that! _

_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET BACK! GET BACK! AHH NO! - _

"_Aie!"_ Jaune leaped into the side of Vernal the boy shaking with fear. As he felt the soft side of Vernal rub on his cheek.

"There, there," Vernal said, rubbing Jaune's head as he whimpered she had an older sisterly look on her face as Jaune whimpered. He was screwing up!

_Stupid! How can I do this!? She thinks I am such a loser!_ Jaune bemoaned his luck he was terrified!

The terrifying clown cannibals and their demonic hellhounds that made Manfred look almost cuddly in comparison. Jaune whimpered as he felt like he was finally losing any hope of dating Vernal!

_Dammit! I need an idea! Come on, Jaune think! _ Jaune thought as he desperately tried to salvage this situation!

_Nothing ventured nothing gained, if I can't take a risk then I do not deserve a reward _Jaune thought as he took a deep breath briefly ignoring the screams of the half-naked women that was having her guts ripped out by a large clown with knives for fingernails. Putting the nightmare fuel away for later Jaune stretched out his right arm as-

"Now burn!" A clown screamed as its eyes flashed orange. For a brief, horrifying moment, Jaune was reminded of Cinder as he leaped.

"AHH!" Jaune screamed pushing his head into Vernal's side leaning into the air as-

"There, there. Is it just a movie see? I'm right here." Vernal said, putting her arm over his shoulder. Making Jaune feel like the woman as Vernal began to comfort him.

"There you go all better." She cooed as Jaune flushed his operation to look cool shot in the foot as he sighed and just enjoyed having Vernal cuddle him for the rest of the flick…

Jaune learned many things that day. One. He was not as brave as he thought he was.

Two. Vernal had _very _soft breasts, Jaune had spent half the movie with his face pressed into her chest, making himself blush as he was finally able to get close to Vernal! Even if it was not in the way that he had thought it was something! And three, blood tasted like iron.

_"FATAH!_" Jaune coughed up a wad of blood already regretting his life choices.

It was one thing to make himself look like a fool in the movies, but this? When he and Vernal were walking home, a group of less than scrupulous young men approached them, forcing them into an alley s Jaune learned just what it felt like to get a beatdown.

"Stay down!" A man yelled Jaune groaned his face throbbing he thought he could deafen Vernal but came to the realization that if he did fight back with weapons, he would end up probably killing the men. Jaune was no murderer.

Sure he killed Grimm, but his Goal in life was to be a hunter to save people not to harm them so when he was now getting his ass beat by three semi-grown men Jaune was just wondering why life hated him-

"Stop," Vernal spoke for the first time initially too stunned to do anything, but after seeing Jaune getting hurt bleeding on the ground, she spoke up the calm teenager walking in front of Jaune as-

"The hell are you?"

"Beat it, kid! We'll get to you later on-

"Jaune. I want you to go behind the alley. Wait there until I come for you, ok?"

"Hey, kid! We are talking to you!" The man said as Vernal just sighed.

"But Vernal-

"No buts do this for me ok?" Vernal asked as Jaune groaned one eye so swollen it was almost shut.

"Don't ignore us!"

"O-ok."

"Good now go. I have business to attend to." Vernal said as Jaune ran, leaving her behind before he began to tear his hair out!

_FUCK! I left her!?_ She needs my help! Jaune thought as he turned on a dime-

_But she told us she had it... _Jaune froze he needed to act Now. Vernal said she would be fine but three on one?

Jaune was many many things but one to leave behind his crush was not one of them.

_Oh to hell with this! Here goes nothing!_ Jaune thought as he ran forward sprinting past the alley.

"I'm coming Vernal! I'm-

_Whack!_ the sound of something wet and thick whacking followed by what could only be described as the harsh wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air Jaune paused for a moment the sounds of a watermelon being split open filled the air as-

_Gah_! Jaune ran into something soft? Something warm soft and white filled his face as he ran headfirst into Vernal's chest, the older teen walked out of the alley without so much as a scratch on her as she paused.

"Jaune? Didn't I tell you to wait on the other side?" Vernal asked her voice the same perfect angelic tone; her features pure and unharmed. Vernal, looked just as radiant in her plaid top and skirt as before as Jaune paused.

"But you!-

"I remember telling you to wait behind the alley."

"You were in trouble! I had to help you!"

"Do I look like I am in trouble with you?" Vernal asked, opening her arms wide showing not a scratch on her perfect lightly tanned skin.

"N-no you don't..."

"Good boy now follow me and let's go home, ok?" She asked taking Jaune's hand in her own making him blush as-

_Click! _Something fell on Jaune's neck; the boy paused as he picked up something small white and hard in his hand.

_A tooth?_ Jaune thought as what looked like no; it was a human tooth had fallen on his neck-

"Oh, I'm sorry about that let me," Vernal said as she took the tooth and put it in a small, pocket in her blouse where Jaune swore he saw a pile of freshly acquired human teeth. Now that he thought about it the bullies were nowhere to be seen...

"Vernal? Where did you get a tooth?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-

"I said don't' worry about it," Vernal said her beautiful smile looked less pure and more like something a bit more demonic as Jaune gulped as she pulled him along...

* * *

After that _incident, _Vernal held Jaune by the hand the entire way home. Making the boys wildest dreams come tire as he swore he had died and gone to heaven. After that, he was grateful that she explained his injuries to his mother, and aunt, Raven was oddly proud with him but Qrowe-

"Holy shit! Kid?! Are you ok?!" Qrowe fell to her knees nine of her usual lazy demeanor present as she ran her hands on Jaune's face, a cut ran down one cheek, and one eye was badly bruised-

"Little shits! I swear when I find them they are going to regret this!"

_Oh great, she's worrying again._ Jaune thought as the rare good mom Qrowe was about to come to the forefront and probably smother him with love and attention.

"_Oh my!_ Move Qrowe let me help. Here you go Jaune have some ice ok?" A calm voice said as a man dressed in nothing but a skimpy pair of tight black workout pants and a pink apron that said, Please do something to the cook on it pressed a bag of ice to his face. Jaune sighed as the man who was despite dressing as some type of maid in one of Qrowe's lazy day section was Insanely muscled, really it was like he began packing on muscle and forgot to say when!

Tai Yang was an _interesting _man, to say the least, hunter, house husband and the only case of a man being fought over in a custody battle between two adult women as if he was a child. The results ensued up with him spending weeks with Raven but weekend and non-denomination holidays with Summer.

How this happened to a grown man was something Jaune liked to call don't argue with the woman with lightning coming from her face…

"Are you ok kid?! Do you need to see a doctor-

"Oh, he is fine, Qrowe! You worry too much! There we go all better!" The poster child for all stay at home dads applied inset first aid dressing his cuts and more or less being a nurse or the year.

After that, Qrowe quickly took her kid home as she got him prepared for his sleepover as Jaune was getting his Bags packed a tapping sound called him. The parasite was speaking.

**Where are you going? **The thing asked as Jaune paused.

"Sleepover why?"

**Can I come?**

"You want to come with me? Outside?"

**Y E S.**

"I don't know..." Jaune paused he did not like taking the parasite outside it could raise too many questions as to what the hell it was, Qrowe was convinced a science project gone right and not a mass-produced bioweapon from one of the most brilliant minds on Remnant.

E? The thing spelled out the letters and somehow looked oddly sympathetic as Jaune sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But do not cause any problems ok?"

**I promise.**

"I better not," Jaune said, walking up, pressing a button making the parasite slither into a special clear container like an egg.

"I hope you are good."

**I will be.** The thing spelled as jaune sighed putting it in his pocket as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok... let's go," Jaune said as they left the room.

* * *

Jaune paused he took a second to stop in front of Summer's house, Qrowe paused, with him cocking her head as she took a swig from her flask.

"Something up, kid?" Qrowe asked as Jaune took a deep breath before latching onto her leg. Wrapping his arms around her leg, making the woman chuckle as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, you can be cute when you want to be, you know?"

"Shut it! Old lady!" Jaune hissed blushing as Qrowe rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww, you are cute." Qrowe rubbed Jaune's head, making him blush Jaune ran off as Summer opened to door barreling past her as Qrowe called for him to wrap up! Before Summer began to beat her with the pommels of her swords.

Jaune did not get far in the house almost as soon as he stepped foot the same red meteor slammed into him and began to drag him up the stairs.

"Ruby!? Let go!" Jaune hissed as Ruby easily and with almost no difficulty dragged Jaune up the stairs the smaller younger girl dragged him and his secret parasite upstairs before finally locking the door to her room with a _click!_

"HAH! Alone!" Ruby said her silver eyes gleaming with joy, Jaune groaned he wanted to get away from Ruby but he was in Summer's house he was going to be sleeping with one of the girls if not both of them. Unless Summer offered him a spot, Tai was not here for the night maybe that would work? Better than being squeezed to death by them.

_"AH! _I have been waiting for you all day! I missed my chance to hang out with you in the day but now!? We have all night!" Ruby said as she spun Jaune in a circle, even younger than him, she could literally lift him off the ground spinning him as Jaune yelped!

"Ruby! Let me go!" Jaune yelled as Ruby as always ignored him and spun him even faster making him groan.

"You know what I like about you, Jaune? I like how I'm stronger than you! Yang always pushes me around when we play! But when I'm with you, I can call the shots!" Ruby chirped as Jaune resisted the urge to hit her with a heavy object for one it would be wrong Ruby was irritating, not worth harming. Two and the real reason was that Ruby could easily beat him down.

"Because you are stronger than me?"

"Yeah! When I'm with you, I feel safe and..., and I like that." Ruby said a small blush on her face as Jaune felt his heart thump Ruby was cute when she was calm maybe in a few years she could be in the shadow of Vernal and-

"So! I have so many games I want to play with you! We can have a tea party! Dress up! Or tv! What do you want to do first!?" Ruby asked eyes gleaming as Jaune groaned as didn't want to play with Ruby he wanted to just go to bed but... he was in her house this was her life... he could be nice...

"Ok, Ruby, we can play a game or three," Jaune said as Ruby let out a squeak!

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! Yang never plays with me anymore! I can't wait to play!" Ruby said as she began to drag Jaune away... for the next two hours, Jaune was subject to a... variety of games.

From dressing up as a princess to having Ruby play doctor one of the more interesting educational games as Jaune was able to give her a crash course in biology training from Wat's kicking in.

* * *

After that, they watched movies, ate ice cream with Jaune still in a pink dress covered in sloppy make up a sight that Summer and Yang had taken dozens of pictures of much to his dismay.

In the end, it ended with Ruby saying thank you and a kiss on the cheek after that, another seemingly recurring event that made the boy feel awkward he wanted Vernal to put her lips on him, not Ruby and most certainly not Yang.

The only exceptions were Qrowe who he begrudgingly allowed, he was rather starved for genuine affection even drunken affection was worth something and Summer would just force it.

As the night went on and after the girls had calmed Jaune was itchy, Jaune started to feel off he felt restless scared and above all dissatisfied. Something was wrong with him he was not feeling right and Summer with her evil mother eyes picked up on it in a heartbeat.

"Jaune... missing Qrowe? How about you call your mom, huh? Talk to her before bed?" Summer saw through Jaune in a second as he looked away the last thing he wanted to do was let Summer know she was right, but...

Somehow, someway that _drunken, sloth slob _of a woman had worked her shambling hands into his heart and spending any amount of time let alone a night without her made him have pause...

Jaune gave Summer a look before pausing taking her up on offer; Summer dialed Qrowe as Jaune gulped the phone rang once twice before it was picked up.

_Hello? Sum? Something up with the kid?_ Qrowe's tired gravelly voice that was somehow rough and feminine sounding filtered through the receiver as he gulped.

"I... hey old lady..." Jaune said as Qrowe paused the woman, not responding as she waited.

_Kid? That you? Something up?_ Qrowe asked Jaune felt a knot from ins his gut a lump formed in his throat as he began to whimper.

_Kid? You ok?_

"I... I was just checking in on you... making sure that you got to be without dying of a heart attack or tripping in the bath again" Jaune tried he really did try to sound aloof but a harsh gentle laugh carried through the mic.

_Oh? Is that it? You sure you just don't call because you missed your old lady?_

"That's not it! I... I just...-

_I miss you too, kid, don't feel too bad. _Qrowe cut off Jaune as he paused an angered look on his face.

"That's not fair." Jaune pouted as Qrowe laughed.

_Don't worry about me kid but really. If you don't want to stay at Summer's just tell me and I'll come to pick you up K?_

"But what about the deal? I got to see Vernal-

_Forget about that. Do you want to come home or not?_ Qrowe asked all humor missing from her tone. She was using her mom voice that she saved only for when she was deathly serious about something making Jaune sigh.

"I... I want to stay-

_Then relax, I'll pick you up first thing in the morning, ok?_

"I... Ok..."

_Good. Have a good time don't give Summer too much trouble, love you Jaune. _Qrowe said using that word. Jaune hated when someone anyone said they l- The _L_ word he did not like how it made him feel like hurling and smiling like a fool at the same time as he gulped.

"I love you too," Jaune said quickly before hanging up blushing only to crash into a Cheshire smiling Summer.

"Older lady!?"

"You really are cute when you blush." Summer said, pinching his nose as he whimpered.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jaune hissed batting her hand away as she giggled.

"You are cute! But really if you want to sleep with me just ask, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, you know?" Summer asked rubbing his head with one hand as Jaune paused.

He didn't want to sleep with Summer, but it was either her, Yang or Ruby... or he could go solo... he didn't like that idea as solo mean on the couch and sleeping without someone down the hall did not sit well with him even with the parasite to keep him company.

Jaune paused, he blushed once and nodded.

"Can... can I sleep with you?" Jaune asked, not looking Summer in the eye the elder woman smiled an easy smile as she grinned.

"Of course you can, let me put the girls to be and we can rest, ok?" Summer asked her motherly intentions leaking out as Jaune nodded.

"Ok." He said as he held out his hand that Summer took in hers.

"There that's a good boy how about a shower?" Summer asked as she pulled Jaune away.

After that Jaune was bathed Summer washed him personally scrubbing every part of him in the shower saying she didn't know if she could trust him to clean behind his ears.

After some awkward bath times, Jaune was in bed in his blue pajamas with Beowulf's on them. Stretched out hand me downs from his time with Cinder, Summer kissed his ear as she smiled.

"Good night, Jaune. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Summer..." Jaune said as he let the woman hug him as he began to drift off.

* * *

Jaune's sleep was interrupted by the tapping of glass; his parasite was waking him up, Jaune squirmed the need to use the bathroom riling him up as he struggled out of Summer who tried to keep him in a Death Grip.

"Jaune? Where are you going?" Summer asked wearily as Jaune yawned.

"Bathroom."

"Ok. Hurry back." She said as Jaune left the bed as the boy relieved himself as the parasite began to speak.

**Jaune?**

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked yawning as the Parasite began to form into letters.

**There is someone close.** The thing said as twin soft knocks were heard.

"The hell is that?"

**The door,** the thing said as Jaune tiptoed to the door opening it and-

"Yang?" Jaune asked as Yang? Was in front of the door dressed in her day clothes, a pair of hiking boots, a brown jacket and pants on as she smirked.

"You ready!?"

"Ready for what? It's two am?"

"We are going on an adventure!" Yang said, gripping Jaune by the neck, pulling him out as he yelped!

* * *

Jaune was soon with Yang armed as he usually was trekking through the fucking forest of Patch as he really wished he built a stunning part of his guns as Yang proved herself to be just enough of an irritant to warrant a stunning but not enough to be killed outright, so far.

"Yang!? Where the hell is we going!?" Jaune asked as Yang pulled him forward, Jaune was with Yang the shadows closing in long finger likes shadows enclosed on them as-

"Simple! My mom... my real mom thinks I'm weak! I'm going to show her that I am strong!"

"I... how will this do that?" Jaune asked as he moaned he was tired cold and pissed off-

"Simple! We get to kill some Grimm!" Yang said as Jaune gulped. He had killed some Grimm but going hunting? That was a bit... much even for him.

"Yang... is that a good idea?"

"Of course! You saved me from the tree earlier and with your guns and my looks? We can do anything!"

There was a saying that misery loved company, but this was ridiculous.

"Did we have to bring Ruby?" Jaune asked as he, not Yang, pulled the wagon with the sleeping Ruby resting on it. Ruby had tucked herself in a small blanket and was sucking on her thumb as they moved in the underbrush Yang laughed, shaking her head as she grinned.

"She wants to be a huntress one day, so she needs some hands-on experience! What better way than with us her family?" Yang asked as Jaune heard the tapping of glass, he took his free hand pulling out a part of the glass as the parasite began to speak.

**I do not trust her.** The Parasite spelled out in its capsule as Jaune sighed.

"We will be ok."

** I still to not trust her.**

"Well, I do so calm down," Jaune said as he put it away, the three of them walked for another ten minutes in the gloom, and doom Yang's cherry mood and Ruby's light snores filled the air before they reached what looked like a small red log cabin?

"This is it! Come on Mom said that Grimm are around here!"

"Yang this is dangerous." The cabin was clearly abandoned no one had been here in years meaning that they were alone with no help and-

"So what? Don't be a chicken, ok?" Yang asked as Jaune moaned his arms were burning from carrying Ruby so much as Yang led him to the cabin.

"Ok! Now let's just-

_"DOWN!" _Jaune yelled his gun flashed up in his hand he fired once Yang opened the door, and a pair of beady eyes appeared behind her, Jaune fired before he could think.

"DOWN!" Jaune fired hitting the Beowulf in one shot killing it instantly as-

"Hell yeah! Jaune you did it!" Yang shouted pumping her fists the Grimm turning to dust behind her as Ruby roused behind Jaune.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked drowsily rubbing her eyes waking up to the sound of gunfire and Yang's cheers as Jaune paused as one Grimm died but the snap! Of a tree branch altered him to many more red eyes appeared all around them and-

"Jaune? Where are we?" Ruby asked as-

"We are surrounded," Jaune said as Grimm bean to cluster out of the woods, and he gulped...

It happened so quick Jaune never had time to react, one second he was standing with Ruby telling to calm down the next? He was in the middle of the woods gun in each hand, firing like a mad man! Jaune pulled the triggers of both guns as fast as he could, but it was no use, the Grimm kept coming!

He was trying to keep Yang and Ruby safe, but even he knew that it was an effort in futility.

_SHIT! SHIT! What are we going to do!? _Jaune thought his weapons flashed illuminating the night every shot killed an Ursa or Beowulf but-

"Jaune!" Yang screamed the girl blubbering curled up in a ball fat tears falling from her face as an Ursa stood over her claws raised to strike down and=

"Jaune help!"

"Jaune!?" Ruby yelled the bawling girl cling to his side, Jaune froze, if he went to help Yang he would have to stop shooting if he did that the Grimm would swarm and Ruby would die.

I can take the hit... If I take the hit I'll be hurt but Yang will be ok, and I can keep shooting! Jaune reasoned he could take a hit for Yang, but that would hurt and might kill him-

"Jaune!_ Help!_" Yang yelled as Jaune made his choice.

Well, in the end, the question was answered before Jaune even could make it. He was here to be a hunter, his entire life's goal was to be a hunter and what do hunter's do when someone is in danger? They make a leap of faith to save them regardless of their own devices.

"Yang! Get down!" Jaune pushed her out of the way killing two Beowulf types that would have gutted Ruby as-

The sound of ripping meat filled the air, Jaune let out a silent scream as his body was lit on fire.

The boy screamed at the top of his lungs his body was cleaved The Ursa stuck almost splitting him in half! There was an Oum awful splat of tearing meat then bone as Jaune fell back he heard a Crack! of glass breaking as the monster struck him down feeling him in one single attack.

"Jaune!?"

"JAUNE!?" Yang and Ruby's voice seemed distant far off like there were calling him from far away and underwater. Jaune fell to the earth his vision blurred one gun fell from his hands the other was slick with blood as he fell.

_My lung is punctured, my body is dying. I am going to die here, then so will Ruby and Yang. _Jaune thought his eyes tracing up the monster roared once more as Jaune closed his eyes waiting for the end-

Jaune felt like he had been stabbed. The boy gasped as something rough and slimy began to slither into his body something cold wet and _slimy _entered his back as Jaune began to cry out in pain!

_"AHHH! I_t burns!" Jaune screamed in pain as the monster rained down its hand like some kind of pendulum ready to decapitate the screaming human child in own fell swoop-

**Get off of my Host! **A voice that appeared to come from Jaune's head screamed? A voice in his head that was not his own yelled as a hand!? Jaune paused the Ursa's blow had stuck clean into his right hand, severing the tendons in the wrist he could not fire that gun not that he needed to as he looked down in shock as a third hand was shooting out of his arm.

Jet black and with jagged claws that looked like serrated knives. The thing was covered in some type of thick vicious inky like substance that seemed to write with life as-

_Fisht! _The hand picked up his gun and fired, killing the monster in one shot as the monster fell.

**Back off, you reject! **The voice in his head spoke again it was feminine a woman's voice if Jaune had to guess she was about the age of Qrowe maybe a bit younger as-

"Who are you!?" Jaune screamed as the hand shifted Jaune was right! It was real! A HAND was popping out of his own body! Right from his own flesh holding his own gun and-

_**High!**_** Jaune we have never been really introduced, but I am the parasite you were keeping in your room! I'm now inside of you! You are my new host! ** The hand turned to face him a massive red eye popping up glaring up at him as Jaune wanted to fucking faint.

"What!? Get out of me! I-

**As much as I want to and I**_** don't,**_** I can't! I kind of need you to live, and you need me not to die! So sit back relax and let me save our lives**_** partner!**_

Jaune was having a fever dream and a bad one at that. One second he was about to die killed by Grimm the next? His parasite that he was keeping as a pet was now in his body acting like an arm firing his gun and talking to him!?

"You... you are in me?" Jaune asked the thing blinked as it nodded.

**Sure am! Your insides are kind of a mess right now, and I'm doing my best to keep you alive! But I can only do so much! So stop yelling and let me save us, ok!?** The thing asked as Jaune weakly nodded soon his legs were standing-

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?"

"Yang-

**Good god, no! We are not ok! We have lost a critical amount of blood! Our left lung is gone! Half the ribs on the left side are broke all of the ones on the right! Holy fuck we are a mess! Let me see if I can fix us, ok?** The thing said as the few stragglers of Grimm got the bearings back and roared.

"Jaune!"

"Ruby stay back-

**AH! **_**SILVER EYES! SILVER EYES!**_** Keep her away from us! She's going to kill us!** The thing screamed terror in its voice as Jaune balked.

"What!? That's Ruby! She is not going to-

Silver eyes are the DEVIL! KILL HER!" The thing said the hand with the gun moving to point and fire at Ruby as-

"STOP THAT!" Jaune pushed the hand away.

**Jaune!? What are you doing!? **

"Stopping your from killing Ruby!"

**Ruby!? That **_**THING **_**has a name!? **

"Yes, it does! She is our friend!"

**She wants me DEAD! Dead do you hear me!? **

"No, she does not!"

**YES, SHE DOES! **

"No-

"Jaune! Behind you!" Ruby yelled as A Beowulf leaped at him.

"Can we argue later!?"

**Only if you keep her the **_**HELL a**_**way from us! **The thing said as Jaune nodded.

The next thing Jaune knew a claw pierced the thing's chest. The Parasite punched a literal fist hole in it another hand appeared out of his own chest!? Punching it clean through killing it with no effort.

**Spin now!** Jaune acted without needing to be told twice he spun the gun fired the Grimm fell apart and were shot clawed or Cut down finally until none remained and-

"We did it! I-

**As much as I would like to celebrate! I must inform you that I consume a portion of your blood to live.**

"What!?"

**As I was saying! I consume your blood and seeing how you just lost a LOT you are going to pass about... now.** The thing said as Jaune suddenly felt very weak his world blurred and one last Jaune! Filled his ears before he hit the grass moaned once and went out like a _light._

* * *

**AN: ANd that is it! Hunter or Bust part two is done! The next part will be up when the voting is done! Thanks, for reading Bastion will be next! If you want in the discord just ask for a invite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There we go! The next part of Hunter or bust is done! The next part of the story of Jaune on his way to be a hunter or die in the process is here! What will happen with a parasite in his body? Will Jaune be able to coexist with it? Or will it all fall apart and be bust? Read and find out!**

* * *

_"Jaune!?"_ The high panicky voice of Yang said as she ran.

"Jaune!?"

"Jaune are you ok!?" Yang screamed as it sighed.

_No, he is not ok, he is dying in case you didn't see. _The thing thought the parasite sighed working its way deep into Jaune's body doing its best to see the damage done and it was extensive...

_Well, this is not good._ The thing thought the wounds on Jaune were severe more so that it had once thought.

_The intestines are shredded; his lungs are pierced, his left one might as well not exist, his nerves are a wreck and muscles are virtually non-existent. This is going to take some work._ The thing though tas it went about identifying the most damage area's on Jaune what needed to be repaired the most and most important.

"Jaune!? Jaune!?"

"Ruby! Call someone!"

"My scroll is out of range!"

"Oh, fuck!"

_Will they be quiet!? How can I save my host like this? _The parasite wondered as it went about its business. The first item on its list of things the host would die without was the intestines. That had to be handled quickly as to prevent disaster.

_If my host does survive this and I hope he does it will all be pointless if he can not take in additional nutrition. _

_I will not die from a poor diet._ The thing thought as it went about repairing Jaune's intestines the fixing time was short it concentrated all of its power to stitching up the shredded flesh making sure that the intestinal lining was put back in place keeping all the nasty inner things inside of the intestinal tract and putting it back together in one long piece.

_There now that this is done-_

"Jaune!? Jaune!? Please wake up! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_Stop shaking my host woman! You know that this hurts him!?_ It thought before sighing Jaune's intestines were fixed, leaving it with his lungs, nerves, and muscles that needed attention. After a moment, the lungs were the next choice an easy one.

_If I can make him breathe on his own, I can free up more of myself for aid. _The thing thought as it spread out tracing back from Jaune's intestines going for his lungs, reaching out internally seeing feeling the damage done as it sighed. The right was a severe puncture wound, and the left might as well not be working._ Great, now I have to rebuild a lung from scratch._

"Jaune!? Jaune!? Please don't die! I can't take this! Yang!"

_SILENCE DEVIL! YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY HOST'S LIFE! YOU HEAR ME!?_ It thought as it began the tricky process of repairing Jaune's lungs. The organs were damaged, and a decent out of its very biomass was used just to stitch up parts of the damaged lung, and a decent amount of it was used to reconstruct the last one.

_That was taxing... I lost over thirty percent of my biomass, and his lungs will never fully recover, but I think seventy percent is better than zero_. It thought as-

"Jaune!? Jaune!?" The yellow-haired human yelled, making it sigh.

_Can you just let me work?_ It thought as it moved on to the last of the two areas Jaune's nerves and muscles both in dire straits no matter what it did one of them would be severely and permanently damaged based on its actions. Whatever it chose to fix first would be damaged the rest of his life, and the other would most likely create a debilitating injury.

_Well time to pick, eenie meenie minie you._ The nerves got the pick stitching together sinew realigning nerve endings it worked as fast as inhumanly possible pair the brutalized and sheared nerve pathways the neuro paths realigned as best as possible in a quick fashion_. He will have nerve pain for the rest of his life, but that is a small price._ The thing thought as it moved onto Jaune's muscles, there was not much to do. Or there was a lot to do, but it was pointless.

_I can't save them, and I will have to merge again._ It thought sighing more biomass lost to keep the host alive but in the end alive Jaune was. His body was in shock, barely breathing but alive. The thing thought as its host finally stopped bleeding his life saved for the time as its work paid off.

"Jaune? Ruby! He's stopped bleeding!"

_You don't say?_

"Really!? He's breathing!"

_I know that._

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

_I would not call myself god but-_

"It's a miracle!"

_It's called biology! If you knew more, maybe you could have helped me!?_

"Yang! You have to call someone! A hospital!" The devil yelled as the thing nodded in silent agreement.

_You might be the devil, but you are not a fool. Good on you silver eyes-_

"What!? But we might get in trouble!"

We might die! Humans! It thought as Yang froze her eyes dropped over her scroll debating to call and risk, in the end, she decided that Jaune's life mattered more than being grounded.

"Fine! Ok! I'll call the hospital!"

_Good! Finally some fucking sense now I can sleep. _It thought as it began to shut down, it had taken a lot of biomass to save Jaune, and now his blood would be a booster...

* * *

"Ow..." Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes his body hurt like hell the steady beeping of mechanical machines filled his ears as he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked as he saw tubes in him carrying fluids in and out his body bandaged up as he looked around.

"Mister Branwen!" A voice yelled a raccoon faunus nur walked over to him she was in the scrubs of Patch General meaning.

"I'm in the hospital?" Jaune asked as he winced he did not know he needed to go to a damn hospital and-

"Sure are how did you survive? It's a miracle." Ther nurse said as she put a hand on his head, rubbing his forehead as she checked his temperature.

**It was not a miracle; it was **_**me.**_ Jaune froze a voice spoke, the voice was not the nurses it was female it came from nowhere and sounded sharp as he blinked.

_"What!?"_ Jaune shouted out loud as the nurse turned around she had a bewildered look in her eyes as Jaune froze gulping.

"What?" The nurse asked as Jaune paused he swore he heard a voice in his head a female voice at that. Jaune blinked owlishly he had heard a voice it was nothing more than an auditory hallucination common due to blood loss.

"I think I heard things-

**No, you were not.**

"Who said that!?"

"Mister Branwen, please calm down you are under a lot of stress. Your mother is on her way here, ok?" The nurse said, turning around as Jaune's skin broke, his flesh was torn in two a small hole appeared as a stalk!? A small black _stalk _appeared tunneling out of Jaune's arm wiggling in the air with a red eye and a mouth with cartoonishly sharp teeth in the middle winking up at him as Jaune wanted to scream, his mouth opened up as-

**SHHH! Don't yell! You will give us away! **The thing said pressing a tentacle to Jaune's mouth shushing him.

**I am the thing that saved your life! **Jaune was having a bad dream. This _had_ to be a bad dream he was hallucinating! That was it! Blood loss!

"I'm dreaming-

**Nope! You are awake.**

"My arm is talking to me!" Jaune screamed as the _stalk_ retreated back into his body as the nurse turned around.

"Jaune?" The nursed asked as the thing vanished into him. Disappearing into his body before she could see it. Jaune wanted to faint.

"Jaune? Mister Branwen are you ok?" The nurse asked as-

**Tell her you are fine.** The thing spoke its voice came from inside of Jaune's head whispering down into him as he wanted to scream!

"But I am not fine!"

"Do you need a fever pill?" The nurse asked still unaware of what Jaune was screaming about as the boy began to pant.

**Jaune she can hear you! Try thinking I can read your thoughts! **Jaune switched to his mind as he groaned.

_What are_ you!? Jaune thought not knowing what the hell this thing was and determined to kick it out of his body!

**Me? I'm the thing that saved your life, so I would like a thank you. **

_Your welcome, but what are you!? You are a parasite, right? Form Salem!?_

**Yes, I am a parasite from Salem's castle or Wats's lab if you will. Me and you both come from that place more or less created in its walls, but now we are free!**

"Jaune are you feeling well?" The nurse asked frowning Jaune looked like he was panicking as his eyes darted back and forth.

**Dear lord! Forty-five! Thirty-nine! And Forty-seven! **The thing yelled in Jaune's mind as he paused.

_The hell did you just say? _

**Her three sizes! Jaune that is a pair of D cups that we are looking at D cups I say! **The thing yelled as Jaune knew he was losing his mind.

_Are you referring to her breasts!? _

**No shit what else would I be talking about do you see them!? She is packed to the gills with tits!**

_You... you like that?_

**Of course, I do! I love breasts! I love breasts on women. I should specify that male breast makes me want to die. **

_I... I literally have no comment._ Jaune thought as the thing seemed to smirk? Jaune felt the thing smile in his body as it began to speak.

**Jaune I don't know how to say this, but me and you are the same! We are both rebels! We _fought_ our way out of Salem's castle in the same ship!**

_You did not help me in that fight against Charles; I piloted the Vesperia. _

**Maybe but! You were drawn to my spirit of f_reedom!_ You brought me to you! You took me out of the castle for a reason let me repay you! My need to get out of that hell hole and go about and see and make love to every woman in Remnant was too strong to ignore!**

_Excuse me the_ fuck? Jaune thought as he swore this parasite just said it wanted to have sex with-

**Oh, I didn't say? I'm a lesbian. That's why they were going to terminate me. I would rather spend the days with my host's head buried between a pair of thick thigs than fight for world domination, so they decided to get rid of me! Glad that I found you or I would be dead!**

_Did you say you are a lesbian? _Jaune had been in the fever dream for far too long he needed to break out and-

**Yes. I am a_ raging_ lesbian. **

"And now I have a lesbian in my head," Jaune said as the nurse looked like he had grown another arm.

"You what?" The nurse paused her eyes blinking owlishly as Jaune coughed loudly his face blushing to turn a bright red as he gulped.

"I! I don't know what I was saying! I feel a bit weak." Jaune sighed as he rubbed his temples life had just gotten complicated...

_Do you have a plan? _

**Plan? Besides living? Not really. **

_I mean after this how long are you going to be in me? _

**Oh. I don't know.**

_How can I get rid of you? _

**You know I saved your life. You should be _grateful. _**

_You are a parasite. _

**That is going to save you! Anyway, I'm with you until the day you die so... welcome! I am just like a partner ok! **

"Until I die!?"

"Jaune? You are not going to die anytime soon. You are in remarkable health actually." The nurse said smirking down at the boy as he looked ready to black out.

**Dear _lord,_ look at her chest. Jaune let me be your tongue I can make her ours in an hour!**

_One. Ew. She is over twenty years older. _

**So!? Age is not an issue for love! **

_Yes. Yes, age is. _

**You fool! **

_So me and you?_ Jaune thought as the nurse sighed. Checking her clipboard as she smiled.

"Your mother will be here in the hour. I hope you have a good explanation; she does not seem happy."

_Great. Now Qrowe is going to be clingy. Great... _Jaune thought as the nurse did one more look. Jaune's body was in decent shape according to her after a checkup Jaune decided to check on Ruby and Yang-

**Silver eyes! She is the devil! **

_No, she is not. She is Ruby. _

**She is the devil made flesh! **

**Calm yourself. **Jaune paused, as he looked to respond but failed to find a proper one.

_Do you have a name?_

**Never needed one I was **_**Z-2 **_

_OK, then Z is your name. I don't want to call you, you. _

**Fine? I do not need a name, but _Z_ will do. **

_Ok Z now calm down ok?_

"Jaune!"

"Are you ok!?" Yang wrapped him up in a tight hug as soon as she could Jaune gagged but held strong Yang was stronger than him by far and above still, but he held on to her. Despite having, breasts pressed into his face Z did not sound very happy...

**She tried to kill us. **

"Jaune I'm so-

"It was an accident." Jaune finished her sentence as he smiled.

"You didn't mean to," Jaune told Yang as she began to cry tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered.

"But you got hurt! You almost died!"

"Jaune... I was scared." Ruby said her hand shaking her body shaking as she gripped Jaune's hand and held on tight.

**The monster as crocodile tears, do not be fooled by her tactics she lies to us! **

_No, she does not._

"Ruby it's ok-

"No, it's not! You almost died!" Ruby shouted with an odd tone of anger as Jaune gulped. Ruby was almost never _angry_ and when she got angry she was more intimidating than an irritated Raven.

"I lived, and... we made mistakes all of us. No one is at fault here."

**Yang is _clearly_ at fault. **

_I know that._

**Then tell her!**

_There is no need; we build bridges, not burn them. Forgiving her now will make her indebted. _

**If you think so...**

"Jaune I will _never _forget this."

See?

**I still don't like her.**

"I know, but until our parents come back to ground us till next year? Let's enjoy ourselves."

* * *

_Warm..._ when Jaune woke up he was warm, he felt the soft arms of his mother wrapped around his back covering his neck pulling him back into her chest-

**_Double_ D's dear god this is what I was born to** feel! Z said the voice in his head was already at it as Jaune groaned.

_Z. It's not even nine, do you have to fantasize about my mother like this? J_aune thought sighing internally as the parasite woke up with him. Not that she slept really. She was awake even when Jaune was asleep and besides rare moments of rest Z was a _constant_ presence in his life.

**She is not related to us biologically; by your laws, this relationship is ultimately allowed! **

_She is our mother. _

**Not by blood!**

_She is better than our biological mother! _

**That is not my point!**

_What is your point?_

**Her chest! Those are double D cups! How can you not just want to bury our face in them and live out the rest of our lives!? **

_Because that would be weird_.

_**Coward**._

_I am not- _

"Jaune? You up?" Qrowe asked she had been for more attentive in the year or so after the incident time had passed since Jaune's accident and after over six months of Qrowe simply refusing to let him leave her side. Sleeping in the same bed with him and making sure that he was in her line of sight at all times, Jaune was finally allowed to do something by himself.

"Yeah, I got to get ready," Jaune said as Qrowe paused a frown pass her face as she gulped.

"Jaune... you do know that I can go with you, right?"

"Mom, I know you can go with me, but I want to do this alone, alright?" Jaune asked his mother frowned Qrowe was still getting over the fact that she almost lost her own son. And the fact that she saw him like Summer saw Ruby or Yang made Jaune feel tugs on his heartstrings.

**Look... her bra is _off..._** Z was right Qrowe often did not sleep in a bra, and her more than excessive chest was popping out of her loose white top.

"Mom, can you button up... please?"

**What!? Why!? **

"Aw, it's not like you haven't seen them before," Qrowe smirked as Jaune turned away, he yawned once as Qrowe cracked her knuckles.

"Look Jaune. It's not that I don't want you to do things but are you sure you are up for this? This is not just going to Ruby but Vale... you sure you can do this alone?"

"Yes, mom, don't worry about me, ok? I can handle myself, ok?"

**More like I can handle you.**

"If you think so... but if you need my just yell," Qrowe said as Jaune nodded.

* * *

**I am just going to say that we are in no way related to Qrowe, we can have whatever fun we want with her, and it breaks no law!** Z spoke in Jaune's head as he got off the bullhead into Vale the parasite might be irritating, but it could stop his motion sickness, that was a minor gift all of its own, but that was also not relative. Today was the day Jaune moved on! Today was the day he left his mother's home and went out for the purpose of all life!

The thing that drove all men and women faunus human forward!_ Ice cream!_

Jaune saw it the massive black multi-colored building called the Politan drop! The newest Ice creamery in Vale had opened, and Jaune was finally about to have some!

**Is there a reason you did not bring Yang and or Qrowe for this? **Z asked as Jaune walked into the glass doors swinging open as he walked inside. The inside was nice and cool the AC was on full blast. Jaune smiled the walls were a mix of pink, brown and red as several tables were lined up inside of it as Jaune walked up to the doors, a loud _CAW!_ Was heard as a crow flapped up to the nearby telephone wires as Jaune ignored the animal. _Bird._ Jaune thought as he walked up to the door.

_We are late_. Z said as a crowd of people were gathered in the center of the building. Jaune saw a man on top of a makeshift stage surrounded by a crowd of people as he smiled.

_It looks like some opening promo? Maybe they are going to see how many people they can draw in for the opening?_ Jaune thought as the man in a tight black suit with ice cream printed on it as he smiled wildly.

"OK! Welcome one! Welcome,_ all_ to those that have come to our grand opening! As a thank you to the community today, we will have a contest!" The man shouted as Jaune paused.

_For what? _

"A fight to see who can eat the most ice cream in one sitting! The winner gets a year supply of free ice cream!"

Jaune's hand shot up right away Z taking over as she lifted his arm as hard as possible.

"YOU! The boy in the back! You volunteer!" The man shouted as Jaune gawked.

"What!? I do!?_ Z!?"_

**Let's see how this works out! **Z said as Jaune rolled his eyes. This was another _issue_ Z could at times take control of part of Jaune's body if she wanted to not for a long period of time but enough to make his life awkward.

"You! Come up!" Jaune sighed the barley teenager walked up to the stage sighing he really did not want to do this; he was not as much a fan of ice cream as to want a year's free supply. Nor the contest that would come for it. As Jaune pressed through the throngs of crowds, he got to the center as the man held out a purple-gloved hand to him and offered to help him up.

"Come on, son! Let's get you up here!" The man said as he dragged Jaune up onto the stage. Jaune sighed; he really did not like being in the center of anything.

**That is hard for me to understand; you did do _that_ over the last few months. **Z said, popping out of Jaune's ear to speak into his own. Jaune shuddered he hated how she could pop out of his body whenever she felt like. She more or less meshed into his body, and she could come in, and out of any part, she was pleased to an extent. That and the fact that keeping secrets from her was almost impossible and she was a _nosy_ parasite.

_That's because there is a difference between what I am doing with that then what I am doing here. _

**You say...**Z said as the man coughed. Looking to his right as he waved his arms.

"And for the challenger! We have a lovely local lady!" The man said stepping to his side as a woman walked up.

"Beautiful." Jaune's words left his mouth before he could tell his lips to stick together. He saw a beautiful woman, maybe a bit older than Vernal standing in front of him.

She was short barely taller than him with a cocky smile perfect flawless skin pink, brown hair, and a cocky grin. Her eyes seemed to be shimmering a mix of green and brown different ones on the other eye as she smiled.

**Double D.** Z thought as Jaune rolled his eyes. She was always looking for a woman to get Jaune to sleep with. _Can you not?_ Jaune thought as he heard her drool... Literally, he heard her drooling as he swore she was in his ear and drooling over the woman.

**Just let me have some. **Z thought as Jaune ignored her holding out his hand to the woman.

"Hey, I'm Jaune Branwen," Jaune said as he held out his hand as the woman giggled.

The woman giggled as she held out her hand and shook it. She signed with one hand.

_"Neo?"_ Jaune asked he had learned sign with his old tutor as she nodded.

"OK! Now that everyone is here, let's get down to the contest! Please take your seats!" The man said as Jaune sighed, he sat down on his chair. The woman Neo smiled down to him as she sauntered over to the table that had been set up as Jaune followed.

**Dear lord, do you see her?**

_I have eyes. _

**And your face is not in her chest!? Why!? **

_Because I know that I can not just do a thing like that in public Z!_

"Now the rules here are this both will have an unlimited time to eat all the ice cream in front of them! The first to win will get a year's supply of ice cream for free!" The man said as twin platters were placed in front of Jaune and Neo. Jaune paused a massive mountain of ice cream was placed in front of him filled with chocolate syrup and whipped cream as he gulped

"That is a lot of sweet..." Jaune paused he really did not want to eat all of that damn ice cream, but it was a contest, and he really didn't feel like quitting...

"On your marks! Get set! Eat!" The man said as Jaune sighed Neo devoured her plate her mouth swallowing the ice cream like it was air, she inhaled the ice cream like it was her lifeblood Jaune took a small bite from his.

The taste was amazingly delicious, but he was not going to get a stomach pain just for eating. Jaune nibbled eating slowly as Neo _woofed_ down her meal like she was a living human disposal.

**Jaune!? What are you doing!? We are going to lose! **

_And? What do I care? I don't need the ice cream for a year, you know?_

**Well, **_**I**_** think we should win.**

_She is a machine in eating how can we compete?_

**Watch me. **Z said as a mouth popped up on his hand, a small hole opened in his skin as a second mouth appeared. The mouth opened up and began to slurp the cream as Jaune paused.

**Just bring your spoon to your mouth I got this. **

_Do you?_

**Trust me, ok?** Z asked as Jaune sighed.

_Fine, don't make us sick._

**I'll do my best.** Z said as he began to_ feast…_

* * *

Neo was in disbelief.

NO! It can't be! Neo thought her eyes tearing up as Jaune finally somehow by some miracle tragedy finished his ice cream before her!

Winner! Jaune Branwen!

_NO! _Neo thought she lost!? Neo lost an ice cream eating contest!? The cute boy was barely eating before then he just inhaled the food!? It was like he was breathing the food in his skin! Jaune inhaled the treats making sure to eat it thrice as fast as Neo. She tried and tried as soon as she could as she was quickly defeated…

Neo let her spoon fall to the table tears in her eyes as Jaune won.

"Jaune Branwen! You win! Tell me, son, how does it feel to win a year of free ice cream?" The man asked as Jaune moaned Z had taken most of the sugary treats into him assuring Jaune that he would not get diabetes at least not this soon.

"It feels alright?" Jaune asked as Neo gained a murderous look in her eyes.

_He's not ever going to get the good grace of enjoying it!?_ Neo thought rage in her eyes.

"Son do you want the ice cream?"

"I'll take it."

_He's dead!_

**Jaune! Let me. **Z said as he paused, nodding as Z took his tongue.

"Can I ask a question, sir?" Z asked through Jaune's tong as the man nodded.

"Sure can son!"

"Can I share my reward?"

"What?"

"My reward! If I want to can I split it with Neo? We can both get free ice cream as long as we come here together?" Z asked through Jaune Neo's jaw dropped. She could not believe it Jaune was willing to share his ice cream? If Neo had won, she would have kept every last drop to her own self but now?

"Oh? Is this a lady killer or what!? Of course, you can! As long as you two come in as a couple, you both can have all the ice cream that you can eat!" The man said as Neo eeped jumping up kissing the younger boy who she guessed to be four to five younger than her on his cheek!  
_CAW! CAW!_ The crow outside began to caw loudly banging against the door as it began to try to break in.

"Strange bird." The man said as Neo made Jaune's cheeks heat up.

Jaune blushed as he gulped! Z left his tongue, retreating further into his body as Jaune sighed.

"Well I guess me, and you will see a lot of each other right?"

**Ask her out! NOW! Look at that woman! **

_I think that I will like being with you Jaune, as a matter of fact! How about a reward? Since you helped me so much how about I take you into the back room? _Neo asked as-

**Jaune. Please. Take that offer! I will do whatever you want just take her up!**

"That's ok, Neo." Jaune turned Neo down as the crow cawed in triumph as Z groaned.

**_WHY!?_**

"It's not that I don't want to, but I'm kind of not interested in a relationship so... yeah!" Jaune said Neo was _beautiful, _but he had eyes only for Vernal.

I won't trade her for the world she is perfect!

Jaune. I love the commitment. But come on! Vernal is over there Neo is here! Now just-

_How cute! So adorable! Just like a puppy! How about I give you a treat anyway? N_eo asked, licking her lips as Jaune gulped…

* * *

"So Jaune tell me how 's life treating you?" A calm feminine voice asked as Jaune nodded once.

"Good doctor. You?" Jaune asked the woman he was forced to come to see, ever since his incident and the resulting trauma that Qrowe seemed to insist on saying that he had suffered Jaune was forced to attend a weekly therapy with his therapist_ Beatrice Oobleck. _A tall woman a teacher from Beacon the school he would soon attend or when he was five years older.

"I see that you won some ice cream? Good for you, a nice treat is always useful to keep your stress away, you know?"

**I know that you are amazing. **

_Not now she's our therapist!_

**Look! **

"Jaune you know that this session is private please feel free to ask me whatever is on your mind or talk about anything. I am here for you, ok?" The woman asked, smiling her green eyes shimmer as Jaune sighed. He did not like therapy he already had something poking around in his head; he did not need another person.

_At least she is human._

**Is that supposed to mean something? I am part of you as well. **Z asked before the parasite paused, stopping her lecherous glare at Beatrice for a moment.

Jaune, this is an opportunity to help. You never know when you might need assistance, of another. **And sometimes... sometimes it is good to talk to people who you can talk too without looking like you are crazy. **

_When did you start to care? _

**Day one. **

_Fine. _

"I.."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that Qrowe loves me." Jaune was not always known for being subtle and this was no day to break a tradition.

**Well you know you could lead into things but sure let's bludgeon our way forward, why not?** Z asked as Jaune gulped this was a tingling fear an irrational one, he knew Qrowe loved him. He loved her; she was more of a mother in two years than his own mother would be in her entire life!

"Why do you think that Jaune? Has Qrowe done anything said anything to make you think that she does not love you?"

"No... but..."

"But?"

"Why? Why me? I'm not her son-

"If you ask her, I think she would be very adamant about saying that you are her child. She loves you like one. She thinks of you as her child to her; you are her son."

"I.. I know that.." Jaune felt a knot form in his chest a lump appeared in his mouth as his tongue became dry he felt his body churn as he let out a low whimper of fear.

"Jaune?"

"I.. she's so good."

"Good?"

"She's nice, she always looks out for what I need, she feeds me talks to me she's the best mom I ever had..."

"Then that is a good thing, no? She loves you Jaune and from it sounds like you do love her, right?"

"Of course I do but don't tell her that it will go to her head."

**Why are you the tsundere right now? **

_I am not that! _

"You know telling her that you love her is not a bad thing? People need intimacy to live Jaune; it keeps them alive. You can learn from sharing things with your mother. She is the best one that you know, right?" Oobleck asked a golden wedding ring flashed on her hand as Jane nodded.

"She's better than_ my_ own mother; I'll say that much." Jaune let that last bit slip as Oobleck paused a curious look came over her face as she looked down to Jaune with a knowing look.

"Jaune you have never mentioned your biological mother before, and besides what Qrowe has told me I do not know what to think of her, please tell me about her."

"If I told you that I had no idea who she was but the woman who sold off her only son when he was a baby to a trafficker, what would you do?" Jaune made a joke that was a bit too close to home.

**Jaune you do know that this joke will come back to haunt you right? **

"What was that? You were sold?" Oobleck asked as Jaune paused.

_Fuck I should not have said that._

**No, you should not. Now we got to explain this without the cops being called. **

"Jaune!? What do you mean you were _sold!? _Jaune if something like that happened I need to tell the police! Please tell me everything or else I will be forced to have your mother and the police come over!"

_Fuck me._ Jaune thought as Z rolled her non-existent eyes.

**Do you want to tell her the truth? Maybe that will work?**

_I highly doubt that, but let's tell her something..._

In the end, Jaune decided that the truth was the best policy, but it was not the policy for him. He told Oobleck an abridged story; he told her that he was sold to a crime lord... his mother sold him off as a young boy, and he was taken as a husband's servant this did not play well with Oobleck's shouts and yelling filled his ears as Oobleck and Qrowe were arguing.

_You think it's about me?_

**I know it is, want me to enhance our hearing? I can make us hear through the wall. **Z said she and Jaune were sitting outside of the office as the adults decided what to do with him.

"I think some air might do us some good."

Should we leave before Qrowe comes back?

"We can be back soon enough, and I feel like blowing off some steam. "

**Not like I can stop you, I'm with you **_**partner**_**.** Z said as Jaune took a deep breath and walked out of the office room.

* * *

Jaune found his stress release not in the form that the wanted, he found himself standing on a stage his guns in hand as the crowds cheered.

"OK! Now the fight will begin! In one corner we have our own Jaune Branwen! Versus the new challenger and upcoming Mistral champ Pyrrha Nikos!" The man said as Jaune sighed he did not think he would be fighting someone good he thought that the tour that was set up in town was just going to be some basic spars not a fight with a damned pro...

**Do you want me to handle her? **

"I would like that," Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled, she was pretty even he knew that as Z began to take over his fingers.

**C cups they**_** will **_**be D's in the future, beautiful legs lots of muscles and armor she's strong. We have to be careful. **

_Can you take her? _

"Hello! I hope for a grand fight!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.  
"Same here. Jaune Arc. Glad to meet you."

"Pyrrha Nikos! A pleassure!" She said as the announcer walked to the center.

"Ok! On three begin! One! Two Three!"

**Of course.** Z said as soon as he hit three she moved Pyrrha's first feeling was the heat her arm raised up on instance crashing into the front of her face she rose her shield just in time only to get half a blast of energy into her eyes. She felt her aura dip as she fell back.

_How is he so fast!?_ Pyrrha thought as twin energy shots hit her stomach her aura flared absorbing the damage as she felt the wind knocked out from her lungs. She hissed, rolling, avoiding the next shot before coming up to her knees and firing at Jaune as soon as she stopped.

She fired at her opponent several rounds hit him in the chest as she opened fire on him. The boy took her shots rolling with the impact, Jaune yelped the bullets pushed him backward as he grimaced.

_That hurt! _

**I know I can feel the pain! **Z hissed she did not like this right, she was betting on being able, but that was not as easy as she thought.

The bullets only took a relatively small chunk out of her and Jaune's aura, but the teen was charging?!

_Here she comes!_

**I know! I know! **Z said as she dug deeper, she needed to take more of his arms, she spread herself out, focusing on his limbs, increasing muscle density making the bones stronger as she fired at the teen.

**Jaune back up!**

_Ok!_ Z fired at Pyrrha her tendrils pulling the trigger faster than Jaune could ever hope to achieve! Pyrrha blocked with her shield as she closed the gap eventually getting into melee range.

**FUCK! **Z saw the blow coming as Pyrrha punched them in the face even tanking the shots to do so. Her fist slammed into them with a meaty_ thud!_ She felt the blow land before a javelin stab hit their gut. The attack made the already damaged intestines shake even as aura protected the damage was more than it should.

**Damn it!** Z hissed as the blow struck Pyrrha bashed them in the face with her shield before jumping up kicking them square in their chest! Jaune screamed as she was kicked back their vision blurred as Z got irritated.

**Ok, you want to hit_ my_ host? Ok well, we'll see about that.** Z hissed as she began to take more muscle control. She forced Jaune's muscles to grow as she raised her weapons. She did not like taking control over Jaune's arms like this; the nerves responded to her call his limbs became her own as she fought down a smile.

**Now let's see what you have!** Z hissed as she fired on Pyrrha again the Mistral champion charged into them as they fell in point-blank shooting blows headbutts and cracks! The two fell into a brutal close range right Z's overclocking of Jaune's arms and muscles met Pyrrha's skill as they clashed!

**Fuck! There go the arms! The side! **Z thought as the blow rained down.

**The leg! **Z growled a _crack_! Filled the air both her pistols slammed into Pyrrha's head every blast hit her in the face neck or gut as the two traded a rain of attacks before=

And that's it! Winner, J_aune Arc!"_ The announcer said Jaunes' aura was deep orange ePyrrha finally into red, the final burst of power and flurry had stolen the crowd as a cheer rose up from them.

"Good fight!" Pyrrha yelled, but Jaune was gone? The boy who had defeated her for the first time, had left as she paused.

"Where did you go?" Pyrrha asked as she felt a fire burn in her heart...

* * *

**Jaune... I am not strong enough to stay awake... I must rest for a small time. **Z said her body stretched to the limit as she fell back falling back into Jaune's body. He nodded Z had spent too much energy on him already, and she needed to rest.

_Ok. Take your time._

**I will... I am going... try not to die**. Z said as Jaune felt her leave. Jaune grunted as soon as Z left him, his body shook. Without the parasite, life was much more taxing. His muscles weakened without the aide of the creature faltered. Jaune gagged his muscles felt like they were going to rip as-

A shadow fell over Jaune a hand gripped him by his shoulder, spinning him around as a pair of burning red eyes locked onto him.

"Jaune!?"

"Mom?"

"What the fuck, kid!? What the hell was that about! I say you go one on one with a fucking huntress in training!" Qrowe was pissed Jaune wanted to talk back, but without his parasite assisting him, he could barely speak.

"I'm sorry-

"What were you thinking?! You train with Yang and Ruby to have them take the hits! Not you! You stay in the back to shoot things, not go head to head!"

"I... I'm sorry, mom."

"Be glad that you did not totally get your _ass_ handed to you. If you had lost I would have been more pissed, good fight kid you showed her what was up.' Qrowe smiled, rubbing Jaune's head, making sure to smile at her son as he nodded.

"Home?"

"Not yet a movie night," Qrowe said as Jaune sighed…

* * *

Movie night was one of the few things that Jaune did willingly with Ruby and Yang.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as soon as Jaune walked in the small reaper ran at him but paused, stopping ahead of him. Ruby knew Jaune was not as strong as her and she could not just yank him around. Ruby smiled as Jaune sighed he was still feeling the lack of Z in him his limbs did not want to respond even to move his legs felt like he was moving through waves of quicksand.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?"

"Oh! Movie night! Are you ready! We have Spruce Willis!"

"I think that sounds ok.' Jaune said as Ruby took his hand gently, Ruby made sure not to yanked him as not to hurt him as she dragged Jaune across the room. In the living room, Yang was sitting on a bean bag, Vernal angle of his life in a recline Raven and Summer had Tai in between them. The man was acting as some kind of wall to keep two monsters from ripping the other's throat out.

Qrowe yawned walked past yawning loudly.

_"Sum. Tai. Rae."_

"Qrowe."

"Hey!"

"Yo! Qrowe!" The adults replied Qrowe went right for the Lazy-boy recliner leaving Jaune alone. He paused no seats were really open; it was a choice between Yang, Ruby, Vernal, and his mother...

Jaune decided quickly as he began to walk forward. Climbing into the side of his mother's chair as she paused.

_"Oh? _You are picking your old lady now?" Qrowe asked as Jaune nodded sliding into her chair without a word. Qrowe paused years of being a mother let her pick up on things wrong with Jaune in a moment. When your son did not do emotions, she learned to read his body language.

"Hey, kid you are feeling alright?" Qrowe asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Hey now cut that crap. If something is wrong, just say so."

"I... I'm just tired."

"You want to go home? I'll take you there right not just say so."

"I... I can stay I just want to sleep, ok?"

"That's fine with me kid just take some time to sleep, ok?" Qrowe asked rubbing Jaune's head he nodded, closing his eyes as he knocked out...

* * *

Jaune was _not _a fan of birthdays. He never liked them and well he never had a party... not even in Cinder's care Salem or her never threw him a party. They would give gifts occasionally to placate him. This time it was his own birthday, and he was thirteen, not that the number mean much. In five years, I will be in Beacon. Jaune rationalized as he looked at his party. He did not have time to enjoy his party as much as he wanted to.

The day was not easy and could not have been more inconvenient. Jaune had plans. Plans that he could not simply avoid the picnic tables in the back of Summer's house were filled with cups music played from the set up of boxes. Loud music played as Jaune sighed.

Jaune saw the yard churn to life as the music played Jaune looked Qrowe was busy talking to Raven Ruby and Yang were with Vernal, Yang was arguing with her about something Vernal looked like the angle that Jaune knew she was smiling cockily at Yang as she smirked.

**Jaune... today is the day.** Z said her voice still soft and weak Jaund and her had not come fully back from the last time Z was used.

So soon after the fight, it was his birthday Z was not able to help him with his moment, Jaune needed to branch out to become famous meant that he needed to leave Patch sooner or later. He would be made to push past the area. He needed to leave his home and go out into the world and to do that he needed to set up roots.

**I still do not like this.**

_Calm your mind. They will work for us._

**The Fang might not. **

_They are not the Fang that we knew in the castle. _

**You really think that they are the good ones? **

_I know that they are the Fang that is not trying to kill every human so yes. _

Jaune thought as he looked around he wanted to enjoy the party before he went to the Fang rally.

He wanted to get his name known as someone with reach who could bridge worlds. Faunus was being discriminated against and him being a friend to the faunus would really help his reputation.

"Jaune! Have a dance!"

"Coming mom," Jaune said as he walked over to Qrowe. The elder woman smiled, taking Jaune's hand and walking back and worth swaying with her son as he smiled.

"So tell me good party?" Qrowe asked turning her son rubbing his head as she slow danced with him.

"You haven't caused the sky to burn so yeah." Jaune joked as Qrowe feign injury.

"Well then if you have so much standard let me apologize for being myself."

"If you apologized for being yourself you would never stop."

"Watch it _brat."_

"Old woman," Jaune said as he and Qrowe smiled she pulled him closer, hugging her son as she rubbed the back of his head.

"You know you can always trust me, right? If you need anything, just ask me, ok?"

"I will don't worry. I love you, mom."

"Same here kid I love you too."

"Hey! We are out of ice! I got to go get some!"

"I'll go with you!" Jaune saw him out.

"Are you sure? This is your party you want to get ice?"

"I want to bond with my uncle," Jaune said with a grin as he walked to Tai.

* * *

"Brother! Are you ready to spread the word?" A faunus in a Grimm mask with a tail asked as Jaune smiled.

"Yes, I am ready." Jaune took the papers and smoke bombs as he smiled. The plan today was easy there would be demonstrations smoke canisters would be deployed than a speech would take place highlight issues faced by the faunus and then Jaune would appear as a sympathetic human to serve as a kickstand for his career.

Just plant the canisters get the Fang to look good and you in the front of a peaceful movement striving for equal treatment for humans and faunus simple.

**Jaune... there is something off about the canisters...** Z said the parasite seemed to be irritated she was not ready to talk in full sentences yet, but she was still awake.

"What's wrong with them?" Jaune asked as he went through Patch him and the other human sympathizers were able to place the canisters all around the area, making sure that the cans were placed in strategic locations to maximize the smoke fully. Dispersing them all evenly Jaune finished the task in five minutes as Z slurred.

As the last canister was placed his scroll beeped, a timer started as Jaune put the mask that the Fang had given him on. Soon he would be the head of the movement bast for equality and-

Jaune never liked being punched; he hated it really he did not like how it felt to be knocked out the feeling of blunt force trauma never felt good.

"My _head._" Jaune felt it the heat the flames the fire; his body was injured he knew that as well that he should be getting up.

Jaune's eyes blinked open smoke; smoke filled the air a dim warning siren filled his ears as he groaned.

"Ow... hello?" Jaune asked as he sat up he regretted that his chest felt like it was punched by Yang. He looked around here was rubble everywhere his mouth tasted like blood. He felt Z in him; she had shielded his body, but at a great cost, she felt dim distant like she was far away even in his own body.

He was covered in soot dirt and grime he felt like he wanted to vomit.

"Z? What happened?" Jaune choked he felt the parasite stir forcing itself to live as it struggled.

_**Bombs... **_**I thought this was a bad idea... the Fang but real bombs in the canisters and- **

"Jaune!? JAUNE!?"

"Mom!" Jaune yelled; he was thrilled! Qrowe was here!

"Jaune!? Where are you!?"

"Here! _Mom!_"

"Jaune!" Qrowe ran out of the smoke his mom's face was covered in sweat her eyes wide with fear she looked at Jaune-

**MASK! **Z yelled as Jaune froze his mask was on! The weapon _flashed._ Harbinger fired as Jaune felt the round hit his chest.

Jaune did not like to get shot really who did? He hit the floor as his mask dropped.

"Jaune!?_ NO! NO!_ Jaune!? Why!? Why are you here!?" Qrowe screamed she fell to her knees her hands falling to Jaune's chest his aura was gone the bullet was in a lung she could tell by the way the blood was coming from his mouth. He needed a doctor and soon.

"Oh god, Jaune! Why!? How?!"

"I! The fang... they said that it was smoke... that this would be a peaceful demonstration... they _lied.." _

"Fucking ass holes! Jaune stay with me! I'm going to get you out of here, ok!?" Qrowe asked as Jaune paused his eyes rolled up as-

**Jaune! **

_Z? _

**I have a plan!**

_Plan? Not now-_

**Let me in! I can make you a hunter!**

_What? How? _

**Trust me! **Z said as Jaune barley nodded his blood loss and trauma caught up as he nodded.

_Fine do what you must- _Jaune froze as his heat suddenly stopped, Z gripped the organ forcing it to still as Jaune went limp.

"Jaune? Jaune?_ KID!? _No, no, no, come on! Come on!" Qrowe pressed Jaune's chest; her son was still his heart still and not beating.

_"No! NO! NO!_ Come on!" She yelled, pumping his chest Jaune stayed. Still, she felt his chest time and time again. She pressed her head to his heart and waited several long seconds before hearing nothing as she gasped...

"I... no... Jaune?" Qrowe asked her son was still silent his heart, not beating... tears filled her eyes; her body shook her legs felt like jelly as Jaune... Jaune... her son... her child was dead. Killed by her own weapon as-

A scream left Qrowe's mouth; it was not a sound a human should make she gripped her weapon as she went off to kill as many faunus in masks as humanly possible...

**One. Two... she is not there.** Z thought as she began to realize Jaune's heart she had kept it beating very low just enough for a human not to detect, Jaune's plan to run away was not sustainable while good was sorely lacking. He wanted to grow with the Fang, but Z knew the truth to stay in any are for too long would invite disaster.

Salem _would_ find him soon enough Silver eyes were not enough to keep her at bay and as much as Jaune have achieved to live in any one kingdom for too long before they could go to Beacon was suicide.

**Don't worry Jaune _we_ will be safe.** She thought as hands came from behind her.

"Over here!"

"She's a _monster!"_

"Get this one out of here and back to the_ base!_ We need to run! The Fang seemed to come for him as she sighed.

**At least these animals pick up their own. **Z thought as hands fell down as Jaune was carried away...

* * *

_It's warm..._ Jaune thought as he looked up, he was deep in a jungle his body was wracked with pain, he was sore his legs did not want to move, and his arms began to fall.

"I think we might have gone too far."

**I disagree, we have not even had a pair of breast stuffed in our face for reasons beyond parental love. **

"Z there are more things to life than getting laid, you know?" Jaune asked the thick Menagerie heat made him sweat slowly he wanted to go to sleep, but it was midday the sun was scorching hot and-

**We are not alone! **Z hissed as a pair of amber eyes looked down on him. A teenage faunus around his age looked down at him blinking once. She had black cat ears and long, raven hair.

"Hey! Human!"

"Yes? My name is Jaune."

"Hey! What are you doing in the jungle?"

"Dying."

"I can see you have been shot!"

"Really now? You don't say." Jaune said coughing up blood three bullet holes in him Z was keeping him alive for now and while he would not bleed out, it still felt like hell.

"What's your name, human?" The girl asked again as Jaune winced.

"Jaune Arc, you?"

"Blake Belladonna." The faunus said as Jaune paused that name sounded almost familiar... Jaune knew her name Wat' had lessons in her family.

**She's a princess. **

"Blake... can you help me?" Jaune asked royalty or not he needed assistance and well he was not one to be picky to those to save his life.

_"How?"_ Blake asked as Jaune grunted.

"I could use some medical attention? Can you give that to me?"

"I guess? Want to come back to my house?"

"Sure... I would love that."

"Ok! Come on human you are bleeding on the jungle floor."

* * *

"Blake! I brought cookies!"

"Mom! Can I have two plates!"

"Why, dear?"

"I have a friend over, and he's hungry," Blake said as Kali whimpered in pleasure. Oh! My Blake brought a man home! I am so happy!

"Oh, Blake! A boy! Let me help!"

"Also! He needs help! He needs a bandaid cause he got hurt, make it two."

"Two? Is he injured?" Kali asked, opening the door to her daughter's room.

"Mom! The bandaid!" Blake said as a human teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes like the sea and three!? Bullet holes in him bleeding out on the floor look up to her.

"Hello. I am Jaune Arc, Miss Belladonna?" Jaune asked his voice perfectly calm as-

_"Mom_! The bandaid! He needs more than one!" Blake said as Kali screamed, dropping her tray and almost passing out...

* * *

**AN: OK! Here we go! The next part of Hunter of Bust is done! Jaune is back to the road in Menagerie his plans _somewhat_ derailed by the parasite as while he is still on his way to be hunter he is now away from his family and loved ones and in the lair of a _princess._ What happens next is not know! The CHYOA will continue on the discord that is still taking all comers!  
****Next up? Dragon slayer... **


	4. Menagerie boogaloo

**AN: OK! The latest chapter of Hunter or Bust! This one is a Discord story! A chyoa straight from my discord and a story that I did not decide the decisions! You did! And if you would like to be a part of this story just dm me or leave a review with your name and discord number and you too can vote in the decisions of it! Also, the discord _is_ NSFW so fair warning! Besides that? _Enjoy..._**

* * *

"Jaune are you sure that you are full? You have barely touched your meal."

"I'm fine mom, Kali," Jaune said still not sure how to address his new mother Kali.

"Jaune! What did I say? You can just call me, mom!" Kali Belladonna said frowning at her adopted son. Jaune Belladonna paused, looking down at his half-finished plate of tuna.

"It's fine mom."

I'll finish it for you.

Thank you. Jaune thought as Z spoke in his mind. The parasitic being that lived inside of him acted as Jaune rubbed a hand over the plate, a small mouth opened at the bottom of his hand as Z slithered out and ate his extra food. Z devoured Jaune's food as he sighed.

_Thanks, Z I owe you one._

**You owe me more than once, but it's ok. We are **_**partners**_**, right?** The parasite though, as it cleaned Jaune's plate. He smiled at him, and Z had changed their relationship over the year since they went to Menagerie after the escape from Vale and now here? Jaune and Z were now more cordial they saw the other as a real friend, not just someone they were stuck together with and acted out of mutual benefit.

"If you say so Jaune be sure to rest up before you go out today. I know you want to train but take care of yourself first, ok? Don't make me worry young man." Kali asked purring as Jaune smiled Kali really was the best or one of the best. To be the best mom, she would need to beat Summer Rose, and that was not a fight that was going to be won easily.

Kali was amazing but Summer set the bar for the mom of the year.

_Mom of the decade. _Jaune thought as he cleaned his plate. Cleaning it off in his sink as he walked to his room.

"Jaune be sure to rest," Ghira said his calm amber eyes locking onto his adopted son. The monster of a man sat quietly all six feet of over two hundred pound man, the barrel-chested leader of Menagerie nodded as Jaune smiled back to his adopted father.

"I will Ghira."

"Call me, dad, please."

"And call me, mom!" Kali said as-

**Oh, I'd call her _mommy_.**

_Z not now. _

**But Jaune! **

_Just be calm! Alright? _Jaune thought as the parasite inside of him was still a raging lesbian and wanted nothing more than to rip off the clothes of any female she saw. It didn't help that every woman he knew seemed to be beautiful.

_I swear it's something in the air. _

**I don't know what is making them beautiful, but you will never see me complaining. **

_I would not expect you to complain. _

**Jaune, my friend, you need to learn the wonders of the female form. It is one of the finer things in life. **

_I know what the finer things in life are Z you don't have to tell me._

**You say that, but you have been here for over a year, and no woman has sat on our face! **

_Why is that all you think about?_

**Is it too much for me to want Kali or Blake to use our face as a seat? **

_Yes. Yes, it is. _Jaune thought as he walked back to his room, closing the door and sighing loudly as he locked the door.

"Well, now we can talk in peace."

**Take a rain check on that cause we have company. **

What? Who? Jaune asked as a loud thud! Filled the air.

_Who's at the door?_

**Our sister. **

_Great. J_aune thought as he opened the door as an irritated pair of amber eyes narrowed down at him.

"Jaune." Blake his adopted sister said as Jaune smiled back hoping Blake would be _less_ angry with him for

"Hey Blake, what's up?"

"You didn't finish your breakfast."

"What?"

"Your breakfast. You did _not_ finish your breakfast. You left a meat bun." Blake said, holding out a bun of the fabled Kali's meat pie as Jaune sighed.

I told you that Blake would find out.

I know!

"Jaune," Blake warned as she saw him already thinking of an excuse to say.

"I'm not that hungry Blake you don't need to worry about me, alright?"

"I'll be the one to decide if I have to worry about you. And you will be eating this meat bun you hear me?" Blake asked angrily looking down to Jaune as he gulped.

"I... fine, ok. I'll eat it." Jaune said as he took the bun he bit into it easily devouring the hand-sized object.

**She put in a lot of garlic.** Z said as she tasted the food through Jaune's tongue, the linked senses of the two meant they felt whatever the other did. A type of symbiosis that Jaune had at first not liked, the idea of sharing his body with what was a literal parasite made him uneasy. Such doubts were long dead and buried as Z proved a loyal if not _perpetually_ aroused friend.

"Thanks, Blake! I owe you!" Jaune said as she sighed face palming as she shook her head.

"You need to be more careful. Eat all of your food, ok? You are weaker than others, and you need your energy, alright?" Blake asked, smiling weakly as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing sis. I'll remember that." Jaune said as Blake smiled a rare smile that she only showed when she was generally happy with Jaune.

"Good you do that. I'll be outside if you want to train just come find me." Blake said, walking away, closing the door as Jaune felt his eyes narrow down on her.

**Do you see that? That is an ass that I would literally give my life to be smothered by. **

_You do mean our life, right?_

**I know what I said, and I stand by what I said. If we did, we die by that ass. **

_I thought you wanted Kali?_

**I want Kali, but I will take that ass any day of our week.**

_Great at least you are a consistent parasite- _

Jaune paused as he saw it, the wall moved. The air in front of him began to move and shift. Jaune saw the change in the wall the inanimate object moved and turned as human forme began to form out-

Jaune sighed as he looked out to his-

**We are not by ourselves, **Z said as Jaune felt a shudder ran through his body. His wall moved the air around it seemed to pulse and shift. Turning from clear as air and changing. A figure appeared tall lithe and very feminine. Hazel yellow eyes flashed out as a woman appeared before him. Jaune winced as his _least_ favorite faunus or second least appeared.

"Ilia," Jaune said almost bashing his head into a wall.

"Jaune, it is nice to know that you are eating again."

**It's_ HER!_ Jaune! **

_I fucking know what you mean! I am just going to be nice she's just a person _Jaune thought as-

"Ilia why are you in my room... _again?"_

"I had to make sure you are safe when you sleep, after all, we must look out for each other."

"No... I do not think you need to watch me in my sleep."

_Why didn't you tell me she was watching us!?_

**Why would**_** I **_**say anything? **

_I! Listen Z-_

"Jaune it's ok. I know how you are feeling." Ilia said gripping Jaunes hands holding them close a deep dopey eyed look on her face.

"Jaune I know hard it is to be yourself."

"Oh, please, no."

**Oh please Yes **

"I know that you are struggling, trying to find out who you are, and you are in a phase of transition."

"Ilia. I am going to say this once, and I do mean one last time I am _NOT _a lesbian. I am a man-

"_Shh_! Jaune! It's ok! I know what it's like to be different! I know that you want to be accepted in life. And I just want you to know that I am here for you! I am your friend!"

"Stalker that is what you mean. You are a stalker who watches me sleep at night."

"Then why do you leave your window unlocked?"

"I do not!"

**I do.**

_Z!? The fuck!?_

**She's cute.**

"Look. Ilia, I don't hate you. I like you but come on! We are friends-

_"Lesbrifriends."_

"Say that one more time and I will Stab you."

"And I know that you won't because you are a good person! I know that together we can be the best couple-

"I am not gay! I am a guy! I literally have a dick!"

"Have you looked in a _mirror_?"

"That... that actually hurt you know?"

"Jaune look at you... you look more feminine than me!"

**That **_**is **_**true...**

_You are not giving commentary!_

"Jaune think of it you and me as one together we are perfect for each other!"

"No. No, we are _not_."

"We have so much in common!"

"Name_ two_ things."

"I like women! You like women!"

"One I said two."

"We both want to be better! Our families disowned us! And more or less more in your case literally sold you off! We are both orphaned, more or less! We are the same person!"

"I... ok you have a point."

**So we are now lesbians? **

_I can't be a lesbian! I have a dick! Girls do not have dicks!_ Jaune thought as Z smirked in his head.

**Well, funny, you should say that. I was looking online the other night after you went to bed and I found **_**several **_**websites disproving the girls do not have dick theory.** Z said happily as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.

_I have no idea what you are talking about but stop._

**I'm just saying! Chicks. **_**Dicks?**_** It can be us...**

_No, it can not. _

"Ilia, why are you here?"

"To ask you out?" The faunus stalker said as Jaune gagged.

"On a date!?"

"Yes. Date me. Be my girlfriend."

"I am not a _girl_, dammit!"

"You are close enough for me."

"I! You! _AHH_! Fine! I'll go get lunch with you, ok!?"

"Yes! I got a girlfriend!"

"You did not-

"Thanks, lover," Ilia said, kissing Jaune on the cheek. He blushed as his limbs fell a bright shade of red crossed his face as Ilia kissed him.

"Someone is less mouthy when lips touch."

"I! Shut up! I am not!"

**Cough! Fucking _sub!_ Cough!**

_You too! _

"See you later babe," Ilia said, swaying her hips as she jumped out of the open window easily making Jaune flush.

"Jaune! Come here!" The voice of Blake yelled as Jaune sighed.

"Coming sis!"

"Now!"

"Ok!"

**She is not happy, wonder what's biting her? And I mean not us. Not _yet..._**

"Don't fantasize about our sister. We need to see what she wants." Jaune said as he walked out Blake was waiting after Ilia snuck out of the window the useless lesbian faunus stalker left him alone as Blake sighed.

"I need you to come with me to town."

"Got it-

"Well let's go," Blake said, pulling Jaune by the hand not letting Jaune get any breathing room or time to disagree as she pulled Jaune out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

She easily overpowered him as she dragged him to town.

"So what are we doing today?" Jaune asked him and Blake passed easily through the Menagerie market square sighing as they slowly made their way past bust stalls and other merchants selling a variety of seafood and other small goods.

"We need to buy groceries for our lunch and dinner," Blake said her hand pulling Jaune forward. Their fingers interlocked as Jaune _gulped_.

_She always takes the lead. She never lets me lead her why? _Jaune thought as Z laughed.

**That's because _she_ is the dominant one in this relationship. She is an alpha you are a** _beta_. The Parasite said with a mocking laugh as Jaune groaned.

_The hell does that mean?_

**You are a **_**sub**_**.**

_Why do you say that!?_

"Jaune keeps up I don't want you falling behind and getting lost again. I don't want to look for you." Blake said, pulling Jaune closer he blushed him, and Blake were both fifteen, and even still she was taller than him by a decent amount. Even if he was a boy Jaune still could not _grow_ dammit!

_Why is my growth spurt canceled?_

**Drugs... Lots of drugs. Many forced on you but drugs** nonetheless. Z sighed as Jaune let his shoulders fall.  
_I don't think I'll ever grow out of what Cinder did to me..._

"So Jaune I was wondering... after we get the groceries you want to hang out?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed.

"Sure? What do you want to do?" He said as Blake smiled.

"Lunch sounds good?"

"Sure? Why not?"

"It's a _date!_" Blake said happily as Jaune paused.

_Did she say date?_

**She sure did.**

_Great. She is going to misunderstand this _

**I can already feel it.**

"I'll pay."

"But Blake-

"I said I will pay," Blake said making her decision _final_ as Jaune sighed.

"Fine. You can pay."

**Sub**

_Stop calling me that!_

"You are so nice, Blake! Paying for Jaune like that!" Ilia said the tag along had followed them and was blissfully rubbing up on Jaune's shoulder much to Blake's annoyance.

"Ilia if you do not get off my- I mean Jaune I will throw you!"

"Oh, come on Blake she likes it! Right, Jaune?"

"I am not a-

_"He_ is not a she!"

"Yes, _he_ is!"

"No, he is not! He has a _dick_!"

"The dick of a _lesbian_!" Ilia said as Blake choked.  
"What does that mean!?" Blake shouted as Ilia smirked.

"It means he has a dick made for a lesbian!"

"I don't know what that is or do I want to," Jaune said as-

_In other news! The huntress Qrowe Branwen has just taken apart the last know Vale cell of the faunus terrorist organization the White Fang! The woman is still looking for her adopted son and-_

"Mom?" Jaune whispered his heart tightened as Z slithered out of his neck.

**That's her alright. I wondered what she got up to.**

"Hey, Jaune," Ilia said pointing to the television taking a bit out a piece of fried mackerel from a vendor as he pointed to a younger version of him.

"That kid on tv looks a lot like you," Blake said as a dead wave of tension formed in him as Jaune's fears popped up as he gulped.

"I mean! No! Not me! He looks like me, but it's someone, not me?" Jaune said both faunus sighed picking up the groceries as-

"Come on, Jaune. Walk with me." Blake pulled his hand once more as Jaune grunted letting Blake pulling him to her side as the tv played on.

_Qrowe Branwen is imploring anyone with information about her son to come forward. And to Jaune your mother wants you to know if you can hear that she loves you very much, she misses you. And just wants you to come home. Nothing will be asked just, please. Come home. She misses you. _

**Ignore**. Z said she felt Jaunes' heart contract his adrenaline spiked as she calmed him down.

**Breathe. Calm and deep. In. Out. There you go. Stay. Cal. ** Z counseled as Jaune fought down his bile. He followed Blake and Ilia as they chatted Jaune sighed.

_They don't see me as a man._ Jaune thought as he growled. Cinders drugs made him far weaker then those his age even women, Jaune was weaker and people treated him like he was made of cloth, like he would be torn in two if he was exposed to any stress.

**They are far stronger than you. Physically that is.**

_I want them to respect me! To see me as a man, not just a kid who needs help! _

**I... I might be able to help you with that.**

_What? How?_

**I can alter you genetically. I can make you irresistible to girls! **The parasite spoke as Jaune blinked in shock.

_And you are just telling me this now?_

**It was a long time coming, but I can! If you give the word, I'll make you impossible to resist! **The thing said as Jaune paused the idea to become irresistible to the opposite gender was a tempting one. But trusting Z even if she did have the best intentions was a foolish move at the best of times and suicidal at worst...

_I... fuck it._ Jaune thought finally deciding that if he was going down he might as well do it swinging.

**You are agreeing!?**

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed.

"Nothing is. I just thought of something..."

"You daydream too much. You need to focus on your life." Blake said, shaking her head glad that her fool of a brother and crush was cute and not that smart. As she led Jaune, back home he nodded internally.

_I'll do it_

**YES! Yes! Ok, Jaune! Know I can do this but!**

_But what?_

**It might take some time to alter your body!**

_How much?_

**That depends on what you want? Do you want big strong muscles? Or lean and mean!? I can do it all! Maybe! **

_Maybe? The fuck does that mean?_

**It means I might do it ok!? Just let me know if you are in and what you want.**

_Fine I want?_ Jaune thought as he put a hand to his head.

_Stamina. I need to be able to keep up with other hunters in Beacon, I can't be as strong but if I can keep up that should make a difference. _

**Good. I can work with that! Now I can also work on your looks and muscles if you would like...**

_Sure? But keep my stamina up ok?_

**You got it, partner!**

"Jaune! Keep up!"

"Sorry, Blake!"

"So slow," Blake said, pulling Jaune up as she dragged him home.

* * *

The day came and went, soon Jaune went to bed as Z spoke.

"You sure this will work?" Jaune asked as he slid into his bed, his small bed a simple futon on the ground that fit his needs well, covering himself up resting his head on his pillow as Z popped out of his neck a thin black stalk breaking out of his skin as a glowing red eye popped out as a mouth with over a dozen sharp tiny teeth sprouted.

**Absolutely! There is no way this can fail!** The parasite said her mouth moving with a perfect fluidity as Jaune sighed.

"That just makes me think it _will_ fail, and much worse, you know?"

**Oh, yee of little faith! Jaune tell me when have I ever lead you astray?**

"More times than I want to count," Jaune said as the stalk _feigned_ injury jerking back like it had been injured.

**Words **_**hurt **_**Jaune. Do you know that?**

"Know yes, care? No."

**You are just a _basket_ of sunshine, you know? No wonder you can't get a date.** The parasite teased as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I try!" Jaune hissed as Z began to slither back into Jaune disappearing back into him as he let out a heavy yawn.

**That's what you say.** Z thought as Jaune sighed.

"Did you lock the window this time?"

**Yes, Jaune.**

"Is it Really locked?"

**Yes ok! I locked it!**

"Fine! Fine! Just asking.. well I guess I can sleep in somewhat peace. Night."

**Night Jaune let me work my magic!**

"I hope you can..."

**Of course, I can trust me!** Z thought as Jaune nodded closing his eyes as he slipped into the night.

* * *

The next morning Jaune woke up feeling good

"I... I feel good?" Jaune asked his lungs breathed in the air he took in more air than he had ever done in one move. Jaune gasped as he felt his lungs shake his body felt invigorated. He felt like he could run for years his body began to move as he _smirked_.

"I.. Z! I think you did it!"

**I fucking know I did... but let me sleep ok? It took a lot out of me, you know?** Z asked she sounded distant and groggy.

"Ok! But let me check the mirror!"

**You do that I am going to sleep. **The parasite said as it yawned loudly in his head.

Z said her part as Jaune ran to his mirror he tore into the bathroom and-

_"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! _Z you fucking piece of SHIT!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs.

What did I do now?

"I! My face! What did you do !?"

**I messed with your looks a bit I was still tired, but I think I did a good job.**

"I Look like a _GIRL_!" Jaune said as he faces changed... his skin was smoother shinier, her face had lost almost all masculine traces hell! His body had lost most in not every bit of masculine marks, and if not for his voice, it would be impossible to think of him as a man. On the scale of masculine from _manly_ on the far left and full-on women on the right, Jaune was now far _past_ androgynous and looked downright _feminine. _

"What did you do!?" Jaune shouted as he _felt_ Z shrug.

**I made you look better.**

"I look like a Girl!"

So? Girls are cute.

"Z! Change me back now!"

Can't. Too tired. Plus it's permanent

"You fucking parasite!"

**Calm down you got a **_**foot **_**of dick out of this so let me sleep ok?**

"I... I did?" Jaune asked blushing some of his anger, leaving as he checked his pants Z was not lying him as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh my god..."

**That's what she will be saying when you make her see him. Now let me sleep? And oh! Please.. try... to..., not... go. By... faunus... women.. for a **_**while**_**.. you.. ake.. them... H... eat.. cycle... broken, **_**pelvis**_**... **

"What does that mean!?"

**Tired.. sleep... stay... away from Blake... or Kali...Dear God, not her... can't miss our first time... **Z said as Jaune groaned. He needed to fix this well not his dick.

That can stay Jaune said as he walked out of his room.

_"AHH!"_

"Sorry!" Jaune said as he saw a pair of amber eyes awaiting him.

Jaune left the room only to find Blake waiting in the hall eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Hey, Blake what's up?"

"What's up? It is time for breakfast, and if you think you are skipping out on eating then you have another thing coming-

Blake paused as something hit her like a brick wall. Blake felt something deep in her something warm hot and violent came her body began to sweat as she gulped.

_I... what the hell? What's happening!? Why do I feel so hot... why does Jaune look so... so... cute? _Blake thought her legs began to shiver as her breathing became erratic.

"Blake? Blake are you ok?"

_Z if you hurt Blake I swear- _

"Shut up!"

"Me?! What did I-

"Shut your perfect cunt liking lips up!"

"I... ok Blake-

Jaune paused as Blake slammed her lips to his. Kissing Jaune right away the older by half a year teen kissed him _hard _roughly forcing him on the wall for a second before gasping!

"Jaune! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I! Fuck!" Blake yelled, running away, slamming back to her room, her hands falling between her legs as Jaune paused.

"The hell was that!?"

Jaune knew something was wrong very, Very not right.

"What is up with her? Blake!" Jaune called out as-

"Shut up!"

"_Blake_?"

"Go away! I am busy!"

"Doing what!?"

"BUSY!" Blake screamed as-

**Jaune... run... **Z said in his head as Jaune sighed.

"Z? What is-

"Jaune? What's the matter?" Kali said as she walked up behind him a frown on her face.

"I called Blake to tell you breakfast is ready, where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom, mom," Jaune said as Kali sighed.

"Blake! Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Kali said as-

"Mom! Go *away!"

"Blake!?"

"Mom! I can't come out now!"

"You do not talk to your mother like that! Blake-

_Z? Are you not going to talk about her chest? _Jaune asked as Z groaned.

**Jaune... Runaway...**

_Why? What happened-_

"I... Jaune? You... you smell good..." Kali said as she turned on her heel. Kali had a far off look in her eyes as she looked down to Jaune her legs Rubbed together as she took in a deep breath. She gasped as she felt her pace doubled her chest tightened as-

_Jaune... Jaune looks good? _She thought as Jaune began to laugh nervously.

"I... Mom Kali? Are you ok?" Jaune asked Kali as she licked her lips.

"I! I'm just going to go to breakfast ok!?" Jaune asked as Kali licked her lips. Her eyes became glossy as Jaune gulped.

"M-mom? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as she growled.

"Oh, Jaune, I am going to give you something much better to eat instead of breakfast. If you like meat." She said, licking her lips pulling _down _her pants.

"Mom!?" Jaune yelled as Kali snapped out of hit. She smacked herself once with a slap of flesh on flesh!

"AH! I! I don't know what came over me! Jaune! I'm so sorry, please! Go to the table! Ghira is waiting!"

"I... alright," Jaune said as Kali blushed.

_What am I thinking?! He is just a child! And I am married! Happily married! _Kali thought as Jaune walked away.

When he got to the table, Ghira smiled.

"Jaune, you look tired, what's the matter?"

"Long morning, dad."

"Oh tell," Ghira said as Jaune gulped.

"I... Blake was acting weird. Really weird." Jaune said as Ghira paused.

"Well, she is a young lady Jaune and well... sometimes at certain parts of the month she can be ... _moody _that is natural and... well... I'll let my wife do this talk." Ghira said blushing once as-

The man stopped his nose sniffed once twice, he looked down to Jaune before he shook his head.

"Jaune... did you... did you put on makeup today?" Ghira asked as Jaune frowned.

"I don't think so... why?"

"You... you look... Good" Ghira said his eyes narrowed and-

"Nope! No! Come on Ghira we talked about this! You went to therapy for it! is not allowed!" Ghira said as Jaune blushed.

"What? Did you spell _trap-_

"Don't say it! I went through years of therapy for this!" The man shouted as Jaune frowned.

"For what, dad? What did-

"It is not important! Just sit down... or go find your mother! Or sister!" Ghira said blushing as-

**It's not **_**supposed **_**to work on men...** **interesting **Z said as Jaune sighed.

_Z!? What the hell did you do!?_

**Made you a hit with the ladies is what I did now back to sleep...**

_Z! Z! I am not done talking with you yet I-_

**Oh! Wait one second. Let Ghira touch your hand real quick.**

_Why? _

**Trust me I- **Z passed out as Jaune heard her snoring.

Z!? Z!? Dammit! I needed you! Now, what do I do? Jaune thought as he gulped.

Nothing ventured. Nothing gained Jaune thought as he quickly touched Ghira on the hand.

"_Son_? What are you doing?"

**Nothing happened? **

"I! Sorry! Bye, dad! I'm going out!" Jaune said as Ghra stood something hit the table bottom with a _THUD_! As Ghira groaned in pain.

"He is a...He He is your _SON_!" He hissed as Jaune decided to run the fuck out.  
"I don't know what's going on but I'll see you later dad!" Jaune yelled as he _ran._

Jaune found Illia outside, and after a brief talk of confusion the two set out for food.

_Well, I might as well be fed. _Jaune reasoned as he turned to Ilia.

"Hey! Ilia you want to go out for some food?"

"Sure thing! Lesbians needs to be _united_!" Ilia said as she paused, she sniffed the air once, twice as she frowned.

"I... Jaune? You Smell different. Did you put on some new cologne?" Ilia asked as she sniffed Jaune. The chameleon faunus said as she sniffed Jaune's chest. She glared at Jaune as he gulped.

_Oh hell! Is she going to start acting weird!? Just like Kali, Blake, and Ghira!? _

"I... I... never mind. That was weird. You smell great!" Ilia said, smiling before turning away without going insane as Jaune blinked owlishly.

**Strange... it does not work on all females? Maybe only on cats?** Gripping Z said her voice tired as Jaune paused.

"What did you just say?"

"Let's go! Come on!" Ilia said, pulling Jaune as he frowned.

Z... what did you do?

**Don't worry your little head...**

As Jaune and his Friend or _Lesbifriend_, as she called herself walked into town, they decided to have breakfast in a small shop. A plate of meat, fish, and garlic was paced before them as-

_In recent news! Menagerie is getting a unique visitor today! _The TV said as Jaune and Ilia slurped down their fish.

"A visitor? Who?"

"No Idea, Il. I think they must be special of the news is covering it." Jaune said as she nodded.

"Well, I can see that. I hope it's a cute girl." Ilia said winking at Jaune.

**Me too.**

_So now you can talk?_

_Today! Famous hunter and house husband Tai Yang is coming to Menagerie! _Jaune spat out his food.

"Tai!?"

_He is coming looking for his missing son in law who was kidnapped by Fang members! Rumor has he was seen in Menagerie! This child's name is Jaune Branwen- _

"Hey, you are Jaune, right?" Ilia asked as Jaune gulped.

"I! It's someone else-

_He is a human male, blonde hair blue eyes. Skinny. He had a muscle condition that makes him physically weak._

"Jaune that guy looks like you. You sure that's not you?" She asked joking as Jaune gagged.

_FUCK! FUCK! Tai is coming!? How!? I need to fix this- _

**OH! Jaune I have an idea!**

_Are you weak or not!?_

**Does it matter?! Listen! They are looking for a _human_! Not a faunus!**

_I... what are you saying? _Jaune thought as she smirked.

**Simple! I can make you a faunus!** Z said as if she had just suggested Jaune put on a new pair of clothes not change species.

_How!?_

**I'll give you some whiskers! A tail! Then when they look for you, they won't know!**

_But most of the island know I am a human!_

**Yes! But if we can prove to Tai that you are faunus! But if he sees you a tail and whiskers are hard for even him to miss! He won't know it's you and go back!**

_So you want to make me a faunus?_

**Just a bit.**

_I don't know..._

**Trust me! What's the worst that can happen?** Z asked as Jaune decided to take a jump but then realized that trusting the raging lesbian deep inside of him might not be the best idea. And decided to nix it in the bud.

_You know what? I am good I don't need to be a faunus or you to change my body anymore ok?_

**Well ok... I guess I do this the old fashioned way**

_what does that mean?_

**Don't worry it will all work out**

_Z what does that-_

"Oh, Jaune! Come one let's have some more food!" Ilia chirped while Blake sighed.

"Do you ever not eat?"

**I want us to eat her**

_Z if you do not-_

"Human!"

"Oh fuck me," Jaune said as him, and Ilia froze. A voice that Jaune _really _did not like said as the _actual_ faunus that he hated most began to speak.

"Oh god not him," Ilia said as Jaune sighed.

"Human! Face me!" A faunus teen with red hair sharp blue eyes almost like his own yelled as Jaune groaned.

"Adam. Please, not today. I can not fight you, ok?" Jaune said as Adam Taurus, his _rival_ for Blake stood in front of him. The faunus teen had a red sword in hand as Jaune sighed.

"What do you want, Adam?"

"To fight you! To win the hand of Blake! And make her my own! To see me for who I am!" Adam shouted in what he _thought_ was a cool voice as Blake rolled her eyes and Ilia smirked.

"A _bitch?"_ Ilia asked frowning as Adam froze a shocked look on his face.

"Ilia! I am a faunus like you! He-

_"She_! Jaune is a girl! Don't you misgender him!" Ilia shouted as Jaune groaned.

"Ilia... please I am not-

"I don't care! Face me, _human_!" Adam yelled as Jaune Blake and Ilia rolled their eyes in one motion.

"Jaune_ ignore _him."

**OH! Jaune! Fight him! I need to test it on him! He is PERFECT!**

"Perfect for _what_!?" Jaune hissed, to his parasite as she shuddered sending a resonation of joy down his spine as he shook.

"Perfect?" Jaune?" Ilia asked as Jaune turned to her.

**Jaune I know we do not agree on much, but I want to kick this guy's ass** Z said as Jaune nodded.

_For once we are in agreement. Let's beat his ass a bit ok?_

"Ok, Adam I'll fight you-

"Jaune? You sure?" Blake asked worry stitched on her face as he nodded.

"_HAH_! THe winner will get the honor of dating Blake and-

"The winner wins the fight you want to date her ask her out you shit," Jaune said pulling out his guns as he sighed.

_Z you want this?_

**Oh please. Let me wreck him he's perfect for the experiment!**

_I really do not know what that means but ok._

"Rules are simple! Jaune I'll make it easy on you since you are a human!"

"Please. _Don't_."

"If you get one and I do mean _one!_ Good hit I give up! You win!"

"If you say so," Jaune said as he smirked.

_Z?_

**Say no more.**

"On three! Two one fight!* Adam yelled as Jaune smirked as he drew and fired.

Jaune fired twice Adam blocked the shots with his swords flashing them down as he charged him.

_He's good_

**He talks the talk and can walk the walk. He's a piece of shit really.** Z said as Jaune Dodged an attack ducking under a blow. Jaune smiled. He knew how this fight went. Adam tries to attack him. Jaune dodges. This happened till Jaune got tried and quit but now?

_I can do this all day _Jaune thought as he went back to the fight!

Ten minutes of slashing dodging and rolling, Adam was pissed, not only was Jaune still standing he was fighting _back. _

"How are you still up!?"

"Because I'm good!"

"You are a weak human! You-

Jaune punched Adam in his gut, firing twice as the man staggered back as Jaune won.

**Got him! **Z said as she made Jaune's hands that she had full control over touch Adam's.

**Injection finished!** Z said happily as Jaune froze.

_You what now? _

**Don't worry about it! It's fine.** She said as Adam hissed putting away his weapon as he growled.

"You win this time, Jaune! But I'll be back later on!" Adam said as Ilia sighed rolling her eyes as the teen limped away vowing vengeance on Jaune as Ilia walked over to him putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder as she smirked.

"Well, that was fun. What now?"

"Relax?" Jaune said as she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan nice job beating his ass. I'm glad that my brother can do _something_ right." She said as they walked off. After that, Jaune snuck back into the house eager to go to bed.

* * *

Jaune's quest to sleep without further incident was sadly for not as Blake caught him before he could rest pinning him in the hallway.

"Blake?" Jaune asked as Blake appeared.

"Jaune... We need to _talk_." Blake said as Jaune paused. Blake looked serious like she had just seen someone die. Jaune had rarely seen her like this as she gulped.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"Jaune... I _know_" Blake said as Jaune froze.

"Know what?"

"I know about your secret Jaune."

_Z get ready to get us out of this place._

**On it.**

"Really? You know about what now? Secret? I don't have a secret!" Jaune said, smiling laughing nervously as Blake's amber eyes narrowed into slits.

"Jaune! Don't play games, I know!"

"You don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Know what Blake?!"

"I know your secret!"

"And that is!?"

"You are wearing women's _panties!"_ Blake said as Jaune paused.

"Come again?"

"You! You are a _crossdresser_!" Blake said as Jaune began to laugh.

"I... what!? What are you talking about!?"

"Right now! You are wearing panties and a bra!"

"I... I am not?" Jaune said more confused than anything he was _not_ the smartest guy out there but he knew that he was _not_ wearing panties.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"You are, and I will prove it!" Blake said, gripping Jaune's pants forcing them down as Jaune blushed.  
"Blake!? What are you doing!?"

"Proving a point! Look!" Blake said pointing down as Jaune growled.

Jaune looked down, and for once Blake was not right. Jaune was not in panties.. he was wearing designer lingerie as-

_"Z!_ WHAT! DID YOU DO!?"

**Aha! Well, funny story!Just for fun! I was just messing with your senses of smell and touch! Making you think you were not in drag when you were! Jokes right?** Z said as Jaune felt a gasket _break_.

"No, this is not a joke! I-

"You wear _panties_, and I'm ok with it! It's kind of hot" Blake said purring Jaune flushed read as Blake licked her lips.

"You know I always liked a boy that looks like a girl... I think that... Jaune do you want to come to my room and share a bed?" Blake asked as-

_WHAT DID YOU DO!? HOW LONG!_

**How long what?!.**

_How long have I been cross-dressing and not known!?_

**Only two days! Don't worry! It's not that bad!**

_Not that bad!? I... You are right... it could be worse, but I need to set the record straight._

"Blake... It's just a phase, ok?"

"Jaune it's ok, I _know _how hard this is for you."

"I think you have no idea."

"It's ok! I'm here to help you! You don't have to worry, I support you."

"Ok..."

_"Mom _supports you."

_"Kali _knows?!"

"I told her first. She is very supportive of you!"

"I... why?"

"Don't worry! I can take you shopping! Me and you! Together!" Blake said, smiling as she put a hand on his neck.

I! I am going to bed!" Jaune said as Blake smiled a knowing look on her face.

"It's ok, Jaune. No matter what happens, I love you." Blake said before gasping.

"You love me?"

"I! I don't_! Shut up_! Stupid human brother! Leave me alone!" Blake said vanishing in a cloud of smoke as Jaune sighed.

"Well, I am just glad that is over with. I need to go to bed." Jaune sighed walking back into his room closing his door as he felt Z slither into his neck.

**Yes. Yes, you do. Sleep is essential for a growing girl.**

"I'm a boy!"

**For _now._** Z said her head _popping_ out of his neck as Jaune growled.

"What does that mean!?"

**Nothing! I am _not_ changing you into a girl! If that is what you are asking! Your body is unstable enough as it is. It can't take me messing with it any more than I already mess with it. **

"I... I don't want to know anymore, but I am going to sleep. Do NOT mess with my body anymore ok?"

Our body but whatever. Night Jaune!

"Goodnight Z," Jaune said as he and Z went to _sleep_.

* * *

The next morning was quiet for once No Ilia in his room, Blake at the door the house was calm, and Jaune felt a sense of peace and tranquility.

"Today is going to be good-

_"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" A loud feminine scream filled the house as Jaune paused. There was no one in his house that made _that_ sound as he felt a lump form in his gut.

"Hello!?" He shouted as the scream came again this time louder and rougher as Jaune froze.  
"There is someone in my house and they are screaming?" Jaune asked as he heard the voice yell again.

_"OH, GOD! NO! NO! _What is happening to ME!?" A feminine voice yelled as Jaune spring up grabbing his guns Slight, and Fell And rushing out.

"Hello!? Who needs help!?"

"Jaune?! Jaune is that you!? Help me, son!" The voice yelled as Jaune sprinted.

"Where are you?!"

**Why are we yelling this early in the morning!**? Z said grouchily barley able to even form words as Jaune hissed.

"Back to sleep, parasite!"

**I am trying! But who is yelling!? It's like nine!?** Z thought as Jaune ran out of his room.

"I don't know I-

"Jaune!" The voice yelled again as Jaune struggled to pick out just who in the hell was screaming.

"I'm coming!"

**They know us.**

"That's why it makes this bad!" Jaune yelled, breaking into the living room where she was.

"Jaune!" The woman said as Jaune froze she was tall well over six feet, her skin a healthy tanned hair black like night.

"Hello? Who are you?" Jaune asked as the woman with amber eyes a massive chest at least _double_ D cups Z had rubbed of on Jaune's breasts gauging powers looked at him. Her clothes looked oddly like his stepfathers and had his eyes and hair if not much longer with locks going past her thin waist.

"Jaune! Son! It's you!" The woman yelled as Jaune paused.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as he dropped his weapons a bit.

"It's _me!"_ The woman yelled tears in her eyes as Jaune frowned.

"Me who? I don't know you."

"It's Your dad! Ghira!"

"Ghira is a man you-

"I know what I am! I! I went to bed as a man! And now I'm a woman!? Jaune!? What's happening!?"

**It works!** Z said as Jaune felt a wave of dread wash on him. Jaune did _not_ know what was happening and to be honest he really did not-

"Oh, _baby..._ Why did you go off running away from me?" A smooth, silky, seductive voice said as Jaune said, Kali-

"Mom?" Jaune asked as Kali walked out half-naked her body barely covered in a nonexistent black lingerie that showed off everything under her robes. She purred under her breath licking her lips as she _stalked_ up to her husband now wife? Due to parasitical interference a feral look of pure _hunger_ on her lips as she growled.

**Kill us and take us to heaven. There is nothing that this world can hold for us. **Z said as Jaune gagged.

"Mom!? What are you doing!"

"Oh, dear Jaune... please give us some _space._ As you can see, a miracle has happened." Kali purred walked over to her wife, licking her lips as Jaune gulped.

"Jaune!? Please, you need to get help-

"Oh_ shh,_ just hush your little mouth there dear. It's all over now," Kali said as she kissed Ghira... Gina? On her lips. She pressed her body down onto the still larger woman pressing her down into the couch as Jaune saw her hand go far down below the belt.

_"AHH!?"_ Gina? Said or she moaned deeply as Jaune felt his face flush.

"Mom! I'm Still here! I'm underage!" Jaune said as he turned away from the scene his cheeks heated up as Z broke out of his arm in broad view of his adopted parents. A look of pure _rage_ on her crimson eye as she narrowed it on him.

**If you do not turn around, I will take your neck and twist it back to see!**

"Z this is serious!"

**I know! This is hardcore lesbian sex! I will be DAMNED if we do not see it-**

_VIRRT_.

Jaune heard something _vibrate _as a gasp and shriek filled the air.

"Ah!? Where did you get that!?"

"Oh, you know, dear. You used to use this toy so much on me in the past! It's time for some payback, don't you think?"

**It's so **_**big**_**...**

_I don't want to know!_

"Wait! Kail! Please-

"Shh. It's all over now, just sits back and relax."

"Where did you get that ribbon!?"

"From Blake's room."

"Why are you tying my limbs down!?"

"So you don't run away!"

"Jaune! Please!_ Help!"_

"Jaune please leave us alone. We need some adult time, ok?" Kali asked as Jaune Felt Z shake in his body.

**Oh dear lord... she's going to break her in two!**

"I don't _want _to know..."

**For once you are right... we might not want this** Z said as he did something different...

There were _many _times that Jaune knew he was going to regret something even before he did it, but this was one of the times he knew he just knew he was going to regret it.

_Jaune! I know you don't like me right now! But please for the love of all that is holy! Just let us stay and listen! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just-_

"Ok," Jaune said as Z groaned.

**Jaune! Please, I... wait what? Did you just say, ok?**

"Yes. Yes, I did."

**Like... _ok,_ ok? Like you agree with me!? You want to hear this!**

"Yes. Yes, I do."

**Jaune... I know we don't always see eye to stalk, but I just want you to know... after this, I owe you one... one favor no matter what it is... you ask you get... **Z said as Jaune nodded.

"I don't want to turn around."

"Oh, Gina! Just look at you! You are making such a _mess_ on the couch. We are going to need new seats for it!" Kali's sing-song voice rang out as Jaune Shuddered.

**Don't worry I'm watching for the both of us** Z said as Jaune began to shudder, he heard cloth tear voices muttered and low whimpered out-

"Wait! Kali!? What are you doing with that!"

**Dear Lord, how can that fit? How can she stretch like that without breaking!?**

"I... I don't want to know-

"Wait! Please! Kali! That's going to tear me in two!"

"No, it won't, don't worry dear, this is going to feel _just_ right in a second! All you need to do is calm down..." Kali said in a sickly sweet voice as Jaune here a _squelching_ sound like a pomegranate being broke apart as he shook.

"Wait! Oh my! Kali! Please! _AIIIEEEEE!_

"Shhh, there we go it's _halfway _in! Now, look at you! Being such a good kitten!"

"Please! Take it_ out!_ Take it- _MPHPHHP!?"_

"There you go nice and _silent! _Jaune dear! Can you give us some privacy? I think it is time I showed my wife, who is dominant in our relationship, ok?"

"I! Yes, mom!" Jaune said as he picked up whatever he could carry and sprinted out of the house.

Jaune did not know what happened, all he knew was that he did not want to know what happened!

"Jaune?! Wait up!"

"Blake! Not now!"

"Jaune! My dad!? He's a woman now!" Blake screamed as Ilia gasped.

"Ghira had a sex change?!"

"Ilia, please now is not the time!" Jaune said as he ran out into the Menagerie marked hellbent on cleaning his eyes and mind-

_"HUMAN!"_ A loud feminine voice yelled as Jaune was suddenly hurled into a wall a bright red sword placed right to his jugular!

"Jaune?!"

**Initiating defense plans** Z said her voice losing all jovial tone she might like to play around, but threats to Jaune or her were never taken lightly as she prepared to end the life of his attacked.

"Adam?" Jaune asked as Adam? Taurus Stood before him but now...

"JAUNE! What did you do to me?!" Adam or-

**IT WORKS! I KNEW IT! It works! I AM A GENIUS!** Z said as Adam or _Eve?_ Jaune thought looked at him. She was still tall over six one but her chest... it was-

_E cups?_

**You learn!**

She had a massive chest that seemed to be causing her back pain!? She was thing slender her body fully feminine falling out of her black outfit her curves so smooth and Sinful that Jaune felt his pants tighten and a form so slick and feminine that Jaune was sure that he was not seeing right.

"JAUNE!"

"Adam!?"

"Adam!? You got a sex change too!?"

"Not now, Ilia"! Both Jaune and Eve? Yelled as -

"Fix me! Jaune I do not know what you did but FIX Me human! Fix me! Before this infernal... heat takes me and makes me do something you will regret! You _stupid! Handsome! Sexy Human,_ you know you look good, right? I mean I could tear your clothes off and just- SMACK! Even slapped herself as she growled.

_"FIX ME!"_ Eve yelled as Jaune decided to be tough...

"Call me, _sir." _

**Jaune?!**

"Excuse me? Come again, human? What did you just say?" Eve asked her eyes narrowing as Jaune gulped.

**Jaune? What are you doing here? **

_Don't worry, I got this._

**Do you really? **

_Yeah, trust me._

**Ok...**

"You heard me Eve I said call me _Sir_," Jaune said glaring Eve Dead in her eyes Jaune glared down at her as-

"_GAH_!" Jaune let out a gag as Eve's hand shot out! She gripped Jaune by his neck, making sure to grip his throat! Jaune gagged his body shook as Eve gripped his neck, crushing his jugular as her other hand gripped and pinned down his free arm.

_Z! Please! Help me! _Jaune thought as the parasite agreed.

**She is going **_**down**_**.** Z thought as Jaune felt his muscle mass grown and-

"Listen up you _stupid _human! You think you are special!? You are just another human! And now that you have actually bested me? Oh, I think I have a much better purpose for you!" Even said gripping Jaune's lower leg Jaune felt her stance change, her body began to shift as Eve licked her lips, doubling her grip on his arms.

AH!? Z! Some help!?

**Let's see how this plays out. I'm curious.**

_Z!_

"You are going to _regret _that human! You have proved yourself more capable than the rest! You bested me in combat! That means you are strong!" Eve said, licking Jaune's neck, making him shudder.

"UM! Blake!? Ilia!?

_"Adam!?"_

"He really had a sex change..."

"_Help_!"

"Jaune!"

"You are going to pay for that! I am the strongest faunus on the island! You are the strongest human! Together we will have the Strongest children! You are destined to become my personal breeder! You are going to be my personal breeding stock! You hear me!? You just got promoted to my very own _Slam pig _you hear me! From this second on, your body belongs to me! And-

"Eve."

"_Please_ let the human go."

"The _supreme_ leader wishes to speak with him."

_"Unharmed_ if possible" Two faunus twins? Both dressed in white ceremonial robes said bowing to Jaune and Adam or Eve.

"I! But! He has to take responsibility for beating me!"

"And he will brother- Sister he will be made to take full responsibility for you and all of faunus kind."

"But we need him in one piece, alright?"

"I... fine! Ok! Just get him back, ok!?" Eve hissed as the two brothers nodded.

"Very well."

"Jaune? Will you come _willingly_? We assure you that Sienna only wishes to talk, please come quietly." The man said as Jaune nodded.

"Umm I don't want to sound crazy but what do you mean by responsibility?" Jaune asked as the two brothers smiled.

"Do not worry brother Jaune."

"You will see what we mean in time."

"Now come, we must be off."

"The supreme leader is not one to be kept waiting."

"And trust us you do not want to keep her waiting..." The brothers said as Jaune gulped as he nodded.

"O-ok? I guess we are doing this..." Jaune said as they pulled him away...

* * *

When Jaune finally got his bearings, he was in a massive throne room an ornate room that had long red banners wooden floors, and a throne in the center elevated on the pedestal as a woman a faunus with heavily tanned skin sat on the center.

"Jaune."

"Sienna.*

**I'm getting serious BDSM vibes from her... make sure to ask for the safe word.** Z thought as Jaune nodded.

_Got it makes sure to know the safe word._

**And then make sure to let me out a little I don't think she is the one to listen right away.**

"Jaune! A pleasure to see you!" Sienna said purring stalking off to him. She was taller a bit over six and a quarter feet tall, amber eyes short black hair and loops in her ears made of pure gold like his mother. Or another mother-

"Supreme leader-

"Please Jaune! Sienna! Call me by my first name, will you? Supreme leader is just so stuffy!" Sienna said smiling warmly Jaune felt a chill run down his spine as he gulped! Sienna looked at him with a predatory glare making Jaune whimpered as he nodded.

"I...ok... Sienna... why am I here? Why did you call me?"

"Oh, Jaune! You are so clever! Just a clever little human!" Sienna purred making Jaune whimper as she grinned.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, Jaune I know your secret! It was hard to find, but I know it now."

"I... ok?"

**Jaune? What's your secret?**

_I have no idea_

**Then what the hell is she talking about?**

_I have no idea, let's find out._

_**Yes, lets**_

"Ok? You know?"

"Yes... Jaune I know your semblance.* Sienna said as Jaune paused.

"I... ok?"

_I have a semblance?_

**I don't think you do? I think I would know if you did.**

_Then what the hell is she on about?_

"Yes, Jaune I know what you are hiding your power is intoxicating!"

"I... good? Good! It's intoxicating?"

"Yes... your ability to change others..."

"I can change them?"

"Yes! You do not need to play coy Jaune! I know what you can do. You can change people! You can make males into females!"

"I... ok... I can do that?"

"Yes! And I know you are a friend to the faunus are willing to aid our grand plan!"

"I! Of course, I am... what is the plan again? Tell me?"

"Simple Jaune the faunus have been pushed down all the time by humans! You are going to change that!"

"I... ok? But how?"

"Simple. You will turn every male human that is not a faunus into a female."

"I... ok... What?"

"Jaune you can do this! Think! If you can turn prominent men into your concubines? What can we do with the world!"

"I... I don't want to know.'

"Think about it! You can turn people! Seduce them, and then you can secure faunus influences in all of the world!"

"That... that plan has several key flaws in it."

"Oh, I don't think so Jaune I have a list of people you should pick and if you can change males to females? Think of this... what if you could change faunus? Make the world into a greater island."

"Why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"Well, Jaune if I must be candid to you... I have grown... distant from male leadership of our causes. The Fang suffered under them it's why I am here now you did not think I just _happened_ to be here, did you? If you were to make the majority of people into females and then reset the balance there would be a need for healthy mostly faunus and fertile males like yourself... if you do this, I can _guarantee _you a personal harem of faunus women to use you at their pleasure."

"I... so I turn men into women, and you get me a faunus harem?"

"Yes. You will be our island's own personal_ breeding stock_ all your needs will be met, and the number of faunus will grow. If you do this, you will never want for female companions." Sienna purred as-

**Jaune. Please. Take the deal.**

_Why? This is a lot to take in Z_

**Jaune. THINK OF IT. You can get laid twenty-four-seven!**

_I would have to try to take over the world with gender-bending._

**A harem Jaune! A harem of a beautiful woman at your disposal! What more could you want! Come on, just think of the women! Think damn you! Can't you see how good this is going to feel!? Beautiful faunus women! All trying to fuck you! What else is there to want!? **Z yelled as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

Jaune paused he blinked once twice as he began to think Jaune had been going about this the wrong way... he had been thinking of having Z as a negative her strange lesbian fetishes were just another part of a great idea... Jaune loved women, so did Z and this? This was the ideal way to get all the women he could ever want!

"I... I agree." Jaune said as Sienna purred.

"Excellent. I am glad that you have.. seen the light." Siena said as Jaune Felt Z do a jump inside of him.

**YES! YES! You did it! You finally saw the light! Jaune I love you so much! I could kiss you! **

You can do it later but now?

"Fear not Jaune I do not wish to pressure you. You are a bit underage so until your eighteenth birthday we will reframe from any over breeding but..." Sienna said as she paused taking a look at the blushing Blake and Ilia behind her that were flustered at the news of Jaune being a _breeder._

"If you would like... you can get a head start if you will," Sienna said flashing Jaune a knowing smile as Jaune gulped.

"A _head start?_ What does that mean?"

"It means that while you are underage and not able to just breed our island Blake and Ilia are also underage... if you and them where to get a... heat start in the mating that can surely be swept under the rug. So is Adam or Eve? By the way, so yes... Jaune, you may be allowed to get a jump on the project if you will." Sienna said purring as Blake blushed.

"Jaune!?"

"I... I'm a lesbian, but. Jaune is ok? Right? You said it doesn't count if he is a human right, Siena?"

"Right... women, so _innocent_," Sienna said whispering before she hissed.

"Of course Ilia, Jaune is a human he does not count."  
"I... I see..." Ilia said as her body turned a bright red turning the color of Ruby's skirt.

"Even is Right about to turn eighteen so if you want to get a head start with her you will need to launch a jump start sooner than later if you catch my drift." She said winking as Jaune blushed at the protest as he smirked.

Jaune blinked once as he let out a loopy grin.

"So tell me Sienna I only have one question for you," Jaune said as he put a hand on her waist making her eyes widen as she cocked her head.

"Oh? And what is that?" She asked, putting a hand on Jaune's, gripping it tightly as Jaune smirked.

"Do _you _want to join?" Jaune asked as he grinned at his new lover as for the first time in a long time, Jaune's life was looking _Good_...

* * *

**AN: Alright! Here we go! That chapter of Hunter or bust is done! And I think you _know_ what direction the people want to take it! Now that it's done Jaune is on his way to a _new_ life... If you liked this and want in just Dm for the discord link or leave a review with your discord name and number and enjoy the _glory_ of the discord. Also! Just as a tease these are all the decisions that could have been _changed._ Jaune did not _have_ to eat Blake's food, he do not _have_ to go out to town, or talk to Z, he did not have to let her modify him, he could have said no to any modification, he did not have to fight Adam, he could have run away when Kali had her _revelation_ and Jaune did not have to go willing or agree to be turned itno a breeding stock after seeing the light all these and more could have been changed! So if you like this story and want in on the voting? Just ask! Also, The Apprentice is next! After that, if you like gender-bent Jaune? You are going to love what I have _cumming..._**


	5. Vacuo days

**AN: OK! Another day another hunter or bust! If I have not got you into the dicord that was my fault! Caught doing writing commissions and such! But once more if you want in just shoot me a pm with your discord info and I'll add you into the discord! Once again! I do not _make_ this story! A random room on the internet full of the most interesting people vote and well... things get a bit _interesting._**

* * *

When Jaune had a bad day, he tended to have a _terrible_ one chased by Grimm dragons shot stabbed and blown up. Left for dead half alive barely thinking bleeding out and on fire but now?

"I think I'll have a cocktail. _Extra _whiskey."

"Yes, master Jaune."

"And some fries. If you will." Jaune asked as the faunus nodded.

"Of course _master_," The twins said now females the twins bowed to Jaune walking away as Jaune sighed.

_Now that is an ass._ Jaune said as the hypnotic assed of the fox twins swayed back and forth barley held in their ceremonial white robes.

**On that, I could not agree more** Z thought Jaune and his _friend_ now full into for the _fucking_ soon to cum smiled. He was getting used to the high life. Living in the _Fang_ Palace eating like a king all his needs met life was good for Jaune, or it would be once one last hurdle was passed.

**We have to deal with Tai. What is the plan?** Z asked as Jaune smirked.

"OH, don't worry, I have one."

* * *

_Compromise_ that was a word that Jaune had learned to _hate_ in his life.

"You know I am only doing this for you, you know?" Jaune asked as he looked in the mirror he had to admit he _did_ look like a girl as Jaune cut a _pretty_ convincing woman. He was short twin long blonde pigtails on his head as Z sighed.

**What did I tell you? You stick with me, and we are going to be just fine.** Z smirked as Jaune put on the last bit of his _disguise_ A pair of twin tails that were his actual hair that Z had forced to make grow, a slightly to a small pink blouse and a skirt...

"If you told me I was going to be cross-dressing when I first met you, I would have jumped off a cliff."

**Oh, calm down you big baby. You are going to be fine, just be natural, ok? We got this.** The parasite said as Jaune finished his _makeup_ as he grinned.

"You are lucky I love you, you know?"

**I... you love me? Really?**

"Yeah, why not? You are the closest thing I've had to a sibling that is not trying to get in my pants or kill me so yeah I love you Z."

**I... thank you, Jaune... I love you too.** The thing said an odd shyness to his voice as Jaune smiled. He smirked as he walked out of the bathroom to the meeting door and _slid_ a key into the door to his meeting.

"You sure Tai will be fooled?"

**Tai knows of you as a boy mot a woman you are fine.** Z said as the door opened, Jaune saw him. Tai Yang Xiao-long. He looked like he had not aged a day. He was still _young_ impossibly so a bright, healthy tan to his skin hair like a field of wheat, eyes like Jaune's shining like the sea and a _tightly_ packed build of muscles under a loose shirt.

"Hello! I am Joan Belladonna! Nice to meet you?" Jaune said Z modifying his voice to sound more feminine as Jaune winced.

_I sound terrible!_

**You sound perfect! What are you talking about?**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes, I am! Now look he's talking!** Z yelled.

"Hello, Jaune," Tai said as Jaune froze Tai smiled at him in a gentle way as Jaune gulped.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I am Joan Belladonna! Sir, I am not Jaune-

"Jaune. Let me stop you right there. _Trust_ me, I know you when I see you. I've had to see plenty of men in drag back in my day, and I cut a mean dress myself so _please_ don't even try. How's it been?" Tai asked nonchalantly smiling ear to ear as Jaune gulped.

**The jigs up! We've been had!**

_How!? I thought this was going to work!?_

**Me too! I am as confused as you!?** Z said as Jaune saw Tai.

"Jaune. I know what this all is ok?" Tai said as Jaune felt his mouth go dry as a dessert.

"You do!?"

"I do and honestly? It's ok. I _get_ you." Tai said as Jaune froze.

"You... you _get_ me?" Jaune asked now very unsure and uncomfortable about this conversation as Tai smirked.

"I get you Jaune I know what it's like..."

_Z? What is he talking about?_

**I have no idea.** She admitted as she did a mental shrug that Jaune felt in his whole body.

"Jaune it's ok. You ran away from home to pursue a new life."

"I... Tai, it's not like that! I can explain-

"No need! You ran away from your home and loving mother to be a crossdresser. And honestly? I _get_ that." Tai said as Jaune wanted to _gag_

"What!?"

"You like to crossdress, but you knew Qrowe would not understand so you ran. I get it but just between you and me? Summer _always_ makes me dress in drag, so I get it. Jaune you want to be a crossdresser, and that's_ ok."_

"I! I don't!"

"It's fine Jaune you don't have to lie. I'll just call your mom and tell her you are cross-dressing in Menagerie ok?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Tai asked as Jaune panicked thinking of a lie or something as he began to sweat.

"I'm a crossdresser for pay. I have to make money on the side, and I secretly hate every second of it." Jaune said giving Tai a deadpan look the man paused looking at Jaune like he had lost his mind before he sighed.

"Jaune. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"You do?"

**He does?**

"When I was your age, I was also cross-dressing to pay against my will."

"I wait. you _what?_"

"I was your age! Maybe a bit younger! When I had my first taste of the cross-dressing life! I had just started dating Raven, and I needed to make some extra money, Summer suggested I dress in drag at a strip club in the seedier side of Vale to make it." Tai admitted easily as Jaune paused his eyes going wide as he coughed.

"She... she fucking _what?_" Jaune asked eyes wide as saucers as Tai nodded.

"Yes, Jaune I was a stripper like you. Oh, there were good times _and_ bad ones. Mostly bad really but I get it! And I am just glad that _this_ time you want to be a stripper!"

"I just said that I didn't-

"You ran away to follow your dreams, and they are safe with me!"

"I... ok?"

"And just so you know I... I'm so _proud_ that you can crossdress like that! Ruby is going to _love_ it!"

"I... dear god tell me that's not her fetish," Jaune begged as images of Ruby holding a skirt with a collar filled his eyes.

"Oh, it is! She still thinks of you scrawls your name on her desk moans it at night when I'm with Sum."

"I never wanted to hear that. Please never say that again."

"But for now? I think I am ok with this you are a crossdresser in need of privacy."

"I'm actually not-

"I will leave you just know that I support you!"

Tai got up slowly walking over to Jaune, giving him a tight hug making sure to _grip_ his nephew before smiling.

"I know it's rough but one day when you feel like it, come out of your closet and go to Patch ok? We miss you, Yang and Ruby _won't_ stop looking for you, and Qrowe is _more_ of a drunk without you."

"She is _more_ of a drunk? How?"

"Simple. I _literally_ saw her down a full bottle of gin for her morning drink, and that was not even her warm-up."

"She promised to not do that! She said only a _sip_ of hard liquor before twelve!"

"Yeah she did... but _you_ being out or her life is hard... she misses you... badly and knowing you _are_ alive or not dead is not helping her... I won't say anything to her but if you ever want to come back the door wide open." Tai said, rubbing Jaune's head before gasping.

"AH! One more thing! If Summer or Raven asks about you, I'm telling them so expect to be home _soon!_"

"I! Tai!?"

"Bye, Jaune! Have fun, crossdressing! Don't do drugs! Or do!" Tai said as he left the room as Jaune sighed.

"Well, that was... _interesting_."

**I agree... we should do something...**

"Yeah... if he tells Raven or Summer, we will have an awkward talk ahead, so you know what that means?"

**About that time for us to move on?"**

"You know it but where the hell do we go?"

**Oh! Let's look at some maps back home!**

"Sure but let's get this wig off first..." Jaune said as he frowned sighing he needed to get back to the manor and think this one out.

* * *

After that, Jaune and Z looked at a small map. They had been given a _break_ from being pampered and sat in a small room in the back of the palace.

"Ok. We have four choices. Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, or Vale. We can go to either of these places." Jaune said as Z _popped_ out of his arm, slithering down to the hologram.

**I don't think we should go to Vale. Too close to Patch.**

"But we would be _close_ to Patch. Hiding in plain sight."

**That is true, but the odds are high we are caught. We would need to lay low for a few years.**

"Fair, if not? Where else?"

**I'd say Atlas. Far away no one would look for us there**

"But Mistral is closer."

**And Kali and Sienna will hunt us down there so unless we make one helluva exit I would rather not risk their anger.**

"I thought you were all about that angry lesbian sex?"

**Only when I get a safe word. I'm not trying to die.**

"Fine... ok so we have to pick a place even if we do not know where let's go?"

"Ok... since we need to get away and we need to find a place that is far enough away but easy enough to survive... Vacuo." Jaune said as Z nodded.

**Ok. Vacuo how the hell do we get there?**

"Fly? Or by boat? Why?"

**Ok, but what about Blake and Sienna? How the hell do we get out without them hot on our tail?**

"Fake our own deaths?" Jaune shrugged as Z sighed.

**You do know that was a cluster, right?**

"It worked?"

**It traumatized your mom and cousins**

"But it _did_ work."

**I ok... but what about sneaking away? In the cover of night**

"So not faking death?"

**We can, I have an idea for it but let's think what do you think we should do?**

"Ok... I got a plan."

**Does it involve us being killed?**

"I hope not? It involves us going on a mission and vanishing."

**Oh? I get that.** Z said as Jaune nodded.

"Right? Simple plan we volunteer for a mission, we go to it. We do our thing but! We go missing, and when we are out, we are good."

**That is a good plan, but we need more. If we just vanish Sienna will keep looking for us. We need to find a way to make it seem like not only did we vanish we died or have some goal or objective to achieve in the process.**

"So we _do_ fake our death then?"

**No. We do something that is close to it.**

"Do you have something in mind?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow as Z smirked inside of him as she _popped_ out of his arm his skin splitting open as a black slithering stalk slid out, a crimson eye blinking open as a mouth of razor-sharp teeth spilled out.

**Oh, you can say that.**

"Well _speak_ then."

**Well, I think I have an idea...**

* * *

**Jaune **_**liked**_** this idea.**

**"So we wait until we are on a mission you can **_**fake**_** me getting shot and we are good?"**

More or less. Unless we somehow don't get to be at the end of a bullhead, we are good!

"And if we don't?"

**Then we are probably going to die!**

"Great no biggie," Jaune said as he sighed. He was going to leave to run away again but this time he was going to do it right, and actually say goodbye to his family.

"It will be good to say bye to Kali."

**Really? I thought we were avoiding her so she and Gina could have some... alone time... hell even Blake is avoiding her** Z said as they appeared at the front of the Belladonna house.

"Don't worry, we are going to be fine. Just watch." Jaune said, opening the door a pair of amber eyes met him as he froze.

"Gina?"

"Jaune?" Gina asked the _once_, and technically still chief of Menagerie answered the door or was just walking past it when Jaune walked past the door. She was _Dressed_, and Jaune met that in the _loosest_ sense possible in a loose filly Vacuo Maid outfit, her large chest bereft of a bra hung out of the loose-fitting outfit that was too large in the top but _hugged_ her waistline attached to her as Jaune gulped.

**Dear lord, I died and went to heaven.**

"I... I'm here to see Kali-

"Oh? Jaune! Is that you! Is Jaune here _Dear!?" Kali called as Gina whimpered._

_"_Save me!" Gina hissed before her wife _owner_ appeared.

"Jaune!"

Jaune gulped Kali was in a _light_ purple suit that hugged her body like it was another skin, her chest pushed out of the outfit her body despite being far older seemed to radiate youth and _passion_ as she smiled.

**Ok. Now I'm in heaven.** Z said as she drooled internally Kali's outfit hugged her every curve her breast pushed up her legs wrapped in tight leather, she had six-inch stilettos on as Jaune gulped in fear and arousal.

"I-

"Jaune! Oh, dear, it is so good to see you! This _Domshroom_ Outfit you suggest is amazing! Now Gina! Come give our son some drinks, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good _pet!_ Such a good girl a bit _clumsy_ but I love her! Now Jaune! Why are you here? What brings you her not that I am not happy to see my son in law! What's going on?" Kali asked, smiling as Jaune? Jaune said?

"I just wanted to say that I _love_ you, Kali... I love all you did nor me and Blake. I love you her and Gina... you guys are family to me." Jaune said, smiling Kali paused her dominatrix side melting away as she smiled.

"Oh, Jaune, I love you too... You are _my_ son, and nothing will ever change that." Kali said wrapping Jaune in a tight hug, forcing her very exposed chest to his face. For once Z said nothing she did not speak or think, but she _purred?_ Inside of him a long and content sound as Jaune gulped.

"I love you... _mom_."

"I love you son now get going you _obviously_ have something to do just know that I love you and if you need anything you are always welcome here ok?"

"I... I do... Thanks."

"Good now get going a certain _pet needs_ discipline," Kali said, licking her lips as she purred.

"I... I'll pretend I never heard that"

"Do what you _need_ to do Jaune I have to *discipline a kitty, she has been _very_ naughty!" Kali said as there was a _Crack_ of her riding crop, she turned the door closing as Jaune sighed.

"You were awfully quiet, is there a reason or that?" Jaune asked as Z slithered out of his neck her mouth growing as her red eyes popped up.

**It did not seem appropriate to speak on the matter then.**

"Why look at you... mature?"

**I don't know it just flew wrong..."** Z said as Jaune sighed.

"Figures let's get going I hope this goes well."

**As do I… **Z said as they walked off.

* * *

To say things had worked out for the best was an _understatement_.

"We are almost at the drop zone Jaune!" A faunus woman with deer antlers named Dearie said as Jaune nodded. The bullhead mission to _raid_ some dust from an Atlas convoy was over, he sighed as the ship flew off into the night. The ship roared over the Vacuo ocean as Jaune began to act the final part of his plan with Z.

_Z you ready?_

**As I will ever be. Just give the word.** Z said as Jaune backed off moving to the open side door of the bullhead the roaring wind in his ears as he nodded.

"Jaune! What will we do when we get back?" Dearie asked as Jaune smiled.

"We will celebrate!" Jaune said as he smirked there was a harsh white _flash_ of light before Jaune felt an invisible hand yank him. Jaune heard a sharp and _wet_ crack a brief flash of discomfort a scream from the bullhead then the world went black.

* * *

**Jaune... Jaune... Jaune!**

"Z? What's the matter?" Jaune groaned he felt _off_ his head felt like it had been split open and it felt like he was going to bleed out. Jaune groaned in pain as he moved his limbs, counting them one to four he moved his fingers one by one counting them making sure they all worked before-

"Hey! Hey! You ok man? You came from the sea!" A chirpy voice said as Jaune groaned.

"Hello?" He said opening his eyes a sharp light filled them as harsh light spilled down stabbing him in the eyes as a face came into vision.

"Wait you _are_ a guy right? Your hair is making it kind of hard to tell." A pair of blue eyes came to focus as Jaune sighed.

_Why do I feel the need to groan?_ Jaune thought, opening his eyes.

Jaune groaned as he looked up. Jaune saw a pair of blue eyes as a hand was held down to him.

"Hey, bro! You ok?" The boy asked as Jaune groaned.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Jaune said as the boy took his offered hand, he gripped his hand tightly and pulled. The boy wore a red jacket with black pants, he had light blue hair and goggles on his head. He had a slick smile as he pulled Jaune up.

"Hey, there, man! Name's Neptune! You _are_ a guy, right? Just checking, making sure you know!" Neptune asked as Jaune let out a sigh of relief the boy wore gloves, but there were slots where the fingers slid out, and their skin touched, and their fingers rubbed.

_At least it's a boy_

**For now, wait till morning.** Z said as Jaune mentally slapped himself.

_Z! You can't keep gender-bending people!_

"So where the hell did you come from? I saw you fall into the ocean! Where the hell did you drop?" Neptune asked as Jaune paused he thought of a lie.

"Yo! Nep! You found her?" Another voice this one strong and masculine slid over the sound of crashing waves as Neptune winced.

"Ah forgive him he doesn't know he still thinks you are a girl."

"It's fine," Jaune said too tired and drenched to argue.

_No, it's not_

**Calm down, they seem nice.**

"Yo! Sun! Over here!" Neptune yelled as a monkey faunus with blonde hair a golden squishing monkey tail, and blue eyes rounded the dune, Jaune paused, taking in his surroundings he was on the bank of a short? He was on the upper part of a sand dune, and he was _soaked._

"Great I'm wet-

"Not because I ran up, is it?" The monkey faunus asked smiling ear to eat, he wore a tattered pair of jeans a loose white shirt that showed off his impressive muscled chest.

"Sun! That's a he!"

"What? No way! I was sure he was a chick! You sure you are a dude?"

"I have a dick."

"Damn! Well, that sucks! But hey! It is what it is, what's up, man! Name's Sun! Sun Wukong!" He said, shaking Jaune's hand.

**Oh she's going to be a pretty woman**

_Would you not!?_

"So, man! Tell me! What's your name?"

"Jaune... _Arc_"

"Sup Jaune! Me and my guy are actually on our way to get some food you want to come? We got meat!" Sun said winking at Jaune.

"I... I guess so? Let's get some food."

"Hell yeah! Let's eat some meat!"

"You would like meat, huh?"

"Easy Bro! No, homo!" Sun said laughing as Z began to smirk.

**Oh, I am going to love making them into women.**

_You really need to stop that Z. You re going to get us in trouble you know?_ Jaune thought as he and Z followed them.

* * *

"I need new clothes..." Jaune said to himself as he looked up into the bright night Vacuo sky. After a _good_ meal of meat and water, Jaune went to bed in a shack a _literal_ shack Sun and Neptune were sleeping in. The two of them let Jaune stay with them and soon under a broken roof, the homeless best friends allowed him to say letting him have a free half room in the torn shak that had a massive hole in the roof letting Jaune see a perfect view of the brilliant night sky and shattered moon greeting his eyes as Jaune looked up into a stary sky and _slept._

* * *

Jaune awoke to _Screaming_

"AH! JAUNE! JAUNE!" Someone was screaming at the top of her lungs as Jaune knew what was happening.

"Oh, hell."

**Ah shit. Here we go, I wonder what she looks like?**

"Z you _really_ need to stop doing this! People can get traumatized by this! Their bodies are not your playthings dammit!" Jaune hissed as the parasite shrugged.

**But it is fun.**

"For you! What is Sun-

"JAUNE!" A woman said as Jaune saw _her_ Sun had changed, she still had her _impressive_ abs her eyes still blue but now-

"No bra!" Jaune said as two large C cups _bounced_ Jaune blushed, looking away as-

"JAUNE! I'm a girl!"

"So am _I!?_" Another voice shrieked as Jaune gulped.

"Sun! IT's ok! I can fix you!"

"Heh... I go _tits_." Sun or-

**Sunni. Let's call her Sunni. Yes, Sunni is nice.** Z thought as Sun- _Sunni_ Gripped her breasts, forcing her large chest up squeezing her chest together with a large goofy smile on her face as she grinned.

"Heh... they feel _soft_" Sunni smirked as Jaune gulped.

"Sun or _Sunni_ are you feeling ok? I mean you just became a girl..."

"I... I know that but... hehehehe... I have _tits_" Sunni said a large loopy grin on her face as she pressed her breasts together, smashing him, giving Jaune a _full_ view of her open chest as Jaune gulped. _  
She's taking this well._ Jaune thought as Sunni pushed her breasts together, making a wide smile appear on her face as she pushed her breasts together grinning like a fool.

"I! Sunni, are you sure you are good?"

"I am _just_ fine Jaune... l have breasts!" Sunni said shaking her chest as Jaune blushed.

"I know that-

"I"m dead! I died and am in hell!" A girl with blue hair _larger_ breasts than Sunni yelled running in.

"Neptune!?"

**_Neptunia_.**

"Are you-

"I'm going to die! That's it! I'll jump off a cliff then die! I can't live!" Neptunia said, running away as Jaune sighed.

"Should we chase her?" Jaune asked as Sunni shook her head still absentmindedly playing with her breasts as she smirked.

"Nah she's good. I _think_" Sunni said groping her chest as Jaune sighed.

"So, what now?" Jaune asked.

"Give me a hug!" Sunni said as she hugged Jaune _Tight!_ Jaune got a face full of bare chest making him blush-

**You know at times like this I love the fact that I left that castle with you.**

_I don't know how this is working out, but it's working_ Jaune thought getting out of Sunni's chest. He gasped loudly coughing as he was let go.

"HAH! I'm a girl! This is awesome!" Sunni shouted already smirking as Jaune sighed.

_Wait till you get a period._

**Nah she won't.**

_The hell!? How!?_

**Magic.**

_I... I don't want to know_

**Good. Cause I'm not telling you.**

_You-_

"HELP! Please! Doctor! Ok look I know this will sound crazy, but I am a girl!"

"Oh, this is not good," Sunni said as-

"What!? NO! I was not a girl yesterday! I was a guy! What!? No, I am _not_ On drugs! What?! No, I did not have a sex change operation! What!? NO! I didn't do any strange dust! I am not on drugs dammit! I am sober! I am not high! What!? Don't hang up! Don't hang up! NO!_ GODDAMMIT!"_ The _Traumatized_ voice of Neptunia? Said as she walked in she was shaking her head, her body trembling fear in her blue eyes.

"Guys... I'm a girl!" Neptunia said fear in her eyes as Sunni smiled.

"Yeah! We are girls!"

"Sun-

"_Sunni?"_

"Sunni!? What does it matter!? What the fuck do we do now?!" Neptunia screamed as Jaune stood to placate the traumatized teen.

"How about we get something to eat?"  
"FOOD!? You want to eat food!? We have just had the most life-altering experience of our lives! And you want to eat!?"

"Hell, I want to eat!" Sunni said smirking as Jaune nodded.  
"Ok! Food it is!" Jaune shouted as he began to sweat. Food was _always_ a good idea, and today was no different.

"Let's get some food. I think that can help us out?" Jaune said as Sunni nodded her massive chest _Swaying_ in her top her braless chest hung heavy as Jaune blushed.

**It is a thing of fucking beauty. You know that?**

_Do I?_

**You do.**

_That is one way to think of it_ Jaune said as he gulped.

"SO! Sunni! Neptunia!"

"It's Neptune!"

"_Neptunia!_" Sunni grinned.

"Neptune is a boy's name!" Sunni shouted as Jaune sighed.

"So! Food?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving! You think I can get free food because of my chest?"

_Yes._

**YES.**

"Let's find out?" Jaune asked as he began to walk with Sunni and Neptunia as they walked out of the room the shack still full of the low groans of Neptunia as they walked out.

* * *

As they ate later at a diner Sunni was _adapting_ well to her chest.

"I Love being a girl! IT's so fucking good! Everyone is nice to me! People give me free food!"

"That's because you keep flashing your tits at people!" Neptunia hissed her body shivering she _slowly_ ate her bit of ham and bacon as Jaune sighed.

"I think you two look good?"

"YOU!?"

"Me!?"

**Us?**

"YOU! You did this! As soon as we rescued you, we became girls!? Is that just coincidence!?" Neptunia demanded Jaune's eyes went wide before Sunni baled him out.

"Easy man- girl it's just Jaune. He's ok. I mean you don't think he _purposely_ turned us into women do you? It was probably radiation from a power plant, you know?"

"What!? What power plant!?"

"I don't know but one of em!" Sunni said shrugging it off putting a piece of bread in between her breasts and _suckign_ it off with her lips swallowing it in one gulp!

"That makes no sense!" Neptunia shouted as Sunni shrugged.

"So what? Nothing that we can do about it, right?"

"I... I... you are right.. what can I do but cry?" Neptunia asked moaning in futility as Jaune gulped eating their meal as they devoured a hearty brunch...

* * *

Time had just _gone_

"Jaune!"

"I see it!" Jaune said as he fired once. _Fell_ Fired, killing the odd spider Grimm that had jumped out of the sand. The monster fell back a smoldering hole where its chest once was. It fell back a death groan from its lips as Jaune sighed. The Grimm were dying well enough so far and he could not ask for an easier fight.

"Well, that's over.'

**Behind us!**

"Jaune!"

A flash of boiling energy rolled over Jaune's head as a ball of blue plasma incinerated the Grimm that was jumping at him. Neptunia shot the Grimm before it could touch him. Neptunia had _adjusted_ to her new body. Still dressed in her old male clothes of a red jacket white shirt, goggled jeans and tennis shoes. She had breasts now C cups and nice curvy figure. She sighed as Sunni jogged up to him her chest that was _still_ bereft of a bra swayed heavily-

**Bounce. Bounce. I love women.**

_I know._

Jaune thought as Sunni grinned.

"Good work, Nep! You got sloppy Jaune! Watch out for that!" She said yawning making Jaune blushed as she chest _pushed_ on her shirt.

"I didn't mean to..."

"To stare at her chest?"

"Neptunia! I-

"Don't worry! It's all good Jaune! You are looking _mighty_ handsome though." Sunni said licking her lips as-

"Oh, hell! Guys!" Neptunia yelled, holding up her scroll.

"Hunters!" Neptunia said as Jaune and Sunni gulped!

"Oh, fuck! We need to run!"

"No, shit! Let's go!" Jaune said as they ran. The three of them _normally_ had nothing to fear in the sense of hunters but Jaune, Neptunia ran! They ran out as fast as they could sprinting past the hot rock fields desert-like masa.

_Do you think she misses me?_ Jaune thought as he held his guns close to his chest.

"Jaune! Come on! Hunters!" Sunni said his new friend and gender-bent faunus running full speed as Jaune felt Z _Slither_ into his neck.

**Who? Blake? Ruby? Yang? Kali? Eve? Summer? Qrowe? There are a lot of she's in our life Jaune. Which one are we talking about?** She asked the parasite hummed as Jaune sighed.

_I... Blake? I mean it's been over a year-_

**She thinks about you every day.**

"Duck!"

Neptunia said as Jaune slid under a rock group, sliding past it as the three ran hard back to their new home as Jaune sighed.

_So she probably is pissed?_

**Worried that her brother and crush is missing maybe dead.**

"I'm behind you!" Jaune said as they ran now normally this was par for the course hunting Grimm _Without_ a license while not illegal drew _attention_ and that was something Jaune did not need as he was a _wanted_ man.

_Do you think Tai went back to Menagerie?_

**He had not left when we did.**

_You think he went back?_

**Right to Kali. Told her everything.**

_Great. That's amazing_ Jaune said as the three made it into a mine shaft they called him. Filled with mattresses and junk food wrappers and misplaced blinking lights. Sunni slid a makeshift door shut as she smiled.

"We did it!" Sunni said the three back in the new home the odd mining hole that they have moved in half a year ago when a high tide had taken out their shack. Luckily the shaft was still connected to some form of power allowing sevral mismatched light bulbs to be hung in the air.

"Barley. Jaune you ok? You look off." Neptunia said as Jaune sighed.

"I'm fine. I just need some food."

"Eat up, dude!" Sunni said tossing Jaune a pack of chips that he caught in on hand.

"Thanks," Jaune said, taking a bite of the first chip crunching it as they moved on to the most important part of any post raid operations.

Weapons checks were _always_ something that the three worked on. Sunni had her _Gun chucks_.

**That is still the dumbest weapon that I have ever seen. Really how she did not shoot her dick off when she was a boy, I do not know** Z thought as next to her Jaune saw Neptunia working on her plasma rifle. _That_ weapon was more logical. As Jaune saw her working on it the small of her back had a pair of blue panties riding up as-

_No Panty joke?_ Jaune thought as Z shrugged.

**I have seen enough of them for the time. Besides I see enough panties, I don't need to look at all of them.**

_That is oddly mature Z..._

**Hey, I change, you know? I'm not the same parasite I have always been** Z thought as Jaune nodded.

"Fuck! I'm starved! I want some food!"

"Chill out, girl. We got to clean the guns _then_ go get food. After that, we can see about clearing out more of the Grimm ok?" Neptunia asked as they cleaned their weapons Jaune smiled Z had grown with him over the years and a half. Z was more mature how mature had the parasite been.

**I'm sorry man I got you I won't mess up that bad again. Unless I do mess up again in which I apologize in advance for any misfortune or inconvenience that I will cause you in advance** Z said as a Jaune sighed.

_Be glad that I love you._

"Ok! So what do you two want to do today! I was thinking of me, and Jaune can make some _money_ using your tricks," Sunni said the Faunus winking leaning over showing Jaune just enough cleavage to make him flush.

"Sunni that is a bad idea! You know how I feel about you and Jaune making money like _that_. We should go to the city and get some food."

"Ahh don't be a sour puss Nep!"

"I'll do what I think saves our lives! Why can't we talk to a hunter or two in there!"

You know what? Let's just chill. We can go to the city later I kind of want to, relax, you know?" Jaune asked as he leaned back on a small futon that by a small miracle from God had not been ripped in two but buckshot or molten navy plasma.

"You know that sounds like a good idea! I know we can make money later let's chill for a second." Sunni said flipping forward once rolling to Jaune making sure to roll, so she came up just by his side, sliding her cleave unto his arm making him gulp!

_She's so close!_

**You have seen her with far less clothing in while she was doing much more than just rubbing on you, I don't see how this is a problem.**

_That was not the same!_

**Jaune. Less clothing.**

"I got to say I don't like how you to make money. By playing _Vacuo, Roulette_ is not a good idea. What if you die? Jaune did you ever think about that?" Neptune's asked frowning,

"I, not really?"

**Cause you got a parasite best friend to manipulate the chamber, so you never die. Your welcome by the way.**

_Thank you. I was never taking it for granted that you keep me from getting my brains blown out._

"Yeah Jaune you are either the luckiest son of a bitch or most skilled cause you should be _dead_ right now! Glad you are not though cause nights would not be as _fun_ without a guy here you know?" Sunni hissed licking her lips as she blew Jaune a kiss making him fluster.

"Sunni! We are _both_ guys! Come on!"

"Nah Nep, the last time I checked me, and you have not been guys for a long time, and Jaune is looking mighty _tasty._ if you know what I mean." Sunni said licking her lips Jaune flustered looking away from the girl that was a bit _more_ than a friend as he coughed.  
"Ok! Let's kill some more Grimm and sleep ok? We can get dinner in the city after sound good?"

"Sounds good to me but you are the only snack I see," Sunni said as Jaune coughed as Neptunia groaned.  
"That's a guy!"

"And I am now a girl! And let me tell you Jaune if you ever wanted I can come into your sleeping bag and make sure you have something tasty to _eat..."_

* * *

Jaune _hated_ cops. He hated them not because they did their job but because they liked to ask questions. Queasiness Jaune did not like to answer. Like why they were attacking Grimm and where their guns came from all things Jaune did not want to answer. And when the cops find you killing Grimm without a liscense they tend to take you to the station to make you answer some questions that you would otherwise not like to answer.

"Ok kid just tell me something? Where did you get your guns who do you work for." The cop asked as-

**WE WILL NEVER TALK TO A PIG!** Z thought as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I made them. They are my weapons." Jaune said shrugging his shoulders, the cop leveled a glare as he sighed,

"So you made them just like that fancy mask you got on? You know. Can't see your face well, right?" He asked as Jaune shrugged it was _his_ mask-like it was _his_ weapons. Jaune sighed as the cop rubbed his head.

**He has too much bodyweight, his heart is getting clogged.**

_I never wanted to know that_

**I'm just saying it could save his life.**

"Well since you and your friends are so insistent about raiding Grimm you are going to do it! With a bit of supervision, of course. We brought in a traveling huntress to help you clear out the nest, she just _flew_ in, and well let's have you meet her, Ana see for yourself." The man said as Jaune sighed.

"Sure? Why not?" He asked as the man got up and walked to the door, owning it as he coughed,

"He's waiting for you." He said as-

**Jaune, I need you to stay calm.**

_What why?_

**JAUNE. Please listen to me you need to be calm**

_Z. I am calm_

**Jaume, you have to stay calm-**

"Ok. Where's this brat that can't take a hint?" A dry gravelly voice that sounded like crunching gravel with feet but with just a bit of feminine tinge said as Jaune paused. He knew that voice. He could never forget it.

"No..."

**Jaune stay calm**

The door opened twin _glaring_ red eyes locked into him. A woman walked in tall a scuffed up white shirt, eyes red as blood hair matted back in a messy fashion. Her ample chest without a bra swung heavily a loose cross on it. Her entire body _reeked_ of hard liquor, and she had an air of irritation on her as-

"_Mom?_"

"I ain't your _mom _kid, Names Qrowe Branwen and I think you got something for me to kill," Qrowe said taking along swig offer flask as Jaune almost fainted…

Time _froze_ reality seemed to stop all at once, and freeze.

**Jaune... please... listen to me, I need you to calm down.**

Z's words did not even seem to phase Jaune his jaw dropped as he felt his fingers twitch. He felt his eyes widen to saucers as his breath caught in his lungs, his body shook and began to convulse as he felt his tongue tie in knots, ad time came to a grinding screeching halt and reality _imploded._

"Eh? Kid? You alright? You don't look so well. Not that I expect much out of one of three kids busy trying to kill a damn Grimm nest by themselves." Qrowe said, taking a deep swig of her flask, taking a deep gulp as Jaune felt a tear fall from his face.

There was a _sharp_ intake of breath from Jaune as he felt his body shake. His eyes widened to the point of saucers as a low tremble filled his body.

"_Mom?_"

**Jaune! Keep it together! You can't let her know who you are!** Z hissed as-

"Mom? You just call me _mom?_ Hate to say it kid but I ain't your mom. I got enough kid problems for the moment." Qrowe said, taking a step forward Jaune's initial _shock_ of seeing his mother again wore off as he took in his mother's appearance and felt his heart _crack_ Qrowe did _not_ look good.

She had deep dark circles under her eyes. Her red eyes were bloodshot and _worn_ a deep and tired look that came from long periods of no sleep and an utter lack of rest. Her clothes where dingy, filled with more stains than just food from lunch. The blotches of unwashed clothes that had not seen the inside of a dryer for week son end strained dirty clothes, wrapped around her fingers and eyes twitched _unhealthily_, and she _reeked_ of liquor and not in the good way.

"Mom-

"You keep calling me. You got mommy issues or something? Wouldn't surprise me you raiding Grimm nests. You got a death wish or something?" Qrowe asked, walking in yawning loudly.

**Jaune! Keep it tight! What are you doing!?**

_She looks awful! She needs help!_

**And now is not the time to do it ok!? Just bear with me I adjusted your vocals to sound deeper than normal just be cool.**

"Ok kid I got to be honest with yah. I don't want to be here, and you don't want me to lecture you. So let's kill some Grimm I'll do a speech, and you _promise_ to go to a hunter training school. Deal?"

"You... you don't look so good," Jaune said his voice _cracked_ tears form in his eyes as he saw his mother's tattered form.

"Hey. News flash kid you look like _Shit_ your own self so thank you." Qrowe drawled, a hissed, left her mouth as she sighed.

"Ok. Get your weapons we got to clean up some Grimm ok?"

"You should not be up!"

"I... what?"

**Jaune be calm.**

"You have not been sleeping!"

"I? So what?"

"So what!? You need to sleep!" Jaune said, almost begging as he felt his legs begin to tremble.

"I _need_ to get another drink. Now come with me, or I _drag_ you out, ok?" Qrowe asked the woman glared down as Jaune whimpered.

"Please... don't do this."

"Do what? You are the one that wants to kill Grimm, not me. Or I do, but you know what I mean!" She said as Jaune gulped.

"I... ok... let's go."

"Finally now fucking come on we got shit to do," Qrowe said as Jaunr gulped.

* * *

"Down! Get down, kid! Watch your fucking head!" Qrowe said the two of them leaped down a small cave the Grimm in it Beowulf types growled as Jaune shot one. He _hoped_ she would not recognize her own sons' weapons as they began to battle the monsters. The two cleared them out soon enough and?

"I love you," Jaune said as Qrowe paused the woman killed a Grimm ripping out its throat as she frowned.

**Jaune!? What are you thinking!?** Z thought as Jaune gulped loudly.

_I don't know! I just said what I thought!_

"Kid... I hate to break it to you, but you are a _bit_ too young for me. Not that you are not attractive well, you are not _that_ horrible to look at." Qrowe said a half-smile on her face as Jaune raised his weapon.

**Jaune?**

"Whoa! Kid! I know it was an insult but-

"Behind you," Jaune said as a _whoosh_ of superheated air filled the air killing the Beowulf behind Qrowe in a second.

"Ah... I didn't see that there..."

"Yeah. I could tell. Maybe if you didn't drink all day, this could be avoided?"

"Hah, maybe if you didn't confess your love to complete strangers in the middle of a Grimm infested hell hole you would notice that monkey faunus girl has the hots for you."

"What!? Sunni is just my friend!" Jaune said as Qrowe raised an eyebrow to him cocking her head as she smirked.

**A friend who likes for you to sleep naked in her sleeping bag.**

_Z! Not now!_

**That is **_**not **_**what you say when she slides in and- **

_Z!_

**I'm just saying! I didn't think that you could use a tail like she does. Not that I am complaining.**

"Really now? You _don't_ think she has the hots for you? Well, I didn't know there was a boy as dense as my son." Jaune felt the air leave his lungs. He felt his gut shake as he gulped.

**Jaune don't-**

"You have a son?"

"I sure do. He's not the _smartest_ kid ever, but he's got a good head on his shoulders." Qrowe said, smiling walking down the hall of the mine as Jaune froze.

"Your son... what's his name?"

"Jaune Branwen. Short, blonde hair gets scared in a thunderstorm."

"I did _not!_" Jaune hissed his cheeks, turning beet red as Qrowe paused.

"You did not what?"

"I... I don't think he was _that_ scared during a thunderstorm! Really you are exaggerating!" Jaune said blushing as Qrowe gained an evil grin on her lips.

"Really now? Let me tell you, kid, he came into my room in the _middle_ of the night screaming his head off and practically _burrowed_ into my chest! He couldn't even talk he was shaking so much!" Qrowe said laughing so hard she shook as Jaune blushed.

_I did not!_

**Yes. Yes, you did. I saw**

"Both of you stop!"

"Both of us? Kid, you feeling ok?" Qrowe asked pausing as Jaune shook his head.

"I... yeah... I'm fine... your son, can you tell me about him? What's he like?" Jaune asked as Qrowe smirked.

"Sure can. But first what's your name? Can't just keep calling you kid now can I?"

"Jaune... my name's Jaune." He said as Z rolled her eyes or she tried to roll _his_ eyes as Qrow cocked an eyebrow to Jaune as they walked down a mine shaft.

"Jaune? J o h n?" Qrowe asked as Jaune gulped.

"N-no. e." Jaune said as Z sighed.

**Well, let's not try to be sneaky. No, let's just be as blunt as a deathstalker in the labs.**

_What do you want from me!?_

**To be a bit more careful?**

_I'm trying!"_

"Hah... Jaune? That... that's a rare way to speel that name... You know my son is called Jaune..." Qrowe said a deep drawl in her tone as she lowered her tone.

**Ok. Jaune I need you to calm down and-**

"Where is he? You said he was not at home? WHere's your son Qrowe?"

**And NOT do that.**

"He... he ran away..." Qrowe said taking a long swig from her flask as Jaune gulped.

"Why?"

**Just pour gas on this fire.. why not?**

"I... I don't know why." Qrowe said, taking a deep sigh her body going tense as she gulped.  
"Do... do you have an idea?"  
**Oh, this is going to be fucking amazing. **

"I... I used to think it was because of me... that he didn't like me or want me to be his mother anymore."

"That's not true! Jaune always wanted you to be his mother!"

**Ok. So we are just yelling now.**

"Whoa! Easy kid! I... _thanks_... for saying that but I know why he did it."

"You... you do?"

"Course I do. I _thought_ he did not want, to be with me anymore... that he finally saw me as the shitty mom that I am, but an old friend of mine Tai told me otherwise. According to him, he's on some type of crazy-ass quest to _prove_ himself by saving the world! I can't believe it..."

"I... where do you live? With your son..."

"In a small hole in the wall town called Patch. A small island in the middle of nowhere... We live in a small apartment in the city, I keep the place clean, you know?"

"You _clean?_" Jaune asked even in the mask Qrowe saw his eyebrows raise.

"Hey don't sound so shocked... he Jaune was big on cleaning I never really did it when he was around so not that he's gone I try to keep the house clean so _when_ he comes back he knows I'm listening to him and thinking about him... and so he won't run away... again," Qrowe said as Jaune gulped.

_I have to say something._

**No. No, you do not. In fact, you should not say a goddamn thing!**

"Your son... I."

"What would you do if you found him now?"

"Depends. Before or _after_ I strangle him, hug him till he passes out and then berate his ass for making me worry than _spanking_ him until he can't walk? After that, I'll tell him I love him and never want to lose him again... and... I'd ask him why he ran away... I know why or I think I do but I want to hear it from his own mouth, what _really_ happened not the bull shit like about cross-dressing he told Tai."

"I... I think I know why he ran?"

**Jaune... keep it together.**

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

**Jaune...**

Jaune paused, he took a second to think, gathering his thought as she gulped.

"I think that your son wanted you to be proud of him."

"What? Why the hell would he want that? I was always proud of him. I have never been more proud of something in my whole life!" Qrowe hissed Jaune felt a knife dig and twist in his heart a tear welled up in his eyes as the walked down the abandoned shaft.

Jaune. You must be calm. She does not know it is you. Calm. Down. Z warned as Jaune whimpered.

"I... you are proud of him?"

"Of course, I am. I'll never _not_ be proud of him. I love him... he's an arrogant, shy, smart ass that is always a bit to smart for his own good, but he is my son." Qrow said an oddly soft look on her face as she sighed.

"Look... Jaune... I don't know why but I like you. I feel like I can talk to you... about this." Qrowe said as Jaune gulped, he felt his breath hitch as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think Jaune would love to know that you are proud of him. I think he is very happy to know that you are proud of him."

"Really? What about you kid? You got any family?" Qrowe asked as Jaune gulped. The two walked side by side the mine shaft letting a lone gust of frigid air blow between them as the dim lamps illuminated their journey.

"I... yeah... a few."

"A few? Like what? Been tired talking about me all the time what about you?"

"I... I have a mom... and some sisters a lot of sisters really and some people that are just like a mom or dad to me."

"Really? You have a mom? Tell me about her. What's she like? How is your relationship with your mom?" Qrowe asked as Jaune?

"I... my mother is _complicated_."

"Complicated? Good or bad complicated?"

"Both... she's a raging alcoholic. Even if she says, she is not."

"Ouch... she sounds like a mess."

"She loves me more than life itself...even if I do not deserve it."

"Hey... I think your mom would say you deserve love." Qrowe said punching his shoulder the small impact sent jolts of electricity through him.

"I think she used to have a crush on my uncle?"

"Ok... _that_ is interesting..."

"But... she's alone... she does not open up to people. She closes herself in and builds walls... she made it _hard_ for me to talk with her.. and to be her son... I just wanted her to be more open with me..."

**Pot. Meet the stove**

"I... did you talk to her? Ever? About any of this?"

"No... I... For the longest time, I thought she did not like me. She did not need me I was just a _child_ she was stuck with a burden to her that she would be rid of in a second if she could but now?"

"Now?"

"Now I don't know if I _was_ a burden to her..."

**You know you we were not a burden.**

"I think I might have made a mistake about running away."

"You really ran? Fuck kid... you can't do that... she misses you right now... she loves you Jaune don't let your mother worry."

"I... I know and for what it's worth? I'm _Sorry_," Jaune said as he gripped his fist. The two stopped at a semi-working elevator shaft. The thing had a rusty iron bar held up over a thin metal floor. A rickety wall of wood surrounded it as a single console for controls was at the back of the cart as they walked on.

"Here's our ticket to the top. Climb on after I see if it's alright for us to use." Qrowe said she checked the shaft after a moment and waved him up.

"Ok climb on let's get the hell out of here." She said as they climbed onto the rickety elevator, it ground as it dragged them up.

"Ok kid... your mom... she loves you ok?"

"I... I know..."

"Then don't worry about this. Trust me... I want my son back... I want him back in my arms more than anything I... I would do anything for just _one_, and I do mean _one_ more time to hug him, you know?" Qrowe asked a small tear appeared in her eyes as Jaune _moved_ he hugged her side Jaune froze his heartbeat into his ears as-

"Jaune? Why are you hugging me?" Qrow asked perplexed as they boy who was oddly familiar with her own son hugged her tightly, Jaune gripped her waist not saying a word as Z sighed.

**Jaune... I know we don't always get along, but you need to make a choice. What makes you happy? Do you want to do this? Keep wandering around till we get to Beacon? Or do you want to go back to Qrowe?"**

I... Qrowe... your son if he came back right now... and he wanted to be a hunter what would you say?"  
"What? Why are you asking me that of all things?"

"I just want to know... if that is ok..."

"I would say, ok? I'd smack him once for the worry, but I have no issues why?"

**Jaune... do you want this? Do you want to go back to Qrowe? Or do you want to stay the path? You need to pick now.**

Jaune paused as he raised his hands taking a deep breath.

"Qrowe... I know this is going to sound crazy."

"Kid you are making me think crazy," Qrowe said as Jaune gulped.

"I... your son... if I was him..."

"But you are not?"

"If I was! I would say I love you. I would say you are the best mother in the world and that the only thing I would ever want is for you to be proud of me.' Jaune said as the elevator shuddered the gate opened and-

**Jaune! DOWN!** Z thought as twin Grimm makes appeared. Jaune moved back as he saw twin Fang masks at the end of the door.

"Humans!"

"Fang!?" Qrowe hissed as guns were drawn and bullets shot out as Jaune began to scream.

* * *

"Fuck! Jaune? You ok?" Sunni hissed as Jaune grinned a _nasty_ bleeding wound in his guts. Jaune was carried to the loading zone as Qrowe hissed.

"Some Fang grunts got the drop on us! I'll put him on a bullhead and clean them out." Qrowe said Jaune froze still in his mask. There were two medical bullheads outside waiting for them. Jaune paused as Qrowe put him on one. The three of them were being split up... the police chief had told them after they got back to the surface that they would be either put in a pre hunter academy or put in some kind of police force as orphaned children often where. Jaune was put on medical bullhead that he hoped would take him to a hospital to get him the doctors that he needed to as Qrowe sighed.

"Ok kid... you get out of here, and I'll make sure to clean the fang off ok?" Qrowe asked Jaune said nothing as the ship rose the craft roared up as Jaune smiled down to his mother. He waited till the ship was far enough to be out of jumping distance as Qrowe waved.

"See you later!" She yelled as Jaune took off his mask. There was a _moment_ time froze. Qrowe's mouth fell, and she looked ready to pass out. Her eyes widened to saucers her body went still as Jaune waved to his mother just as the sliding door closed and the ship roared off. Jaune let out a deep sigh as feet walked up to him.

**You going to be alright?** Z asked as medics worked Jaune over he smiled as he nodded. He let the medics work him over as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"No... but I'm going to be ok." Ok, kid hold up we are going to Atlas. Get ready." The medic said as a woman walked up to him, she had a piercing blue stare with a knowing look on her face. She had a name tag with a word _Schnee_ on her chest, the older woman smiled as Jaune grinned.  
"You did well in your fight in the mines. I'll have you know that I have been monitoring your little group for a few months now so close to the Atlas border I can say that you especially impress me. You do good work." The woman said smiling down Jaune could not tell because of a sudden injection into his arm but the woman was _gorgeous. _

"Thank you, ma'am, I'll be ready."

**Dear lord, those breasts. She can tie me up any day. **

"You did well there, Jaune? Was that it? You did well in your fight tell me would you like a job?" The woman asked as Jaune paused.

"I... What kind of Job?"

"As a _protégé_ of myself."

"What are you?"

"Ah... I am an Atlas specialist."

"Specialist Schnee?"

"Call me Winter," Winter said smiling smoothly the bullhead rocked, Jaune knew that a specialist was something like special ops and Qrowe _knew_ he was alive and could track his treck to Atlas. If he was a speciaslt maybe that would lead to him having some protection?

_I already hurt my mom enough running away, the next time I see her I'm going to show her I didn't just run for me. I'm going to show her that I have grown._

"You know? I'll take that deal. Winter?" Jaune asked, holding out a hand his side still bandaged as Winter smirked.

"Good. I am looking forward to working with you, Jaune. I'll make sure to tell my siblings that I am bringing a new _friend_ I am sure they are looking forward to meeting you."

"Same here."

**Well looks like life is pushing us to Atlas. I never liked the cold.**

_We'll manage. We always do._

"I can't wait to meet them," Jaune said as he smirked.

* * *

**AN: OK! The chapter is done! The vote was carried out and it was made! This was a double chapter! It was going to end with the Qrowe reveal but it was push onward! If you want in the discord to vote on this just pm and you will get the info! Untill the next chapter has a good day! The main votes for his chapter were Jaune talking to Tai. Jaune's way out of the Fang explained more in other votes. Jaune's talk with Qrowe and Jaune deciding if he was going to go back to Qrowe! The next chapter is Atlas and well... let's say it's a bit of cool lovin and... maybe Jaune finds himself in a trap...**


End file.
